


Alle montage sacre

by SeleneK



Series: Chaos Reigns! [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Lovecraftian, Psychological Horror, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: Ci sono luoghi sul pianeta governati da forze oscure, incomprensibili anche alle menti più illuminate, capaci di prendere possesso del più forte tra gli spiriti. Ci sono luoghi dove il passato e il presente non hanno forma, si fondono in un'unica dimensione che mette alla prova la sanità mentale degli uomini. Uno di questi luoghi è la zona d'ombra, ai piedi delle sacre montagne del Tibet.La zona d'ombra è aperta solo a chi ha il coraggio di affrontare i mostri che ha dentro di sé. E a chi è pronto a farsi divorare da essi.





	1. La zona d'ombra

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Dopo la long “Even once in a lifetime” avventurosa e ambientata nell’universo del manga e l’AU “After Forever”, avevo voglia di scrivere di nuovo qualcosa che fosse ambientato durante la missione. L’idea mi è venuta mentre ero al mare, ho pensato: “Perché non rendo omaggio ai miei film horror/psicologici preferiti?”. Oltre a rendere omaggio a questi (film degli anni ’70 soprattutto) è anche un tributo al mio amato Lars von Trier, esattamente come “The Darkness behind the Moon”, che fa parte della stessa serie “Chaos Reigns!”.  
> Quindi ho sviluppato una trama cercando di incorporare gli elementi dei film horror o thriller che più ho amato. Non solo, ma H.P. Lovecraft c’ha messo nel suo.
> 
> Spero che questo primo capitolo possa incuriosire e portare a leggere i prossimi, che non vi fermerete all’apparenza di alcuni atteggiamenti (o di cosa possono aver fatto alcuni personaggi) e che quel che non ho voluto mostrare sia motivo di interesse e non dato per scontato.
> 
> Note: per quanto riguarda la natura proibita di Jeep, non lo dico io, ma la Minekura stessa, parlando del drago nei vari opuscoli, dicendo che i suoi occhi sono rossi perché è una creatura tabù (come Gojyo insomma). Ci tengo a precisarlo.
> 
> Questa storia è anche un grande omaggio a Lovecraft, uno dei miei autori preferiti, e non per moda.
> 
> A voi

 

 

 

 

 

“Ritengo che la cosa più misericordiosa al mondo   
sia l'incapacità della mente umana a mettere  
in correlazione tutti i suoi contenuti.”

_H.P. Lovecraft_

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2hx22x1)

**La zona d’ombra**

A una settimana dallo scontro con Ukoku, i quattro ragazzi erano ancora intrappolati nel profondo dell’entroterra del confine cinese con l’India: stanchi, provati e feriti, avanzavano lentamente nella fitta boscaglia che aveva ospitato lo scontro.

Sulla mappa nessun villaggio a chilometri di distanza, nessun insediamento umano, nessun posto dove rifornirsi di cibo o di acqua.

Sanzo, che aveva vagato per quattro anni nelle più disparate condizioni ambientali, da solo, affidandosi al suo istinto e alla sua nascente follia, era l’unico che sapeva realmente come muoversi. Era un bambino ai tempi ma presto era dovuto crescere, segnato dal sangue e da un’oscurità crescente. Sapeva bene, che se non avessero trovato insediamenti nell’arco di dieci giorni, l’acqua sarebbe finita, e a meno che non avessero trovato un fiumiciattolo dove abbeverarsi, la mancanza di liquidi sarebbe stato il loro più grande nemico. Più dei demoni, più degli animali feroci e più della fame stessa.

Una volta sola era rimasto senz’acqua ed era stata un’agonia durata ventiquattro ore: per sua enorme fortuna cominciò a piovere la mattina dopo e fece di tutto per recuperare gocce preziose dalle foglie o con le mani.

Osservò i suoi compagni: Hakkai aveva fatto il possibile per guarirli, ma le ferite superficiali ancora bruciavano le pelli ormai sporche e secche, e il malumore generale cominciava a minare gli equilibri del gruppo. Le risorse cominciavano a scarseggiare: il prezioso cibo in scatola che aveva comprato lui stesso, nel periodo in cui si era allontanato con Hazel e Gato, e quel poco che avevano gli altri tre bastava per una settimana, poi avrebbero dovuto procurarselo da solo. Quello che lo preoccupava era la riserva d’acqua. Finché si aggiravano nella boscaglia potevano dimezzare le dosi, ma quando avrebbero dovuto affrontare la desertica valle che portava all’altopiano tibetano, sarebbero stati guai seri. Tempo di arrivare al plateau tibetano e avrebbero finito la loro scorta.

«Hakkai», chiamò il demone con voce quasi udibile, ma l’altro si voltò. «Apri la mappa geofisica, ce l’hai ancora?»  
«Sì», il guaritore si avvicinò alla sacca e tirò fuori una grossa cartina piegata in più parti e la distese davanti al monaco: la parte che riguardava il Tibet e l’India era quasi al margine della mappa, ma era ben visibile.  
«C’è un grosso fiume che passa in mezzo alla valle dove siamo noi, prima delle montagne, il problema è che noi siamo proprio nel mezzo di questa boscaglia e non si vedono né animali né si sente odore o rumore d’acqua», disse Sanzo, osservando la mappa. «Se ci fossero animali basterebbe sapere dove si abbeverano e poi seguire il corso del fiume usando la bussola, funziona ancora, vero?»  
Hakkai annuì con occhi socchiusi, seguendo attentamente il discorso di Sanzo.  
«Sei preoccupato per la scorta d’acqua?»  
«Sì, non ci laviamo e questo da una parte ci fa risparmiare l’acqua, ma dall’altra non permette alle ferite di curarsi a dovere, non possiamo farti collassare per dei graffi, non in una situazione dove tutti dobbiamo stare all’erta. Ma allo stesso tempo non possiamo continuare a razionare l’acqua tra noi e Jeep, dobbiamo assolutamente trovare questo fiume o ci disidrateremo prima del tempo.»  
«A me preoccupa anche la tensione, Sanzo. Goku non è più tranquillo e Gojyo è in piena astinenza. Può sembrare stupido, ma questo lo rende irrequieto, più di qualsiasi altra mancanza, l’assenza di nicotina lo sta facendo star male. Cosa che a te non succede.»  
«Succede», ammise Sanzo, alzando gli occhi viola, il contorno leggermente rossastro. «Lo vedo anche io che più restiamo intrappolati qui dentro, più le cose si complicano. Il cibo in scatola non durerà per sempre, e tra noi e il drago potrebbe finire tra una settimana, questo ci costringerà a cacciare, che a loro piaccia o no.»  
«Non l’hanno mai fatto, e neanche io», disse Hakkai, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Era la prima volta che la natura si metteva contro di loro a quel modo. Deserto a parte.  
«Non importa, se vogliono mangiare allora che se lo procurino con le mani, io così ho fatto. Arrivi a un certo punto in cui o uccidi o muori, e se ci tieni davvero alla tua vita lasci da parte ogni insulso moralismo. Fidati, qualsiasi cosa si muova di giorno o di notte diventa cibo ai tuoi occhi, chiunque giurerebbe il contrario finché non sta per morire di fame.»  
Il tono con cui Sanzo aveva parlato aveva inquietato Hakkai, quella forse era l’esperienza più dura e terribile che il monaco aveva mai affrontato da solo, e ora gli toccava ripeterlo, guidando lui stesso persone che non avevano la sua esperienza.  
«Posso cercare di tenerli a bada mentre tu dici loro cosa fare, te l’ho detto, sono irrequieti.»  
«Che se la facciano passare, dobbiamo camminare per chilometri. Dobbiamo usare Jeep il meno possibile per non stancarlo e usarlo possibilmente per ricognizioni aeree, come abbiamo fatto fino ad ora. Solo lui può trovare l’acqua e poi guidarci da essa.»  
«Sì, Jeep in questo caso è più prezioso di qualsiasi altra cosa, come se già non lo fosse», chiuse gli occhi nel dirlo: amava molto il suo piccolo e raro draghetto albino, una creatura proibita, nata probabilmente dalle mani e dai laboratori del loro temuto nemico. Come tutto girasse attorno a un’unica presenza li terrorizzava.  
«Meglio rimettersi in marcia, ci conviene andare verso nord e poi verso ovest. A nord ci sono le montagne, e dove ci sono montagne ci sono ghiacciai, che qui resistono tutto l’anno.»  
«E dove ci sono ghiacciai c’è l’acqua. Ma a questo punto mi preoccupa il clima, non abbiamo abiti adatti a temperature così rigide, dovremo comunque stare ai piedi di queste montagne, e arrivati all’altopiano sperare che non faccia troppo freddo. È autunno e le temperature cominciano a calare.»  
«Ogni cosa verrà a suo tempo, occupiamoci prima di uscire vivi da qui, e possibilmente con carne e acqua, possiamo giusto cercare di cacciare grossi animali per procurarci delle pelli, ma per ora non ho visto altro che uccelli.»  
Hakkai chiuse la mappa, rimettendola a posto nello zaino e si tolse gli occhiali, che usava al posto del monocolo in quei momenti, perché erano più pratici. Li pulì con delicatezza con la casacca cinese, indossandoli poi di nuovo.  
«Qui almeno abbiamo la fortuna di avere questa flora davvero rigogliosa, ci conviene fare scorta subito di cacciagione, senza aspettare di finire le scorte.»  
«Se quei due non si mettono a piangere per un coniglio scuoiato lo faccio anche subito.»

Nessuno pianse, anche se Gojyo trattenne il respiro quando Sanzo strappò con le mani la pelle, lasciando luccicare alla luce flebile del fuoco acceso la carne sanguinante. Goku aveva troppa fame per trovare qualcosa di disgustoso in quello spettacolo, e poi era abituato alle ben più macabre carcasse che venivano appese nei mercati cittadini. Hakkai invece dava l’aria di esser quel tipo di persona che non s’impressionava davanti a niente, e Sanzo non ne aveva mai avuto il minimo dubbio. Si era tolto la veste da monaco, compresi i guanti, per lavorare senza ingombri.  
«Pensavamo di marciare per un giorno intero e poi sprecare un paio di giorni per accumulare carne e pesce.»  
«E dove ce la mettiamo la carne? Non dura poi così tanto», disse Gojyo, sedendosi a terra vicino al fuoco.  
«Costruiremo un affumicatoio, Hakkai ha letto come si fa», disse Sanzo senza neanche guardarlo, immergendo la carne nel brodo, in modo che si ammorbidisse cuocendo e s’insaporisse abbastanza da essere commestibile per quella sera. Dovevano decisamente rimettersi in forze, anche solo per affrontare la notte. Lo sbalzo termico era impressionante e dovevano bruciare calorie anche solo per scaldarsi e riposare.  
«Pare ci sia un fiumiciattolo a un giorno di cammino da qui, una volta trovato ci accamperemo per pescare e cacciare, affumicheremo la carne in modo che si conservi più a lungo e recupereremo acqua, è ovvio.»  
Gojyo e Goku annuirono stancamente, l’idea era più che plausibile, dovevano prima pensare alla sopravvivenza e poi a riprendere il cammino verso ovest. Non potevano rischiare di arrivare a destinazione più distrutti di quanto già non fossero.

Goku era particolarmente abile nella pesca, sembrava avere quel connubio tra istinto e una sottile sensibilità alle cose più impercettibili. Avendo vista e udito particolarmente sviluppati non faceva fatica a prendere i pesci. In poco tempo si trovarono con tanta di quella carne da affumicare che potevano andare avanti un mese. Ma non era quello il problema: Jeep li aveva guidati fino all’acqua senza che si perdessero nella folta vegetazione, e avevano riempito tutte le borracce in loro possesso, era la tensione, il terrore che sarebbero arrivati al castello di Hoto senza mai riposare su un letto vero, come era capitato loro fino a quel momento, che sarebbero diventati simili a bestie, per mangiare e sopravvivere. Nessuno di loro era pronto a questo, a parte Sanzo, e forse anche lui in fondo aveva paura di avventurarsi sull’altopiano tibetano.

Quel giorno era Gojyo a essere particolarmente nervoso. L’astinenza da nicotina si faceva sentire sempre più forte e lui più insopportabile. La sua intolleranza nei confronti dei più piccoli difetti dei suoi compagni era diventata ingestibile per lui per primo. L’eccessiva calma di Hakkai, il lamento perpetuo di Goku e l’acidità perenne di Sanzo, tutto era capace di fargli salire il sangue al cervello. Sarebbe esploso, un giorno o l’altro, e non avrebbe potuto difendersi in alcun modo.

Quel giorno arrivò anche troppo presto. La vittima della sua furia da astinenza neanche a dirlo fu Sanzo. Sanzo che non aveva mai davvero finito le sigarette. Di certo era stato più furbo di lui, a razionare la scorta di prezioso tabacco e velenosa nicotina per non restare senza. Infatti Gojyo si era spesso chiesto come mai Sanzo non subisse i danni dell’astinenza. Una settimana e mezza senza nicotina. La prima, diceva Hakkai, era la più difficile da attraversare, doveva solo avere pazienza.

_Pazienza._

Sentiva l’intensa voglia di strappargli quel mozzicone mezzo consumato dalle labbra e spegnergliela in fronte, proprio al centro, proprio dove spiccava quel maledetto chakra scarlatto.  
Il monaco era intento a ripulire dei pesci per l’essicazione: già, lui era utile, lui sapeva cacciare e pescare, il povero Genjo, da ragazzino, era rimasto solo al mondo a bivaccare nei boschi. Quel continuo parlare delle abilità di sopravvivenza del bonzo lo avevano irritato, forse anche a causa dell’astinenza. I suoi occhi di brace vedevano il mondo in modo diverso, da quando erano stati lasciati mezzi morenti da Ukoku, nella fitta vegetazione ai confini dell’India. Anche lui sapeva cosa voleva dire sopravvivere. Non aveva mai cacciato; non animali almeno. Aveva cacciato i soldi che persone troppo disattente tenevano nelle tasche del retro dei pantaloni, aveva cacciato il cibo buttato via dai ristoranti, aveva cacciato i lavori più degradanti e umilianti. Sanzo si era sporcato le mani col sangue, di uomini, bestie, demoni. Lui con cosa si era sporcato le mani? Con la sua stessa dignità?  
La sigaretta spiegazzata e rotta che Sanzo fumava tranquillo pensando di esser solo gli provocava tutte quelle sensazioni?  
«E così ti sei tenuto da parte delle sigarette, a quanto vedo…»

Sanzo aveva già percepito la sua presenza da tempo, là, tra gli alberi, a guardarlo mentre vicino al fiume ripuliva quel pesce di cui non sapeva il nome, togliendo gli organi, sciacquandolo dal sangue, buttando via le lische. E fumando. Aveva solo sei sigarette da parte, e quella che stava fumando era rimasta a metà per due giorni. Frammentava la dipendenza, sapendo di non essere poi tanto più forte del mezzo demone.

«Sono solo stato più furbo di te», disse Sanzo, immergendo le mani nell’acqua ghiacciata. Erano rosse. Ormai non capiva più se erano rosse per il freddo o per il sangue che non riusciva a togliersi dalla pelle. Lui aveva sempre avuto la pelle bianca, candida, aveva detto qualche maniaco del cazzo a cui aveva fatto saltare le cervella. Non olivastra, non di quella leggera sfumatura di giallo quasi impercettibile tipica degli abitanti dell’Asia. Lui era bianco e la sua pelle aveva sfumature dolcemente rosa. A quello pensava, mentre sentiva i passi pesanti di Gojyo sull’erba.

Alla sua pelle bianca, alle sue origini. 

Il piegarsi della pelle dei pantaloni mentre si chinava al suo fianco era quasi impercettibile.

Ai propri capelli biondi, ai propri occhi viola. Alla particolare combinazione che due DNA avevano avuto nell’utero di sua madre.

Sua madre, per un breve momento della vita aveva quasi creduto di non essere nato dal corpo di una donna, di esser stato partorito dal fiume, sgorgando dall’acqua, ignorando volutamente di esser stato posato in una cesta, con un rosario buddhista ad accompagnarlo.

Il dannato corvo gli aveva raccontato tutto: come sua madre, appena adolescente si fosse innamorata di uomo maturo e di come, lasciatasi andare a una passione sfrenata, si era fatta ingravidare, per poi morire di parto, probabilmente sola, da qualche parte.

Come poteva saperlo, Ukoku?

«Mi senti?»

La mano di Gojyo gli voltò il viso, prendendolo per il mento, e con quel movimento brusco la cenere cadde sopra di essa. La spostò velocemente, scrollandola per la fastidiosa sensazione di calore, anche se breve e istantanea, sulla pelle.

«Hakkai ti stava cercando, dice che ha bisogno di te per sistemare qualcosa nell’affumicatoio», disse Gojyo, scostandosi distrattamente i capelli rossi da una spalla.  
«Lo raggiungo tra poco, prima finisco qui», strappò la lisca principale dalla polpa del pesce, buttandola da parte. Era già pieno di vespe, attratte dal puzzo di pesce crudo. Aspirò il fumo tenendo la cicca tra i denti, consumando la brace davanti agli occhi del mezzosangue.  
«Sai, fumo da quando ero un ragazzino e mai ero stato un giorno senza sigarette, in un modo o nell’altro, riuscivo sempre ad averne una, anche solo una al giorno.»  
Sanzo non rispose, continuando, nella sua inquietante apatia, a pulire il pesce, passando a un altro. La sigaretta tra i denti, le mani rosse, i capelli scomposti e gli occhi socchiusi.  
«Tu quando hai iniziato a fumare?» Domandò per puro interesse, a quel bonzo che quasi non riconosceva. Normalmente Sanzo lo avrebbe cacciato, gli avrebbe detto qualche frase crudele, pur di starsene da solo. Invece lo aveva trovato intento a pensare a qualcosa, qualcosa di così profondo da non smuoverlo quando si era chinato vicino a lui.  
«Avevo… diciassette anni», rispose Sanzo, buttando l’ultimo pesce pulito nel secchio e chinandosi di nuovo verso il fiume per lavarsi le mani. Non indossava la veste, neanche i guanti e la maglia nera. Solo i jeans, gli stivali, e una lisa maglia che usava per faccende come quella. Una maglia che si poteva rovinare o rompere.  
«E perché hai iniziato?»  
«Tu perché hai iniziato?» Domandò di rimando il monaco, spostando gli occhi violetti verso i suoi.  
Gojyo sorrise e tentò di sfilargli la sigaretta dalle labbra, con un gesto lento, che venne prontamente fermato dalle dita di Sanzo. Gli stringevano il polso, così forte che sarebbe rimasta l’impronta.  
«Avevo visto mio fratello farlo qualche volta, quando pensava che io non potessi osservarlo. Sospirava sempre, sospiri di piacere, mentre fumava. Non so se ora fuma ancora, ma ai tempi era rilassante e piacevole, per lui. Quando… calmava mia madre, per evitare che mi picchiasse troppo, fumava e allora ho pensato che, se lo avessi fatto anche io, allora avrei provato piacere. Non avevo mai provato una cosa simile, da bambino, a parte quando stavo con lui e giocavamo. Ma pur essendo un bambino capivo che non era… la stessa cosa.»  
Sanzo lasciò che il fumo uscisse dalle sue labbra con lentezza, dopo aver ascoltato il mezzo demone, tenendo il suo polso ancora tra le dita.  
«Ti riempie i polmoni di catrame e ti avvelena il cervello poco a poco, un lento e inesorabile suicidio. Nessuno meglio di un fumatore può sapere questo. Il piacere provoca dolore. Il desiderio provoca dolore. Come ti senti ora?»

Perché Sanzo gli stava facendo quello? Perché era così calmo e inquietante? Le occhiaie bluastre parevano quasi più profonde e spiccavano sulla pelle diafana. Era malato? Quella situazione lo aveva riportato a qualche pensiero triste?  
O forse…

«Sento… mi sento profondamente insoddisfatto, voglio fumare, voglio la tua sigaretta.»  
«Saresti disposto a farmi male per averla?» Domandò il bonzo, stringendola tra le labbra per non farla cadere.  
«Non sono così stronzo», Gojyo strattonò il braccio, liberandolo. Quel discorso stava prendendo una piega poco piacevole. «Tieniti le tue sigarette…»  
La furia tanto agognata da Gojyo era scomparsa, messa a dura prova dal comportamento ambiguo e assurdo del monaco. Ci sarebbero state altre occasioni, di questo ne era certo.

Perché si era comportato così, si domandò Sanzo una volta solo. Perché gli era tanto importato di qualcosa di così stupido come il fumare e le motivazioni che avevano spinto Gojyo a farlo.  
Raramente, a parte Goku, si era sentito così vicino a qualcuno, forse era quello.

Forse qualcosa di istintivo e pericoloso stava di nuovo prendendo il sopravvento. Quando era ragazzino la solitudine lo aveva sconvolto, l’omicidio gli aveva fatto sanguinare l’anima. Quello che Ukoku gli aveva fatto provare era anche peggio: aveva colpito Goku davanti a lui. Goku, fino a quel momento non si era mai veramente reso conto di cosa fosse per lui. Se era sano di mente, lo doveva a quegli occhi color del sole. Quel figlio di puttana lo sapeva. Ukoku pareva conoscerlo meglio di se stesso. L’oblio, l’oscurità, l’istinto omicida. Verso lui, verso l’uomo che aveva osato cercare di togliergli l’unica cosa che lo legava indirettamente al suo Maestro. Il sorriso di Goku era candido quanto il suo.  
Strinse i denti attorno al mozzicone.  
C’era dentro di lui qualcosa che non poteva dire; un’attrazione per il male che soffocava da anni.

Ukoku lo sapeva.

Era come lui.  
Era uguale a lui.

Quella spaventosa conclusione lo spinse a prendere il mozzicone quasi esaurito e a buttarlo nel fiume, assieme al resto delle frattaglie e lische di pesce.

«Mi stavi cercando?»  
La voce di Sanzo giunse bassa alle orecchie di Hakkai, abbastanza udibile da farlo voltare comunque. Stava esaminando le varie carte geografiche che avevano a disposizione, pensando a una cosa. Si voltò verso il monaco che era entrato nella tenda che avevano allestito il giorno prima.  
«Sì, non ti preoccupare, ho risolto con l’affumicatoio, volevo parlarti di una cosa. Quando eri con Hazel e Gato, ci siamo fermati in un villaggio, forse il giorno prima di trovarti.»  
Sanzo si appoggiò a terra, vicino al demone che intanto stava aprendo davanti a lui una cartina piuttosto vecchia, che non aveva mai visto.  
«Ho parlato con una signora, che conosce molto bene queste zone. Mi ha raccontato molte cose, comprese storie di mostri e fantasmi che abitano questa zona», indicò con l’indice il cerchio disegnato con un pennarello rosso sulla carta ingiallita. «La chiamano la zona d’ombra, è un po’ alla stregua del triangolo delle Bermuda.»  
«Cosa succede in questa zona d’ombra?» Domandò Sanzo, girando lentamente la cartina verso di sé.  
«Pare che si abbassino i livelli di difesa psichica del cervello. Io, te e Goku abbiamo una particolare sensibilità che ci porta a percepire entità non più fisiche o che non lo sono mai state, Gojyo non può farlo, non so se è per la sua condizione di mezzo sangue. Credo però che sia fortunato, se quello che la signora mi ha raccontato corrisponde al vero.»  
«Che cosa ti ha raccontato?»  
«Molte cose e nessuna edificante, il problema è che noi, per arrivare all’altopiano tibetano dobbiamo scegliere se passarci attraverso o aggirarlo.»  
«Ci vorrebbero giorni, se non settimane per aggirare questa zona.»  
«Siamo ancora in tempo, Sanzo, per farlo. Ci siamo appena entrati…», la voce di Hakkai diventò improvvisamente greve. «Sanzo, non sono un bambino, non sono tipo da credere a favole e storielle. Ma non so come ti senti tu, ma provo una certa inquietudine, e non dettata dalla soggezione della leggenda su questo luogo. Ma da altro, credo di conoscere abbastanza bene come e cosa sento… nel profondo», Hakkai abbassò lo sguardo, prendendo la tazza col caffè ormai freddo tra le dita lunghe.  
«Hai avuto dei pensieri particolari?» Domandò Sanzo, richiudendo la cartina quasi a pezzi con cura.  
Hakkai rispose con un sorriso discreto, guardando altrove per un momento.  
«Credi di aver superato certe cose e poi tornano con la violenza di uno schiaffo. I miei sogni non sono mai pacifici o felici, ma avevo trovato una certa stabilità e non erano più tinti di rosso. Credo tu possa capirmi, in qualche modo.»

Sanzo non disse niente, limitandosi ad ascoltarlo, come al suo solito, emettendo uno dei suoi versi di circostanza, che volevano dire tutto e niente. I suoi pensieri erano più morbosi del solito, più oscuri e intricati del solito. Era colpa della zona d’ombra? Sanzo non lo poteva sapere, in cuor suo pensava solo di essere turbato dallo scontro avuto con Ukoku, più che altro.  
Era come se l’avesse in qualche modo violato dentro, con le sue parole, le sue rivelazioni e il suo tentativo di farlo sparire dall’esistenza.  
Al solo pensarci la rabbia montava furente dentro di lui, qualcosa di così forte che anche con le ossa rotte sarebbe riuscito a uccidere un uomo, strozzandolo con le sue mani. E il pensiero di avere la gola di qualcuno tra le mani lo rasserenava.

«Tu come ti senti?» Domandò Hakkai, con ancora il bordo della tazza accostato al labbro inferiore.  
«Io sto bene», mentì Sanzo, alzando gli occhi verso quelli smeraldini del compagno. Sapeva bene come fosse impossibile mentire a quello sguardo indagatore, a quel bastardo che non poteva proprio farne a meno, di guardarti dentro. Di scrutare, osservare, leggere, analizzare. Con la cura di uno scienziato.

Uno scienziato.

Ukoku prima di tutto era un uomo di scienza.  
E i suoi dannati pensieri tornavano sempre su di lui.

La notte, oscura e piena di tetri suoni, non era d’aiuto per il suo cervello tormentato. Aveva tentato di addormentarsi in qualsiasi modo, era arrivato anche a bere una di quelle brodaglie nauseanti che Hakkai sapeva preparare con erbe medicinali. Lo avevano intontito, quelle droghe, e fatto appisolare per qualche ora, ma poi il canto di qualche lupo lontano lo aveva scosso.

C’era la luna quella notte, ed era appena sorta, alta e piena in cielo.

Non era l’unico sveglio. A osservare il grande e luminoso satellite c’era anche Goku, seduto sul sacco a pelo, le braccia a circondare le ginocchia e lo sguardo stranamente perso.  
«Non dormi?» Chiese Sanzo, a voce non troppo alta per non svegliare gli altri due compagni, che parevano invece dormire piuttosto pacificamente.  
«Ho la testa piena di pensieri», sussurrò il ragazzo, girandosi a guardarlo. Aveva l’aria di un uomo, giovane, ma pur sempre un uomo. «Per la prima volta durante il viaggio ho paura.»  
«Paura di cosa? Peggio che morire cosa potrebbe succedere?» Il cinismo di Sanzo forse era fuori luogo, ma la mancanza di sonno lo rendeva irrequieto.  
«Vedervi morire, c’è qualcosa nel mio cervello che mi dice che è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe accadermi. Come se mi fosse già successa.»  
Goku ebbe un brivido in quel momento, che gli fece stringere le ginocchia più forte, si avvolse nel sacco a pelo che aveva aperto e posato sulle spalle.  
«Se cominci a pensare a queste cose non farai altro che rendere più dura la traversata. Siamo quasi arrivati, non possiamo perderci a pensare come e dove moriremo.»  
Goku sospirò, gattonando verso di lui, restando alla debita distanza di un metro: con un Sanzo così irritabile non era una buona idea avvicinarsi troppo.  
«Ho visto morire tante persone in questo viaggio e non c’è momento in cui non ci ripensi: uomini, donne… bambini. Mi chiedo come si possa uccidere dei bambini, ad esempio. Cosa scatta nel cervello delle persone? Non parlo dei demoni impazziti, ma di chi crede che sia davvero utile essere così crudeli…»  
«Ci sono uomini che pensano che certe cose debbano esser fatte», rispose Sanzo, sollevandosi sui gomiti per guardarlo meglio. «A mio avviso se un uomo crede che sia giusto uccidere dei bambini solo per la loro razza non è degno di considerarsi superiore a una bestia.»  
«Le parole che dissi quella notte, nella tana di Yakumo a quegli uomini mi rimbombano spesso nelle orecchie», gli confidò Goku, volgendo i begli occhi dorati verso di lui.  
Sanzo non sapeva mai cosa rispondere di fronte a tanta ammirazione e devozione del ragazzo: non pensava di meritarsela.  
«Tornando al discorso… come mai ti sta venendo questa paranoia della nostra morte?»  
Goku si strinse nelle spalle, sbattendo le ciglia, abbozzando un leggero sorriso.  
«Non lo so, è da un paio di giorni che pensieri molto cupi mi preoccupano. Lo sai, io cerco sempre di vedere il lato positivo delle cose, ma in questi giorni non riesco, mi sento oppresso qui», si toccò il petto, sospirando. «Non so se è per quello che abbiamo subito recentemente, per aver finalmente capito chi è il nostro vero nemico e averlo incontrato.»  
«Hai paura di lui?» Domandò Sanzo, cercando lo sguardo che non era più rivolto a lui.  
«Ci ha sconfitto, anche se non se n’è andato completamente illeso, per merito tuo.»  
«Non è stato solo merito mio», si sentì di specificare Sanzo. Se Hakkai non lo avesse guarito arrivando a svenire, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sollevare la pistola di Gato per sparargli. Avevano imparato a fare gioco di squadra, da quando avevano incontrato Kamisama. Ma per tutto il tempo che si erano battuti con Ukoku si era soltanto sentito un topo nelle fauci di un enorme e spietato corvo. Aveva giocato con loro, anche se alla fine era rimasto ferito dalla sua stessa arroganza. Avrebbe tanto voluto forargli la tempia da parte a parte, vedere il suo cervello esplodere, il cranio in mille pezzi. Ma saperlo cieco era abbastanza. C’erano momenti, in quegli strani giorni, in cui non riusciva a reprimere un mezzo sorriso di soddisfazione.  
«Sanzo, a cosa stai pensando?» Chiese Goku, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio. «Stai… sorridendo.»

Quel sorriso era bello e inquietante allo stesso tempo. La luce spettrale della luna illuminava la pelle lattea del monaco nell’identico modo in cui il Sole rifletteva sulla superficie oscura del satellite, in modo così forte e vivido da renderlo visibile agli occhi di chi poteva alzare il volto e guardarlo. Così come lui ora aveva occhi per apprezzare quel leggero piegarsi di labbra, gli occhi violetti rivolti inconsciamente alla luna.

«Capita anche a me di avere pensieri particolarmente edificanti», rispose il monaco abbassando lo sguardo. Chiuse gli occhi, riposandoli per aver osservato troppo la luna, la cui immagine oramai gli si era stampata nella mente, per poi riaprirli verso il ragazzo. Si stringeva il sacco a pelo attorno alle spalle, faceva freddo quella notte.  
Cosa gli scattò nel cervello non lo sapeva. Semplicemente scostò il sacco a pelo, tornado a stendersi e chiamando Goku. Il ragazzo lo guardò, mettendoci qualche secondo a recepire l’invito. Si girò verso destra, verso Gojyo che pareva profondamente addormentato, dandogli le spalle. Gli era venuto spontaneo, gli era già capitato, quando era più piccolo e col cervello di un bambino, di dormire con Sanzo, anche se il monaco non aveva mai manifestato eccessiva felicità per questo. Lo aveva fatto però, lo aveva accolto nel suo letto, dormendo insieme senza malizia alcuna, nelle notti più fredde, quando ancora Goku era terrorizzato dalla neve. Non si erano mai abbracciati, non si erano mai stretti l’uno all’altro, solo Goku appoggiava la schiena alla sua, traendo da essa il calore di cui necessitava e Sanzo sapeva quanto lui ne avesse bisogno. Come quella volta che Gojyo gli aveva tagliato involontariamente i capelli, Sanzo si era appoggiato a lui per rassicurarlo e scaldarlo.  
Si tolse il sacco a pelo dalle spalle e percorse quel metro che lo separava da lui: il sacco a pelo conteneva due persone se magre e stese sul fianco e questo voleva dire stare incredibilmente vicini. Si infilò nello spazio che Sanzo aveva lasciato per lui, appoggiando le mani al suo petto, facendone poi scivolare una sul suo fianco sottile mentre lo osservava chiudere la cerniera.  
Sentirono dei rumori, l’abbassarsi di una cerniera e poi dei passi: era Gojyo che si era svegliato, probabilmente per appartarsi nel bosco, per espletare qualche bisogno fisiologico. Il mezzo demone, probabilmente non trovando Goku steso dove doveva essere, volse lo sguardo verso di loro, si fermò un momento, come se dovesse mettere a fuoco e poi tornò a camminare.  
«Ci ha visti», disse Goku, improvvisamente in ansia.  
«Non stiamo facendo niente, di che ti preoccupi?» Fece Sanzo, finendo di chiudere la cerniera, rilassandosi sul piccolo e scomodo cuscino da viaggio.  
«Di niente, è solo che… potrebbe fraintendere.»  
«Che lo faccia pure», disse il bonzo, chiudendo gli occhi. «Come se fosse la prima volta che fraintende qualcosa.»  
Goku sorrise, sistemandosi sul fianco sinistro, mentre Sanzo infilava un braccio sotto il cuscino, come sempre faceva quando dormiva. Il mattino si ritrovava quasi sempre con la mano formicolante, ma era l’unica posizione in cui riusciva ad addormentarsi. Goku tenne una mano appoggiata mollemente sul petto di Sanzo, non potendola mettere da nessun’altra parte e l’altra appoggiata lungo il proprio fianco.  
«Sei comodo?» Domandò con voce flebile, quando ormai il monaco aveva chiuso gli occhi.

Sanzo aprì gli occhi: il calore del corpo di Goku era rassicurante ed eccitante allo stesso tempo.

«Sì, adesso dormi», rispose chiudendo nuovamente le palpebre, sperando che non lo assillasse più con domande futili.

Sanzo e Goku che dormivano nello stesso sacco a pelo, era qualcosa di abbastanza inquietante, se non disturbante. Sanzo stesso quel pomeriggio gli era parso perso nei suoi pensieri come raramente accadeva. Sì, la mattina, tra la pressione bassa e il rincoglionimento generale, non era uno che parlava molto, specie se stava pensando a qualcosa di importante.  
Gli facevano quasi tenerezza, non c’era niente di malizioso in quell’abbraccio. Non aveva mai dubitato dell’affetto che provavano l’uno per l’altro, ma si sentiva a disagio nel vedere quei due volti così vicini. Tornò a stendersi nel suo sacco a pelo, sentendo l’umidità della notte penetrargli nelle ossa attraverso la pelle e la carne.

Venne svegliato con un calcio sulla schiena da un Goku dispettoso, che aveva finto di scavalcarlo solo per poterlo importunare. Lo afferrò per la caviglia, facendolo cadere, ridacchiando per le sue imprecazioni.  
Goku quella mattina era disteso, tranquillo, la sua risata andava a riempire il silenzio della cupa boscaglia. Non sapeva se il suo buon umore era dipeso dall’aver dormito al caldo, vicino al corpo di Sanzo, o  per il fatto che aveva le narici ancora piene del suo profumo. Nessuno di loro si lavava decentemente da giorni; giusto una veloce sciacquata nella acque gelide del fiume, per pulire le ferite, e il termine profumo non era appropriato.  
Ma non poteva usare altro aggettivo per descrivere l’odore che gli era rimasto addosso.  
Mai, nella sua vita, si era portato la maglia al naso, per aspirare meglio una fragranza già conosciuta e così famigliare.

Dal canto suo Sanzo non sembrava diverso dal solito. Quella mattina era del solito umore, mancava solo l’onnipresente sigaretta del mattino, post colazione. Era il solito bonzo mezzo rintronato dalla pressione bassa. Agli occhi di una persona comune poteva sembrare quello. Ma Goku sapeva che quella notte Sanzo era andato da qualche parte, lo aveva sentito alzarsi, ma non aveva osato seguirlo, pensando che forse si dovesse appartare per fare pipì o altro. Ma Sanzo era stato via a lungo e quando era tornato il suo odore era più forte, così tanto da restargli sui vestiti.

Si misero in marcia, pieni di carne essiccata e acqua, pronti a riprendere il viaggio tra gli innumerevoli alberi. L’ultima cosa che si aspettavano era la casetta di un’eremita in mezzo al bosco, neanche tanto lontano da dove si erano accampati. Era una donna sulla settantina, col volto profondamente segnato dalla stanchezza e dall’età. Lunghi capelli bianchi legati in una treccia le cadevano sulla schiena curva. Nonostante l’aspetto arcigno fu stranamente ospitale con loro.

Offrì ai ragazzi del tè, per Hakkai fu un’autentica gioia dei sensi, non beveva tè da quando le foglie erano finite, ormai due settimane fa. Strinse la tazza tra le dita, come ad assaporarne il calore attraverso la grezza ceramica.  
«Raramente dei viaggiatori passano per questa zona», disse la donna, sedendosi sulla vecchia sedia di legno. «E da molto prima di questa storia dei demoni.»  
«Da molto prima? Eppure il pellegrinaggio per il Tibet non costringe i fedeli a passare per questa via?» Domandò Sanzo, carezzando il bordo leggermente bagnato della tazza ancora piena di tè.  
«I fedeli esperti sanno che è meglio aggirare questa zona», la voce della vecchia era aspra, leggermente velata di cortesia, probabilmente data dalla solitudine. «O finirebbero per ammazzarsi tra di loro nell’arco di due notti.»  
Sanzo spostò gli occhi violetti verso Hakkai, che stava bevendo la calda e rigenerante bevanda con occhi socchiusi.  
«Perché?» Chiese alla donna.  
Hita, il nome della donna, sospirò pesantemente. Da quando erano arrivati aveva continuato a osservare Sanzo con un che di nostalgico.  
«Una volta un monaco come te mi fece la stessa domanda, anche se sono passati quasi vent’anni.»  
«Un monaco Sanzo?» Domandò Gojyo, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia.  
«Sì, erano in due, in verità. Uno lo conoscevo da quando era un ragazzo, da prima di diventare un Sanzo… la memoria ormai mi gioca brutti scherzi, a volte non ricordo neanche i nomi dei miei figli, eppure ricordo cose vecchie come questa», sospirò ancora, versandosi altro tè. «Comunque, con lui c’era un monaco molto giovane, molto curioso e mi domandò come mai questa zona fosse disabitata. Vedete, io non ho sempre vissuto qui, anni fa, quando ero giovane, me ne andai in cerca di fortuna più a sud, nel pieno del continente indiano. Lì conobbi una famiglia di passaggio, quella del monaco amico mio… e mi aiutò tanto, davvero. Fino a che non decisi di tornare qui a passare i miei ultimi giorni, dato che il mio precoce invecchiamento è dipeso da una malattia. Ma mi è stata fatta una domanda precisa e devo rispondere: quest’area viene chiamata la zona d’ombra. Non si sa da quanto sia così o cosa l’abbia fatta diventare così, ma agisce sulle menti degli uomini, tutti. Non c’è uomo, donna, umano o demone, che sia riuscito a non cedere al suo richiamo e uscirne illeso. Non sempre si muore qui dentro, ma qualcosa ti viene tolto o fatto, questa è una delle poche verità del mondo, assieme all’inevitabilità della morte.»  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia, quella donna aveva un modo di esprimersi davvero cupo, lo metteva quasi in soggezione con quegli occhi scuri, così in contrasto con i capelli perfettamente bianchi.  
Sanzo pareva di nuovo perso nei suoi pensieri, silenzioso mentre osservava il tavolo di legno massiccio.  
«Cosa accade di preciso a queste persone?» Chiese Hakkai, posando la tazza. «Avevo sentito parlare della zona d’ombra ben prima di arrivare qui. Pare che abbatta le difese psichiche delle persone…»  
«Tutti noi, chi in un modo chi in un altro, abbiamo dei sensi oltre ai cinque di base, che ci permettono di sentire, percepire, udire con la mente cose che altrimenti non saremmo in grado di individuare. Mi sembrate uomini piuttosto esperti in materia.»  
«Abbastanza», rispose Sanzo, più atono del solito, se era possibile.  
«In questa zona le difese del nostro cervello calano e questi particolari sensi diventano più forti. Possono portare alla follia se non schermati, questo il nostro cervello lo sa bene e ci protegge. Ma senza i muri della nostra mente tutto può entrare e restare ancorato lì: a volte sono solo pensieri, a volte emozioni, a volte visioni e allucinazioni. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi gli spiriti possono prendere il sopravvento e avere la meglio.»  
«Ma lei come fa a vivere qui e non… cedere a questo potere?» Domandò Goku, che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento per seguire bene il discorso e non perdere una parola.  
«Vivo da sola, sono legata a questo luogo, è qui che devo morire, e ci morirò da sola. Se non fossimo già nella gibbosa crescente vi chiederei di restare, sono vecchia e la compagnia fa sempre piacere.»  
«Gibbosa crescente?» Chiese di nuovo Goku: non aveva mai sentito quel termine.  
«La fase che precede il plenilunio, Goku», rispose Hakkai gentilmente. «Si dice più comunemente luna crescente; quando la gobba della luna dà a ponente, significa che a breve ci sarà luna piena. Ecco, cosa c’entrano le fasi lunari con la zona d’ombra?»  
La donna si alzò di nuovo, anche se a fatica, camminando nella piccola stanza della casa di legno. Prese un vecchio diario di pelle e lo portò al tavolo.  
«Studiai a lungo il fenomeno, con le mie sole risorse, da sempre affascinata da questo genere di cose: ho scoperto che è quando la luna è piena, ossia quando è di fronte al sole e sorge e tramonta in maniera opposta, che il livello di violenza si quadruplica, qui. È strano, probabilmente non esiste una spiegazione scientifica per questo fenomeno. Alla fine la luna è un sasso e il sole niente altro che una stella, il fascino attorno a tutto ciò lo abbiamo creato noi», sospirò, tornando a sedersi, sfogliando le pagine ingiallite del diario. «Sospetto a questo punto che non sia la luna in sé a regolare il flusso della zona d’ombra ma qualcosa che ha vissuto qui… non ho mai potuto saperne di più, se vi erano dei culti pagani e violenti, cosa che sospetto, che hanno portato anime e spiriti ad ancorarsi a questa terra, se qualche sciamano ha praticato una maledizione… non lo so. So soltanto che fra una paio di notti, se restate qui, potrei cercare di uccidervi con l’accetta che uso per la legna. E non voglio.»  
I ragazzi restarono in silenzio a lungo, prima di ringraziare per il tè e rimettersi in cammino.

Regalò loro della verdura fresca e della frutta appena raccolta, oltre a una grande quantità di foglie di tè, tanto preziose per Hakkai e anche per Sanzo, cosa che non avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Prima di andarsene tornò vicino a Hita e la guardò con i propri limpidi occhi violetti.  
«Non riesce a ricordare i nomi di quei due monaci Sanzo?»  
«Se per te è tanto importante, ragazzo, posso sforzarmi», rispose guardandolo, alzando gli occhi neri verso di lui.  
«È importante», confermò Sanzo.  
La vide chinare il capo e chiudere gli occhi, stringendoli forte.  
«Ma sì, certo, il mio caro amico cambiò nome, ovviamente, dopo essere diventato un Sanzo e si chiamava Komyo.»  
Sanzo prese un profondo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi: sentire il suo nome pronunciato da altre labbra che non fossero quelle di Ukoku era rassicurante.  
«E il monaco che lo accompagnava?»  
«Mi dispiace, non riesco proprio a ricordarlo, è come se avessi tanti vuoti bianchi, anche il suo viso è un mistero. Ricordo solo una cosa… ricordo che li ho ospitati per qualche notte a casa mia, a Delhi, durante il Phalguna Purnima, non rimembro più in qualche circostanza mi trovai da sola con lui a parlare, ma mi disse una cosa che forse è l’unica spiegazione per questa zona d’ombra.»  
«Cosa?» Domandò Sanzo, spazientito dal parlare logorroico della donna e ormai convinto che quel monaco con Komyo non fosse altro che Ukoku stesso.  
«Il caos domina su ogni cosa. Ecco cosa mi disse.»

Verso sera, quando ormai procedere in macchina era diventato impossibile per la troppa oscurità, il gruppo si fermò di nuovo per accamparsi. Mentre Gojyo e Goku erano impegnati a cercare legna e pigne per accendere il fuoco, Hakkai e Sanzo erano rimasti ad allestire il campo.  
«Hai chiesto a Hita chi erano i due monaci Sanzo?» Domandò Hakkai, avvicinandosi a Genjo, mentre finiva di picchettare la tenda.  
«Sì, non c’è voluto un genio per capirlo», si alzò, posando il martello a terra. Si toccò il collo dolorante, massaggiandolo piano. «In verità non so molto sul mio Maestro, ricordo che quando ero un bambino lui si dovette assentare per un lungo periodo, ma sono ricordi frammentati, come quasi tutti quelli che ho, vengono a galla pian piano, come l’aver rammentato di aver conosciuto quel corvo e Kamisama quando era ancora un bambino…»  
«Sì», confermò il demone, osservando il volto pallido del monaco. «Sanzo, non hai una bella cera.»  
«Sono soltanto stanco», rispose leggermente piccato il bonzo, sollevando sulle spalle la veste che si era abbassato, per facilitarsi il lavoro. «I tuoi timori si sono concretizzati: la zona d’ombra esiste e noi ci siamo dentro. Cosa vogliamo fare?»  
Hakkai alzò un sopracciglio, guardando un attimo il terreno indurito dal freddo, che si faceva sempre più intenso.  
«Dalla cartina e da quanto ha detto Hita questa zona si estende per chilometri, aggirarla ci porterebbe via giorni di marcia, siamo ormai così vicini che possiamo anche rischiare… abbiamo affrontato di peggio, dopo tutto.»  
«Mh, basterà non entrare in contatto con altri individui, umani o demoni che siano.»  
«E noi?» Domandò Hakkai, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Non so se qui l’anomalia è più forte o se lo sarà a causa delle nostre difese abbassate, ma c’è qualcosa che mi spaventa, Sanzo, e lo dico senza vergogna.»  
«Che cosa?»  
«Che cosa succede se andiamo fuori di tesa?»


	2. Nebbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti. Dopo un po’ di ritardo, di cui mi scuso, ecco il secondo capitolo. In questo capitolo voglio precisare una cosa: c’è una scena, verso la fine, che assomiglia molto a quella di un film che si chiama “Stoker” di Park Chan-wook, ecco, liberi di crederci o meno io la scena l’avevo già pensata così, ben prima di vedere il film (visione recente tra l’altro) e ho notato questa somiglianza. Avevo anche pensato di cambiare la scena, ma dopo tutto mi piaceva così tanto, per il suo significato intrinseco, che non volevo privarmene. Come già detto, liberi di crederci o meno, l’ho pensata uguale senza volerlo.
> 
> Per la questione di Goku ipersensibile al paranormale, è una cosa che ho amplificato ai fini della storia, ma ho appreso dalle interviste ai personaggi della Minekura che Goku è effettivamente molto sensibile ai fenomeni paranormali e ho colto la palla al balzo.

  
 

_ “The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flash”. _   
Silent Hill

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=35mkxw4)   
 

  
 

** Nebbia **

   
Due giorni e l’astinenza da nicotina finalmente si faceva sentire di meno – nel senso che gli era passata la voglia di strozzare il bonzo corrotto per rubargli le sigarette. Da quando aveva saputo della zona d’ombra si domanda se le sue reazioni non fossero esagerate, esasperate dal potere di quel luogo.  
  
Si portò le dita tra i capelli.  
  
Cazzo, erano così sporchi da dargli fastidio, a lui, che per forza di cose lurido c’era stato molte volte. Quando avevano finalmente trovato l’acqua non avevano potuto lavarsi davvero, si erano puliti le ferite, ma Gojyo quando aveva sentito l’acqua fredda come il marmo si era tirato indietro davanti alla prospettiva di lavarli. Per sua fortuna, nel caso avesse voluto cambiare idea, ora camminavano seguendo il corso del ruscello.  
  
Si grattò la cute ancora, arrivando quasi a farsi male con le unghie, più lunghe del solito.  
«Fanculo!»  
C’era del sangue sotto l’unghia dell’indice sinistro: si era grattato così tanto da ferirsi. Hakkai all’imprecazione si fermò, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
«Che è successo?» Domandò con voce stanca, anche se sempre fin troppo gentile.  
«Niente, questi cazzo di capelli mi fanno un prurito incredibile e io gratto, gratto, gratto fino a staccarmi la pelle.»  
«Siamo tutti nella tua stessa situazione, Gojyo. È già un miracolo che non ci siamo presi i pidocchi… forse è il caso di rischiare un malanno e farci un bagno come si deve nel fiume, magari durante le ore più calde della giornata. Tu cosa ne pensi, Sanzo?»  
Il monaco si arrestò di colpo, nonostante avesse sentito i due parlare, e lasciò cadere la sacca sul terreno umido; solo allora si voltò a guardarli con aria scocciata, socchiudendo gli occhi e aprendo le braccia.  
«Facciamo quello che dobbiamo fare e poi usciamo da questo posto di merda.»  
  
Gojyo osservò il monaco riprendere la marcia dopo l’eccessiva reazione d’ira alla domanda che Hakkai aveva posto con nauseante gentilezza, dopodiché lanciò un’occhiata all’amico che pareva non dare ormai peso ai modi di fare di Sanzo che, tra l’altro, peggioravano giorno dopo giorno.  
  
Hakkai invece era diventato silenzioso: già non parlava molto di natura, limitandosi a interloquire quando era necessario e per rilassarsi più che per rompere il silenzio – ma quel silenzio era più assordante di qualsiasi parola, soprattutto quello di Hakkai. Nel tempo che aveva trascorso con lui, aveva imparato che fosse cosa buona e giusta diffidare più del suo essere taciturno, che delle sue parole.  
  
Sanzo si guardò in giro. In quel dannato bosco c’erano pochi animali, anche nel fiume ormai il pesce scarseggiava e non era affatto un buon segno. Più s’addentravano nella zona d’ombra, più tutto diventava isolato, silenzioso, desolato. Contò le pallottole che gli erano rimaste.  
Una. Due. Tre. Quattro. Cinque.  
  
Le mise da parte, ricominciando a contare. Erano  _poche_ , erano comunque  _troppo poche_. Gli animali erano sempre meno, potevano cacciarli usando trappole o armi più rudimentali, artigianali, ma questo avrebbe voluto dire coinvolgere anche Goku e Gojyo – in fondo Hakkai lo aiutava già da tempo nella caccia.  
Piegò indietro la testa, portando poi il capo in avanti e ruotando il collo cercando di far scrocchiare le ossa, sentendosi incredibilmente legato.  
  
Era  _stressante._  
  
Tutto in quella situazione lo era.  
  
Persino il cielo – sempre bianco, sempre cupo, sempre immobile – pareva schiacciarli con la sua pesantezza.  
  
«Se qualcuno vive qui, mi chiedo proprio cosa mangi», domandò Goku sovrappensiero, osservando uno strano uccello che non riusciva a identificare, prima che volasse via.  
«Magari si mangiano tra di loro», rispose atono Sanzo, chiudendo la scatola di pallottole già aperta e mettendola da parte. «C’hai mai pensato?»  
«I demoni dell’oasi mangiavano gli esseri umani», ricordò a voce alta il ragazzo, con un tono anche troppo candido. «Ma davvero si arriverebbe al cannibalismo?»  
«Più in fretta di quello che pensi”, fu la risposta laconica di Sanzo.  
  
Si accamparono nuovamente, accendendo un fuoco appena dopo il tramonto.  
Il suono dello scorrere del fiume era irritante, tanto che Sanzo si chiese seriamente perché lo sentisse così forte in quel momento, quando nei giorni precedenti era stato un semplice accompagnamento.  
  
Fu in quell’attimo che si rese conto del  _silenzio_. Neanche gli insetti facevano sentire la loro odiosa presenza: nessun grillo che cantava, nessuna civetta appollaiata a osservare la notte.  
  
Era  _innaturale._  
  
Jeep ci provò ancora, alzò il musino e guardò il cielo farsi sempre più scuro, così  si alzò il volo dopo un breve attimo d’indecisione.  
Pur essendo un drago provava sentimenti ed emozioni come le persone e gli mancava giusto il dono della parola, per questo si sentiva mortalmente in colpa per non essere riuscito ad aiutare i suoi compagni a uscire dalla zona d’ombra – molte altre volte aveva infatti sorvolato il cielo, orientandosi senza problemi per farli uscire dalle più fitte zone boschive.  
  
Ma quella volta aveva avuto problemi a orientarsi: da qualunque parte si girasse gli pareva che il sole fosse sempre nello stesso punto – cosa  _assolutamente impossibile_. Aveva cercato di farlo capire al suo padrone con i suoi pigolii acuti e sofferenti, ma Hakkai gli aveva accarezzato il capo con un’espressione tranquilla, anche se leggermente delusa, dicendogli di non preoccuparsi se non poteva aiutarli.  
  
Planò sul bosco, trovando la corrente d’aria più comoda per volare sopra quella selva immensa.  
  
Immensa, sì, anche  _troppo_.  
  
Solo in quel momento si rese conto dell’agghiacciante verità: quel bosco era senza fine, le montagne non c’erano più all’orizzonte, guardando dietro di sé non vedeva altro che l’enorme distesa boschiva.   
  
_Alberi. Ovunque._  
  
Tornò verso il basso in picchiata, infilandosi terrorizzato nella sconcertante visione di un mondo ricoperto di alberi. Sbucavano dal terreno come inquietanti dita di una donna anziana, pronte ad afferrarlo.  
Volava, ancora più veloce, sbattendo le grandi ali alla ricerca del suo padrone.  
Non riusciva a orientarsi, ogni angolo sembrava uguale al precedente, ogni arbusto simile a un altro, e i rami gli si paravano davanti improvvisamente, rischiando di farlo sbattere. Si appoggiò su un ramo dall’aria resistente, sbattendo le ali nervosamente, muovendo il lungo collo per protendere il muso verso l’alto e cercare con l’olfatto e l’udito i suoi amici.  
  
Niente. Assoluto e rimbombante  _silenzio_.  
  
La foresta era completamente svuotata: niente animali, niente insetti, niente vita.  
  
Hakkai alzò lo sguardo dalla cena che stava preparando, Jeep era scomparso di nuovo. Sapeva quanto fosse testardo il suo drago, doveva sentirsi davvero in colpa per non essere riuscito ad aiutare i suoi amici e spesso faceva qualche giro di ricognizione, controllando che fosse tutto a posto.  
Si alzò, lasciando il fornello alle cure di Goku che lo guardò sbattendo le ciglia, senza capire.  
Chiamò Jeep ad alta voce, portandosi le mani ai lati della bocca per amplificare il suono e aspettò – di solito il drago albino arrivava subito.  
  
Jeep sentì un richiamo in lontananza, allora rispose con un pigolio leggero, quasi spaventato, ma non abbastanza alto perché Hakkai potesse udirlo. Era davvero terrorizzato.  
Nel frattempo si era levata una lieve foschia dal nulla e tutto era diventato ancora più evanescente, ancora più irriconoscibile.  
  
«Jeep!» Alzò ancora di più la voce, lasciando che le prime note del panico la incrinassero. Gojyo si avvicinò a lui a grandi falcate, riconoscendo quel tono: anche quella volta che Jeep era scomparso per una notte intera Hakkai aveva avuto quell’espressione leggermente disperata sul volto e la voce di chi perdeva mano a mano le speranze.  
«Hakkai, cerca di stare calmo, vedrai che tornerà subito», cercò di rassicurarlo, magari con parole stupide e vuote, ma aveva paura che il demone si lasciasse andare alla cieca emotività – cosa che in quella situazione e in quel luogo non era certo la scelta migliore.  
«Stare calmo? Jeep non riesce a orientarsi in questa foresta, e se si fosse perso? Se non ci riesce lui come possiamo farlo noi e cercarlo?»  
  
Jeep cercò di restare calmo. Si guardò in giro, cercando di ricordare un particolare che potesse portarlo indietro; allora tentò di udire di nuovo la voce del suo padrone e decise di tirare fuori la voce: strillò, senza chiamarlo con il suo tenero e famigliare verso, cercando di portare il proprio richiamo oltre l’oscura barriera che lo separava da loro.  
  
Persino a Sanzo si gelò il sangue nelle vene a sentire quel verso. Alzò il viso verso il cielo blu notte e poi si voltò verso i suoi compagni.  
«Jeep», disse a bassa voce. Mai lo aveva sentito emettere un suono simile, ma non poteva essere che lui. A meno di non essere attaccati improvvisamente da qualche creatura sconosciuta, quel grido dalle note disperate non poteva che essere del loro drago albino.  
  
Il drago si voltò, incuriosito e spaventato da quella brezza leggera che aveva sentito alle sue spalle. Era gelida e sembrava portare con un sé un suono: un lungo e inquietante sospiro.  
La luce in fondo al bosco parve spegnersi – e non c’era altro modo per interpretare la cosa per il piccolo drago. Aprì le ali pronto a volare via, ma il panico gli impediva di distogliere lo sguardo da quella visione: l’oscurità avanzava, inghiottiva gli alberi, l’erba, la terra, gli animali, ogni parvenza di vita.  
_Presto avrebbe preso anche lui_.  
  
Hakkai cominciò a camminare a passo svelto in direzione del suono che aveva udito, seguito da Gojyo che lo chiamava, invitandolo alla ragione, a non correre nel bosco per non perdersi. Il mezzosangue si sentì davvero stranito mentre correva dietro al guaritore, sempre più svelto, sempre più in ansia per il drago.  
Fu attratto da qualcosa alla sua destra e si voltò, rischiando quasi d’inciampare: una figura avvolta in un lungo mantello nero osservava, silenziosa come la morte. Non seppe dire se quella fugace visione fosse realtà o una  _semplice_ allucinazione, ma per un attimo riuscì a inquietarlo.  
Se ne stava lì, dritta a guardare, sorridendo, con un viso così androgino e ben modellato da sembrare una maschera, più che un volto umano.  
Lanciò un’occhiata alla schiena dell’amico, che si era fermato, e guardando alla sua destra non vide più nessuno.  
  
Spiccò il volo solo quando l’oscurità fu a meno di due metri da lui. Le ali gli dolevano per quanto le muoveva veloce, scappando da quella che non poteva essere altro che morte certa.  
Volava e urlava, nella speranza che i suoi compagni lo sentissero, che non fossero troppo lontani o addirittura in un’altra dimensione.  
Era così vicina, dietro di lui la foresta veniva inghiottita, annullata, metro dopo metro mentre lui volava, così tanto e così velocemente da provare dolore alle povere giunture.  
  
«Gojyo, lo senti? Lo senti?»  
Con voce concitata e spaventata, così tanto da non sembrare neanche lui, Hakkai chiamò a sé l’amico, stringendogli un braccio con le dita: era assurdo il comportamento di Hakkai, così fuori fase, così  _non da lui_. Era arrivato anche a toccarlo – e il demone raramente si protendeva a sfiorare qualcuno, anche se quel qualcuno fosse stato lui.  
«Sì, sembra  vicino… là!»  
Come lo disse, dall’ombra lontana della foresta notturna, apparve la sagoma bianca di Jeep che, veloce come un fulmine, si fiondò tra le braccia del suo padrone, ferendolo con gli artigli, mentre cercava di calmarsi tra le carezze e le parole del demone che gli stringeva il corpicino e le ali.  
«Torniamo indietro», disse Hakkai a voce bassa, di nuovo quieta, appena udibile. «Andiamo via.»  
  
Sistemò meglio la coperta sul corpo tremante del drago, sentendo il peso dello sguardo di Gojyo sulle spalle.  
«Sto bene», ripeté, anche se il mezzo demone non aveva fatto alcuna domanda.  
«Stai bene adesso, prima eri fuori di te.»  
«Jeep è molto importante per me: l’ho trovato, l’ho accudito, nutrito, guarito con le mie mani… come tu hai fatto con me. Anche tu ti saresti buttato nel buio della foresta per me», si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhi liberi dalle lenti degli occhiali. «Giusto?»  
«Credo che lo avrei fatto e lo farei, anche se spero sempre che non ci sia l’occasione”» disse avvicinandosi a lui per poi piegarsi sulle ginocchia.  
Il drago era ancora spaventato,  _traumatizzato_  avrebbe osato dire.  
«Sai, lui è molto intelligente, credo sia capace di intelletto umano, solo gli manca la parola. Vorrei tanto sapere cos’ha visto e perché non riesce a farci uscire da qui, ma ho paura della risposta che potrebbe darmi», confidò Hakkai all’altro, accarezzando piano la testolina bianca del draghetto.  
«Sono così inquieto, Gojyo, a volte non so gestire bene i miei pensieri. So che Hita ha lasciato a Sanzo dei diari che ha scritto in sanscrito affinché nessuno a parte lei e pochi altri potessero leggerli. Gli ha lasciato anche una cartina con le ultime annotazioni della donna e pare che fossimo dentro la zona d’ombra da molto più tempo. Per chiarirci: quando ho avvertito Sanzo della questione eravamo qua dentro già da una settimana e mezza. Ecco perché mancava l’acqua e il cibo. Penso… che Ukoku, a suo modo, c’abbia spinti qui.»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia: il tono delicato con cui Hakkai aveva parlato rendeva l’atmosfera ancora più inquieta.  
«Perché dici ciò?»  
«Sanzo parla poco ma ha lasciato intendere che Hita conoscesse anche lui, oltre al suo Maestro. Figurati poi se un tipo come lui che sa tutto di tutti non conosce questo luogo. Me lo immagino a ridere di noi  mentre siamo qui a impazzire. Mi conforta saperlo cieco.»  
«Questa è una frase da Sanzo, sai?»  
Hakkai si voltò a guardarlo: gli occhi verdi erano più intensi del solito, più scuri, come se la notte fosse calata sul rassicurante verde lago delle sue iridi.  
«Ah… sì? Tu dici?» Socchiuse gli occhi, calando ulteriori ombre sulle iridi smeraldine, poi sbatté velocemente le ciglia, come risvegliatosi. «A proposito di Sanzo: è diventato ancora più taciturno da quando si è messo a leggere gli scritti di Hita. Non so se ti sei accorto della sua intima soddisfazione durante le battute di caccia… no, tu non puoi saperlo, ero io ad accompagnarlo.»  
«Soddisfazione?» Domandò Gojyo, arricciando il naso.  
«Sì, non è mai stato un sadico, si può dire tutto di lui ma non questo. Ho cacciato con lui, posizionando per lo più trappole, non avendo un’arma come lui. Con quella piccola pistola riesce a fare grandi cose, ha una mira eccezionale, quasi lo ammiro per la sua capacità di restare immobile e in silenzio, mirando con una pistola così piccola. Se avesse un fucile la fauna di questa foresta avrebbe sul serio di che preoccuparsi.»  
«Con questa frase che intendi dire? Sanzo ha ucciso per mangiare e farci mangiare…»  
«Sì, Gojyo, hai ragione. Ma… non l’ho mai sentito sospirare così. Io… non sono mai stato così vicino a Sanzo e non posso dire che versi fa quando», strinse le spalle, chiudendo gli occhi, improvvisamente in imbarazzo. «Forse Goku lo sa, sempre se Sanzo…»  
«Si masturba? Ah, beh… l’ho visto qualche sera fa al fiume. Non l’ho spiato eh», alzò subito le mani, dopo che Hakkai si era voltato a guardarlo. «Volevo solo pisciare e lui era lì e beh… l’ho lasciato fare, andandomene in punta di piedi. Pensa cosa mi avrebbe fatto altrimenti», ridacchiò, raccontando quella mezza verità.  
  
Hakkai sorrise appena, tornando poi a guardare il drago addormentato.  
«Credo che sia un modo come un altro per allentare la tensione, anche se non capisco da dove prenda la… voglia.»  
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio: molto raramente lui e Hakkai avevano parlato di sesso, quasi mai. Il mezzo demone non era imbarazzato ad affrontare l’argomento con l’amico, ma a farlo era il pensiero di poterlo in qualche modo ferire, rievocando in lui ricordi tanto belli da essere dolorosi – gli sembrava ormai un uomo senza sangue nelle vene, a voler essere spietati.  
Si alzò, lasciandolo solo nella tenda, mentre usciva fuori a prendere un po’ d’aria: in quel momento avrebbe davvero dato uno dei suoi malandati e neri polmoni pur di fumare una sigaretta.  
Si portò le mani al viso, soffiandoci sopra, mentre alla mente gli tornava il ricordo di Sanzo al fiume.  
  
Era andato a cercare un posto per pisciare, come aveva detto ad Hakkai, e l’idea era quella di liberarsi direttamente nel fiume. Aveva camminato per una quindicina di minuti, allontanandosi dal campo, nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di fare altro, quando sentì un verso – doveva essere un gemito o forse un sospiro.  
La voce era quella del bonzo, l’aveva stranamente riconosciuta subito, nonostante quel suono così  _estraneo_  alla sua persona.  
Si era chiesto che fine avesse fatto, anche se Goku aveva accennato al fatto che si fosse allontanato per fare “quella grossa”, come la chiamava lui, e il mezzo demone aveva emesso una risatina nell’immaginare Sanzo a scavare un buco nella terra, tra gli alberi – per qualche arcano motivo la visione gli era parsa esilarante, ma quello che si era trovato davanti agli occhi non lo era stato.  
  
Sanzo teneva una mano appoggiata a un grosso masso che spuntava dall’acqua, mentre lui sulla ghiaia scivolosa puntava gli stivali, affondando leggermente nella fanghiglia.  
Teneva gli occhi chiusi, stretti, e le labbra semi aperte a lasciar sfuggire quei sospiri. Si era tolto quasi tutti i vestiti, abbassandosi giusto i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia.  
Gojyo non se ne andò, restò a guardare, nascosto per bene dietro degli alberi.  
Notò come il monaco non stesse accarezzando la propria erezione, ma si stesse penetrando con le dita. Il modo in cui muoveva il bacino era  _ipnotico_. Ne aveva viste di donne darsi piacere da sole, anche perché quello era un vezzo che aveva preso con alcune di loro: lasciava che si toccassero, eccitandosi come più preferivano, mentre lui si dedicava ad altre parti del loro corpo – o mentre, semplicemente, le guardava. Aveva notato come alcune di queste perdessero completamente ogni senso del pudore, eccitate probabilmente da quella leggera perversione di essere osservate, muovendosi velocemente verso le proprie dita e in quel momento Sanzo stava facendo la stessa cosa, appoggiando la fronte al braccio posato sulla fredda pietra, piegandosi ancora di più per trovare l’angolazione giusta.  
_Quegli occhi socchiusi…_  
Riusciva quasi a scorgere il violetto dietro le ciglia chiare che teneva abbassate: non sembravano neanche i suoi occhi, come lui non sembrava più il Genjo Sanzo che conosceva.  
Appoggiò la mano destra al tronco dell’albero, andandosi a sfiorare quasi inconsciamente, sentendo l’erezione stretta nei pantaloni.  
Sì era eccitato, ah sì, era impossibile non farlo.  
Si slacciò la cintura, senza mai staccare lo sguardo da quella visione erotica del monaco e si aprì i pantaloni, abbassandoli quel che bastava per liberare il membro teso; allora lo toccò piano, cercando di prendere il ritmo di Sanzo, gli occhi incollati alle dita con cui si penetrava. Non lo trovava disgustoso o disturbante: osservare quelle dita e quel viso sconvolto dal piacere era  _meraviglioso_.  
Strinse forte le dita attorno all’erezione e osservò il bacino di Sanzo, abbassandole verso la base quando lui lo puntava in basso, spingendosi le dita dentro, quasi fosse lui a prenderlo.  
Appoggiò la fronte al braccio ripiegato sull’albero, aspirando aria tra i denti, lasciandola andare poi in un lungo sospiro. Mosse il bacino contro la propria mano, immaginando – desiderando, di essere dentro il monaco, avendo preso definitivamente il suo ritmo.  
Il respiro si fece più pesante: il suo e quello di Sanzo.  _Nello stesso momento_.  
Lo vide con soddisfazione alzare la testa con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca spalancata a gemere, finalmente senza freno – le dita si artigliavano alla roccia nuda.  
Strappò un pezzo di corteccia dall’albero, stringendo i denti, vicino all’orgasmo, alzando la testa appoggiata al braccio. La corteccia gli graffiava leggermente le dita, ma non ci badava, immaginando quanto potessero fare male le unghie di Sanzo, piantate nella pietra.  
  
Era la sua voce quella che stava udendo? Era così sensuale, erotica, piena, roca, soffocata nel fondo della gola da quel gemito finale, mentre in preda all’orgasmo si lasciava andare. Venne insieme a lui, sentendo lo sperma uscire in un fiotto violento, quasi doloroso, gemendo anche lui, senza pensare che il monaco avrebbe potuto sentirlo.  
  
Fu nell’immediato istante di lucidità che venne dopo che la paura si fece viva. Ma il monaco era chino a lavarsi le mani nel fiume, senza badare, in apparenza, a nessuna presenza attorno a lui.  
Gojyo si pulì come meglio poté, rialzandosi biancheria e pantaloni, allontanandosi mentre riallacciava la cintura – aveva ancora il respiro corto e piccoli mugolii uscivano incontrollati dalle sue labbra.  
Prima di tornare al campo pensò distrattamente a cosa aveva fatto: si era masturbato osservando Sanzo, con la voglia di essere lì, dietro di lui, a scoparlo come il monaco desiderava esser preso.  
  
Lo aveva fatto sì, aveva goduto fino in fondo.  
  
_E non provava né pentimento né disgusto per questo._  
  
Proprio mentre ricordava quel rapporto sessuale a distanza, Sanzo fece capolino da dietro gli alberi. Buttò la legna che aveva raccolto a terra e gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice.  
«Mentre ero a cercare la legna ho notato del fumo in lontananza. In questo buco di merda ci vive qualcuno», lanciò un’occhiata a Goku, ricordando che proprio con lui, qualche ora prima, aveva parlato della questione.  
«Bella merda», commentò Gojyo, le mani infilate nelle tasche della giacca di pelle. «Praticamente c’è la luna piena e abbiamo un insediamento nelle vicinanze? Cosa ci dobbiamo aspettare?»  
«Qualsiasi cosa, tanto siamo abituati agli attacchi notturni. Non bisogna avere alcuna esitazione», guardò ancora Goku. «Anche se sono esseri umani, se ci assaltano, bisogna ucciderli.»  
Gojyo lesse una leggera impazienza nella voce di Sanzo. Aveva così tanta voglia di ammazzare qualcuno?  
Goku annuì senza dire niente, restandosene seduto sul suo sgabello da viaggio con un leggero broncio, mentre Sanzo spezzava i rami più lunghi, sperando che con tutta quella umidità accendere un fuoco non diventasse un parto.  
Non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo, dopo aver ricordato la faccenda del fiume, e come se avesse sentito lo sguardo su di sé, Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo, continuando a spezzare i rami più lunghi e sottili.  
  
Sanzo  _sapeva_ e non aveva detto niente. Ma dopo tutto, cosa c’era da dire?  
  
«Un minuscolo villaggio, neanche dieci case», commentò Hakkai, osservando con Sanzo l’insediamento oltre la collinetta.  
«Hai notato la totale assenza di animali?» Domandò Sanzo, stringendo gli occhi mentre si sollevava sui gomiti per osservare meglio, attento però a non farsi notare.  
«Già, c’è giusto un cane. Lo vedi? Legato alla catena. Pare più un lupo ed è anche aggressivo…»  
«Che dici? Lo usano per cacciare?»  
Hakkai si voltò a guardarlo, osservandolo per un lungo istante.  
«Non cacciano animali, giusto?»  
Sanzo alzò le spalle, come a dire che la questione non lo toccasse minimamente: fissava il fucile dell’uomo grasso e brutto che girava per le capanne e sembrava l’unica cosa capace di interessarlo realmente.  
«Se restiamo qui prima o poi si accorgeranno di noi, ma non possiamo spostarci di notte”» la voce di Goku, una volta tanto, non era fastidiosamente lamentosa. «Facciamo dei turni di guardia?»  
«È la decisione più saggia», commentò Sanzo, aprendo e chiudendo il caricatore del revolver.  
«Bene», aggiunse Goku, osservandolo giusto un momento prima di abbassare lo sguardo. «Se volete inizio io, non ho sonno.»  
  
Sanzo non andò a dormire, aprì il più vecchio tra i diari che Hita gli aveva dato e sfogliò le pagine ingiallite, fino a trovare quello che stava cercando.  
  
_Komyo e il suo compagno sono andati via da un giorno – Ukoku si chiamava, tendo già a dimenticarmelo. Lui mi ha fatto vedere cosa c’è dentro di me e qualcosa è cambiato definitivamente, lo sento: sento che niente sarà più come prima. Ho avuto paura in quei momenti, mentre il Sutra si apriva davanti a me, mentre lui mi guardava con quel sorrisino seducente. Non mi sentiva attratta così da qualcuno da almeno vent’anni. Eppure so che, anche avendo l’occasione, mai mi sarei lasciata toccare da lui e lui probabilmente se ne sarebbe ben guardato da venire a letto con me – dopo tutto sono una donna di cinquant’anni, un po’ corpulenta e non più bella come una volta. Ma l’ attrazione… per il male, era qualcosa che non provavo da tanto, tanto tempo. Ho visto il mostro dentro di me, l’ho visto nascosto in un angolo, schiacciato così tanto dalla mia paura, così tanta paura di lui, da trasformarsi in coraggio. Era così piccolo e stupido che ora non ho più paura di lui. Eppure sento che qualcosa è cambiato: non percepisco più le entità attorno a me, non come prima; non riesco più a vedere i piccoli spiritelli malvagi inseguire le persone, i fantasmi perseguitare i vivi, non riesco più. Ukoku ha annullato la mia paura e mi ha tolto l’unica cosa che mi rendeva utile al mondo, ma è stata colpa mia, sono stata io a chiederglielo. Ora quel mostro può nutrirsi di me, mi chiedo quanto ci vorrà prima di morire, quanto ci metterà il mio corpo a marcire. _  
  
Sanzo sollevò gli occhi, togliendosi gli occhiali da lettura, poco dopo li stropicciò, sentendo la stanchezza farsi sempre più vicina: doveva dormire, ma aveva quasi timore di addormentarsi. Pensieri di morte lo inseguivano, anche nei recessi più profondi della sua mente. Incubi e fantasie morbose lo perseguitavano.  
Sogni di erotica fantasia lo turbavano. Non tanto per quel che accadeva, ma con  _chi_.  
Era turbato. Pensando proprio a lui si era appartato lungo il fiume, non potendo fare altro che toccarsi. Aveva sentito i gemiti del mezzo demone accompagnare i suoi, ma non aveva né detto né fatto niente. Comprendeva quanto quella situazione facesse fare loro cose assurde, che altrimenti non avrebbero mai compiuto.  
Chiuse il diario dopo aver lasciato un segno e si stese.  
In quel momento entrò Goku. Erano già passate tre ore e aveva letto gli appunti di Hita, esaminato la mappa e lasciato per ultimo quel diario.  _Tutto nell’arco di tre ore_.  
Il ragazzo si stese al suo fianco, lanciandogli un’occhiata, avendolo trovato ancora sveglio.  
«Non riesci a dormire?»  
«No… anche se ho sonno e vorrei farlo», rispose Sanzo, girandosi a guardarlo.  
Era da un po’ di tempo che il monaco l’osservava in modo strano, con uno sguardo troppo  _intenso_ , tanto da farlo rabbrividire.  
«Vuoi… che mi infilo nel sacco a pelo con te?»  
Sanzo alzò le sopracciglia a quella richiesta, ormai era diventata una consuetudine: il monaco lasciava aperto la lampo e il Seiten ci si infilava dentro senza tanti complimenti, arrivando addirittura ad avvolgerlo con un braccio nelle notti più fredde.  
Aveva bisogno di quel contatto del tutto nuovo con Sanzo. Aveva bisogno del suo calore e del suo profumo.  
«Sanzo», lo chiamò a bassa voce, sentendo dentro di sé quel desiderio sopito che, notte dopo notte, diventava sempre più pressante. “Forse… forse è meglio se dormo da solo questa notte, scusa per la domanda che ti ho fatto prima.”  
«Improvvisamente pensi che sia una cosa sbagliata?»  
Perché la voce di Sanzo non doveva avere nessuna sfumatura emotiva in quei momenti? Almeno avrebbe capito come dannazione rispondere.  
«No, è solo che… non vorrei che tu fraintendessi… certe reazioni.»  
«Non c’è niente da fraintendere», rispose il monaco, forse leggermente piccato; allora Goku si girò a guardarlo, notando che questo stava tirando su la zip del sacco a pelo, dandogli le spalle. Sospirò, avvicinando le ginocchia al petto e appoggiandovi sopra la fronte.  
  
Per la prima volta doveva capire cosa stava succedendo al suo corpo. E al suo cuore.  
  
Gojyo entrò nella tenda quasi quattro ore dopo, trovando Goku e Sanzo addormentati nello stesso sacco a pelo. Ormai era una consuetudine, ma gli faceva sempre una certa impressione vederli  _abbracciati_.  
Goku aveva la testa mollemente appoggiata sulla spalla del monaco che, ancora sveglio a leggere, teneva il diario con la mano libera, mentre l’altro braccio era, ovviamente, imprigionato sotto il corpo di Goku.  
«Ti devo dare il cambio?»  
Gojyo annuì distrattamente, osservando Sanzo chiudere il diario e buttarlo da parte per poi liberare il braccio, scostando Goku con particolare cura per non farlo svegliare.  
«In verità, bonzo malefico, non riuscendo a dormire potrei anche andare avanti io a fare la guardia.»  
«Per favore, e se poi per grazia divina ti viene sonno?»  
Gojyo alzò gli occhi al cielo, uscendo dalla tenda mentre il monaco caricava la sua rivoltella.  
L’aria era gelida e umida, e quella fottutissima nebbia si era alzata di nuovo.  
«Di questo passo non si riuscirà più a vedere un cazzo», commentò Gojyo, guardandosi attorno nel bianco spettrale del campo.  
«Lo fa apposta», disse Sanzo, appoggiando una mano sul fianco. «Secondo Hita la zona d’ombra ha una propria coscienza e una propria intelligenza.»  
Neanche a dirlo, con tempestiva ironia, la nebbia si fece così fitta da costringere i due ad avvicinarsi per parlarsi.  
«Non si vede a un palmo di  naso…»  
«Non va bene», mormorò Sanzo, tornando indietro a tentoni, verso la tenda, rischiando di inciampare in un sasso che aveva giusto evitato un momento prima.  
  
La nebbia era entrata anche nella tenda, ma la piccola luce artificiale di cui disponevano illuminava abbastanza l’ambiente affinché Sanzo potesse scuotere Goku per svegliarlo. Il Seiten però non si destava, nonostante Sanzo fosse arrivato a dargli un leggerissimo schiaffetto sulla guancia.  
«Cazzo», imprecò Sanzo ricordando improvvisamente un particolare sul giovane.  
Ricordò infatti un episodio avvenuto i primi tempi che vivevano insieme: Goku, nel suo solito girovagare per la città, aveva sentito storie assurde su una casa stregata e aveva stressato Sanzo fino a spingerlo ad assecondare una volta tanto i suoi desideri e visitare la famosa abitazione.  
Era vero:  _qualcosa_ viveva ancora lì dentro – sempre se di  _vivere_  si poteva parlare.  
Goku in quel momento scoprì la sua eccessiva sensibilità per i fenomeni paranormali: lo disturbavano così tanto da farlo star male. Ricordò come improvvisamente il ragazzo avesse rimesso il pranzo, là, sul pavimento dell’ingresso della casa e di come fosse quasi svenuto tra le braccia di Sanzo.  
  
Lasciò Goku addormentato nella tenda e cercò Hakkai, ma tutto sembrava esser stato inghiottito dalla nebbia. Chiamò Gojyo, che gli rispose da qualche angolo bianco della foresta.  
Toccò la pistola: non poteva sparare, non poteva rischiare di prendere in pieno la fronte del kappa.  
  
_Passi_. Gojyo sentiva passi sull’erba avvicinarsi a lui.  
Aveva sentito la voce di Sanzo in lontananza. Era  _impossibile_ che il bonzo fosse già così lontano da udire la sua voce appena, quando poco prima erano a pochi metri di distanza l’uno dall’altro.  
Chiamò a sé l’arma. Niente.  
«Che cazzo?»  
La Shakujyo veniva chiamata da un’altra dimensione dal suo padrone ogni volta che c’era bisogno, rigenerandosi  nel caso di pesante danneggiamento.  
Che Gojyo si trovasse in una dimensione dove non poteva controllare la sua arma? Dopo tutto né lui né Goku avevano mai invocato le armi dal momento che si erano trovati in quella zona, non dovendo mai combattere.  
«Fanculo», sibilò il mezzosangue, cercando di vedere qualcosa in quel bianco perfetto.  
Camminando alla cieca nella nebbia, Gojyo capì presto dove si trovava: nel mezzo del minuscolo ma terrificante insediamento umano di cui Hakkai e Sanzo avevano parlato.  
Come ci fosse finito era inutile domandarselo, l’unica cosa saggia era cercare di uscire di lì il più velocemente possibile.  
«Carne fresca…»  
Una risata gutturale e disgustosa fece voltare il mezzo demone. Appena in tempo evitò il colpo violento della scure che l’uomo abbassò, tentando di colpirlo. Inciampò in un ramo, alzandosi subito dopo, scorgendo la figura scura nella nube bianca.  
Aveva ragione Sanzo quando accennava ai cannibali: la gente che viveva lì si era adattata alle più estreme condizioni di vita, senza animali e senza la possibilità di uscire si mangiavano tra di loro o mangiavano il primo povero stronzo che capitava nel loro schifoso buco nero.  
Se solo avesse capito dove cazzo era quello stronzo, avrebbe potuto spezzargli il collo senza problemi. Era un uomo forte, lo era sempre stato, e la sua condizione di mezzosangue lo aveva sempre avvantaggiato dal punto di vista fisico. Non aveva necessariamente bisogno della sua arma per combattere, ma di certo aveva bisogno di  _vedere_.  
Quell’uomo – o quegli uomini – sapeva bene muoversi nella foschia, probabilmente abituato a essa.  
Sentì altri passi, altre voci, femminili, maschili, giovani e vecchie, che lo cercavano, lo braccavano. Mai nella sua vita si era sentito così. Anzi, sì, ma in modo decisamente differente.   
  
_Come un animale in gabbia._  
  
Sanzo aveva sentito urla in lontananza e affidandosi agli altri sensi – o a quel che ne rimaneva – cercò Gojyo.  
Era riuscito a trovare la tenda di Hakkai, che gli era parsa lontana chilometri invece che due metri da quella di Goku, e lo aveva avvisato del pericolo.  
Il demone aveva detto che sarebbe rimasto a badare a Goku e Jeep, uno svenuto e l’altro traumatizzato, mentre Sanzo andava a cercare Gojyo.  
Non era la scelta più saggia. Hakkai lo aveva detto, ma non poteva lasciare Goku da solo, pur essendo probabilmente la creatura più forte che avesse mai conosciuto in vita sua, rischiava anche lui così indifeso, sprofondato in una sorta di profondo sonno. Chiunque avrebbe potuto ferirlo o addirittura ucciderlo, se lo avessero lasciato solo.  
Così camminava tra alberi che spuntavano all’improvviso, come dita dal terreno umido, bloccandolo ogni due passi per non andarci a sbattere contro.  
Udiva ancora le urla, come di uomini primitivi in preda all’estasi di un qualche macabro rito sanguinario.  
Sbatté con le mani contro qualcosa che non era un albero, ma una costruzione di legno. La toccò, cercando una porta o una finestra mentre aggirava il perimetro. Alla fine riuscì e entrare, spingendo una porta già aperta.  
E quale fortuna si manifestò davanti ai suoi occhi viola.  
  
Gojyo si appoggiò stancamente a un albero, riprendendo fiato. Aveva corso. Ed era caduto. Era caduto a terra così tante volte che cominciò a sospettare che le fottute radici di quegli alberi si alzassero apposta per fargli lo sgambetto. Si era pure fatto male a un ginocchio, non in modo grave, ma abbastanza fastidioso da impedirgli di correre come avrebbe voluto. Se solo avesse avuto la sua arma tra le mani, avrebbe potuto far saltare una decina di teste in una volta sola. Ma era disarmato, ferito, stanco e decisamente incazzato. Oltre che  _solo_.  
Quando aveva la vaga sensazione che la nebbia si stesse diradando ecco che tornava più fitta di prima. Il sottobosco diventava impraticabile passo dopo passo e la sua pazienza era al limite.  
Non capiva più neanche se era paura quella che provava.  
Sapeva solo che non voleva morire. Non poteva. Non voleva.  
  
Cadde ancora e in un esasperato ringhio di rabbia tentò di alzarsi. Tentò, ma non ci riuscì. Qualcosa di duro e stretto lo tratteneva per una caviglia, allora si sollevò a sedere per avvicinarsi abbastanza per vedere cosa diamine lo stesse trattenendo.  
Il piede gli si era infilato in una radice, cosa assolutamente  _improbabile_.  
Forse era meglio dire che era la radice che aveva avvolto il suo piede, intrappolandolo.  
«Merda, merda,  merda… merda!» Urlò mentre cercava di liberare il piede. Più lo strattonava, più la radice si stringeva. Sentiva che se si fosse opposto ancora, quel maledetto albero gli avrebbe staccato il piede.  
Sospirò, deglutendo a vuoto, cercando di udire qualcosa, l’avvicinarsi magari del bastardo cacciatore con l’ascia.  
Era inevitabile e ironico che uno stronzo grassone con un ascia arrugginita gli ricordasse sua madre – o per meglio dire la sua matrigna. Abbassò gli occhi rossi sul piede sinistro intrappolato e sospirò.  
«Che situazione del cazzo», mormorò a voce bassa, nonostante questa parve rimbombare tra gli alberi.  
Cercò di recuperare il controllo sul proprio respiro e di non sentire le disgustose creature striscianti che camminavano sulle sue mani, appoggiate sulla terra umida e scura.  
Odiava i vermi, per non parlare poi di quei disgustosi e viscidi lumaconi. Ebbe un moto di disgusto a vedere un grosso verme passare proprio al suo fianco nel terriccio.  
«Cazzo…», non ci doveva pensare a quelle cose, la zona d’ombra dava subito vita ai suoi incubi.  
  
Neanche un secondo ebbe per dare vita a quel pensiero che dalla nebbia comparve l’uomo con la scure. Pareva non aver un volto quell’essere, quella cosa che si rifiutava di chiamare  _persona_. Ripeteva ossessivamente “carne, carne, carne fresca”, lui e i suoi cannibali amici del cazzo.  
Riuscì a fermare la lama dell’ascia con le mani, trovando la forza di respingerla nonostante l’impeto con cui l’altro tentava di abbassarla sul suo volto. Non doveva abbassarla né rialzarla per tentare di colpirlo nuovamente.  
Gli tremavano le mani e sentiva su di sé il puzzo dell’uomo, il marcio del suo alito fetido. Ma quando si era avvicinato così?  
Spostò gli occhi dalla lama al viso dell’uomo: era orribile, la personificazione della malvagità. Gli occhi in fuori, i denti neri stretti per lo sforzo di abbassare inutilmente l’arma. Per sua immensa fortuna, come ricordato poco prima, Gojyo era forte. Più forte di quel bastardo. Tenendo le mani sulla lama la buttò da parte, facendola cadere, tirando poi un pugno in pieno volto al cannibale. Aveva sentito il naso rompersi sotto le nocche. Perfetto.  
L’uomo si tenne il naso con entrambe le mani, urlando come un animale ferito e infuriato. Cercò di strattonare ancora la caviglia, afferrando con le mani la radice troppo dura per essere smossa, mentre l’uomo si calmava e l’osservava con folli occhi scuri.  
L’uomo spalancò la bocca, protendendo le mani insanguinate verso di lui, intento probabilmente a sfondargli il cranio per poi mangiargli il cervello, quando vide un’altra ombra avvicinarsi.  
  
C’erano molte cose spaventose al mondo, in  _quel_  mondo: i pazzi cannibali, gli alberi che ti tenevano per le gambe, la nebbia così fitta da non farti vedere a un metro di distanza e Sanzo con in mano un fucile da caccia così grosso da farlo apparire ancora più minaccioso.  
Il sangue – vischioso e caldo – gli schizzò in faccia poco dopo lo sparo assordante. Gojyo chiuse gli occhi, arricciando il naso disgustato. A quel tizio era letteralmente esploso l’addome, colpito a distanza ravvicinata dal fucile che il monaco teneva puntato ancora su di lui. Vide il cannibale inginocchiarsi, portarsi le mani al ventre in silenzio, mentre il sangue fuoriusciva come un fiume nero da quelle labbra spaventose.  
Il mezzo sangue sentì la morsa attorno alla sua caviglia allentarsi fino a liberarlo, dopodiché alzò gli occhi sul bonzo e lo vide impugnare di nuovo il fucile, abbassando la canna sulla testa dell’uomo.  
Si spostò in tempo per non venir colpito dai pezzi di cranio e cervello esplosi, restando a terra, osservando Sanzo spingere il cadavere da parte e ricaricare l’arma con un sorrisino inquietante.  
  
«Andiamo, sto finendo le cartucce.»  
«Perché non hai usato la Smith & Wesson per ammazzarli?»  
«Sto finendo le munizioni. Ti pare che debba sprecare pallottole preziose per questa feccia?»  
«No… suppongo di no.»  
La risposta fu un flebile sussurro, mentre osservava Sanzo caricare il fucile con gesti decisi.  
«Come mi hai trovato?»  
«Ho seguito le impronte, so cacciare, ricordi?»  
«Ricordo, ricordo fin troppo bene”, rispose Gojyo, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, tenendo il passo veloce del monaco. “Si può sapere ora dove cazzo stai andando?»  
«A sterminare quei cannibali schifosi.»  
«Hakkai e Goku?» Domandò in preda a un’iniziale ansia: pensava che si sarebbero fatti vivi prima o poi, mentre marciavano tra gli alberi e la nebbia.  
«Sono rimasti al campo», rispose laconico come sempre il bonzo.  
«Cosa? Al campo?»  
«Sì, Goku non si sveglia.»  
«Cosa vuol di- senti Sanzo potresti esprimerti più chiaramente? Sono stanco di farti continue domande e avere mezze risposte. Fermati e parla!»  
Lo afferrò per la spalla, facendolo girare e sbattere contro il tronco di un albero. Per un attimo sospettò che quel pazzo di un monaco gli avrebbe sparato un colpo in pancia, dall’occhiata che gli aveva lanciato, ma si limitò scostarsi i capelli biondi dagli occhi.  
«Né io né Hakkai siamo riusciti a far svegliare Goku, è semplicemente addormentato e ho il mio piccolo sospetto sul perché questo accada. Non ho avuto però molto tempo di esporre i miei dubbi a Hakkai, sai… la nebbia, io che devo venirti a cercare perché il povero Jeep traumatizzato proprio non si può lasciare solo.»  
«La tua ironia è fuori luogo, Sanzo, siamo in una situazione di merda.»  
«Non c’era bisogno che me lo dicess», commentò il monaco con un sorrisetto, scostandosi dall’albero. Si guardò in giro, tenendo il fucile puntato verso il basso. «C’è un capanno pieno di armi, al villaggio, sono riuscito a prendere il fucile e qualche proiettile, non ho avuto tempo di vedere se c’erano proiettili adatti alla mia rivoltella.»  
«La tua idea è quella di prendere le armi ai cannibali?»  
«Sì, e di toglierli di mezzo perché sono una gran rottura di coglioni. Hanno un affumicatoio anche loro, sai? Ma non credo che mangerei la carne appesa.»  
Gojyo arricciò il naso: l’immagine di corpi umani appesi a essiccare in un capanno buio si fece fin troppo vivida nella sua mente.  
«Che schifo», sussurrò ricominciando a camminare. «Dai, andiamo, non voglio lasciare soli Goku e Hakkai troppo a lungo.»  
  
Camminando nella nebbia Gojyo per poco non inciampò nel cadavere di una donna cui Sanzo aveva aperto il ventre con un colpo ravvicinato di fucile. Nella mano rigida e fredda della donna era ancora intrappolato una sorta di machete. Più si avvicinava al centro del villaggio, più i cadaveri aumentavano.  
«Ma quanti ne hai fatti fuori?»  
«Non lo so, venti… quelli che mi capitavano a tiro e poi avevo molte munizioni…»  
«Non ci sono bambini…»  
«Credi che sparerei a un bambino? Anche se cannibale?»  
«Ehi bonzo isterico, stai calmo», disse Gojyo alzando le mani, fermandosi nel mezzo della valle avvolta dalla foschia. «Stavo solo constatando l’assoluta assenza di mocciosi.»  
«Già», fece Sanzo, calmandosi e assottigliando lo sguardo. «Non so quanto importi a questi di fare figli… o magari…»  
«Sanzo, non dirlo», Gojyo lo fermò, chiudendo gli occhi e ricominciando a camminare.  
  
Il villaggio era stranamente vuoto, in quel momento, e per Sanzo fu ulteriore motivo di sospetto. A parte i cadaveri che disseminavano il terreno umido e impregnato di sangue, nessun animale o essere vivente pareva abitare quel luogo.  
«Sembra tranquillo ora», mormorò Sanzo, guardandosi in giro. «Non so dove siano andati, ma è meglio che rimangano dove sono. Nel frattempo vado a controllare l’armeria.»  
  
Gojyo rimase fuori dalla struttura, controllando la situazione, mentre Sanzo apriva tutti i cassetti alla ricerca, quasi disperata, di pallottole per la S&W. Non gli importava di ricaricare il fucile, anche se avrebbe potuto portarlo via, di certo più utile per abbattere i grossi animali – sempre che ne avessero trovati altri. La sua rivoltella era una pistola comune, possibile che non ci fossero cartucce simili?  
Quando stava ormai per abbandonare le speranze trovò una vecchia e arrugginita pistola identica alla sua. La buttò da parte e poi aprì l’ennesimo cassetto, rovesciandolo sul tavolo e prendendo le pallottole.  
Appoggiò il fucile sul tavolo, dando stupidamente le spalle alle porta, convinto che bastasse la presenza di Gojyo per difenderlo da ogni pericolo esterno.  
Se il pericolo fosse stato all’esterno.  
  
Non fece in tempo a girarsi, dopo aver sentito la porta cigolare e chiudersi. Una grossa mano gli artigliò il collo, costringendolo a indietreggiare fino al tavolo dove aveva appoggiato il fucile, che cadde a terra, mentre tentava inutilmente di liberarsi da quella morsa.  
Se non gli fosse mancata l’aria così velocemente a quel modo, avrebbe preso senza problemi a calci nel culo quel bastardo che pareva tanto il figlio del tizio che aveva ammazzato per salvare Gojyo.  
Nell’oscurità riusciva a vederlo, quell’ ex essere umano dagli occhi scuri, troppo vitrei per essere vivi. La mano troppo calda per essere morta.  
L’energumeno si mise bene tra le sue gambe mentre cercava di strozzarlo, impedendogli così di poter far leva appoggiando un piede sul tavolo o su di lui.  
La mancanza d’aria gli stava togliendo la forza, la vista si offuscava momento dopo momento. Sembrava un’autentica mano d’acciaio per come si stringeva perfettamente attorno alla sua gola. Avrebbe potuto spezzargli il collo con quelle dita enormi.  
Solo quando il buio stava ormai per giungere vide la canna del fucile contro il collo dell’uomo, di traverso, l’arma tenuta dalle mani grandi di Gojyo.  
Quell’uomo non era poi tanto enorme, era alto come il mezzo sangue, era solo incredibilmente forte.  
  
Gojyo aveva visto la porta chiudersi, sentendo il chiavistello bloccarla con violenza, con un suono metallico. Si buttò contro la porta più volte, sapendo che il legno marcio avrebbe ceduto sotto le spallate e così fu.  
Tutto accade lentamente: il tempo di vedere Sanzo semi disteso sul tavolo, con la mano dell’uomo a bloccargli il respiro e di decidere con che arma ucciderlo.  
C’era l’imbarazzo della scelta, anche non potendo chiamare la Shakujyo a sé: pistole, asce, machete, coltelli. Eppure gli era parso così  _giusto_ afferrare il fucile con cui Sanzo l’aveva difeso, purtroppo scarico, e usarlo per strozzare il bastardo.  
  
Da quell’angolazione vedeva benissimo il mezzo demone e mai gli era parso più  _attraente._  
Già. Se qualche volta poteva aver pensato a Gojyo come una persona interessante o persino bella, in quel momento si sorprese a desiderare di avere lui in mezzo alle gambe. Quel pensiero gli fece perdere per un attimo la concentrazione: incredibile come un fugace pensiero sessuale potesse distoglierlo dalla paura della morte. Appena sentì la presa dell’uomo allentarsi gli spostò la mano, sollevando le braccia per spingere con le sue stesse dite la grossa canna del fucile da caccia contro di lui.  
Il figlio di puttana non voleva morire: bloccato da due corpi gli era impossibile scappare e il ferro contro la carotide gli impediva di respirare, ma non abbastanza.  
  
Lo guardò negli occhi: erano grandi, stranamente grandi, rossi e umidi, così diversi dal solito che il viola delle sue iridi pareva un colore tutto nuovo, mai visto prima. Aveva ancora le labbra schiuse, come quel giorno al fiume. Dischiuse nello stesso identico modo, alla ricerca d’aria, emettendo flebili sospiri strozzati.  
Sentiva la punta dei suoi stivali sfiorargli il retro delle cosce, come se stesse cercando di abbracciarlo con le gambe, nonostante il corpo del nemico che era in mezzo a loro.  
Una volta stordito avrebbe potuto ucciderlo con un colpo di pistola o affettandogli il cranio con un’accetta.  
  
No.  
  
Sanzo voleva ucciderlo insieme a lui, il suo indice freddo gli sfiorò la mano scura, quasi intenzionalmente, mentre spingeva sempre più forte, sentendo le ossa dell’uomo scricchiolare.  
C’erano quasi.  
Gojyo tirava e Sanzo spingeva, mentre l’orco tirava fuori la lingua e i suoi occhi sembravano dover esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
Per quanto tutto quello fosse raccapricciante, il monaco si sentì improvvisamente in fiamme. Era come se il suo sangue avesse cominciato a scorrere tutto in una volta sola, attraversandogli il cervello, le vene, le arterie, riempiendo i suoi organi, animando il suo corpo.  
  
Il sangue era il colore dei suoi occhi. E quegli occhi ora ardevano.  
  
La sentì, la vita che abbandonava quell’uomo, mentre il corpo si accasciava sul monaco ancora ansante. Aveva emesso un gemito soffocato, soffiando via quel poco di aria che rimaneva nei suoi polmoni marci e poi era morto.  
Aveva avvolto il dito attorno a quello di Gojyo, in quel momento, sentendolo caldo e vivo, in tensione mentre stringeva il fucile. Aveva volutamente cercato quel contatto che desiderava.  
Era stata un’inezia in confronto a quel che la sua mente bramava, ma era abbastanza.  
Era sempre abbastanza.  
  
Le pupille si erano dilatate velocemente, non solo quelle del cadavere, che Gojyo non poteva vedere, ma quelle di Sanzo.  
In quel esatto momento.  
Aveva sentito il sospiro di morte dell’uomo e visto il piacere di Sanzo.  
Non lo avrebbe mai voluto credere, ma con i suoi occhi aveva visto quel che ben conosceva: qualcosa cui aveva assistito molte volte, per sua fortuna, con le sue amanti occasionali. Di certo non si sarebbe messo ad aprirgli i pantaloni per controllare se quello era stato un orgasmo o meno.  
Forse era stato un tipo di piacere diverso, ma di certo era stato puro godimento.  
  
Buttò da parte il cadavere e lasciò cadere il fucile, intento a capire cosa fosse appena successo.  
Non diede a Sanzo la possibilità di alzarsi, mettendosi subito tra le sue gambe, esattamente come l’orco qualche secondo prima.  
Aveva ancora gli occhi sgranati e rossi, lo guardava come senza volontà. Un leggerissimo strato di sudore imperlava la fronte bianca e i capelli biondi erano appiccicati ad essa. Alla luce della fredda lampadina che illuminava il capanno, la pelle di Sanzo aveva una sfumatura azzurrognola e persino i suoi capelli parevano stranamente finti. Eppure non era meno bello.  
Voleva chinarsi a baciarlo, ma il monaco voltò di lato il viso, deglutendo a vuoto.  
Non era senza volontà, non era debole o ferito. Era solo  _sconvolto._  
  
Sconvolto da se stesso.  
  
Si sentiva uno schifo, il corpo improvvisamente debole, seppur appagato, i muscoli che parevano non voler obbedire ai suoi comandi. Era stremato come poche volte. Si era rialzato davanti a Ukoku con le ossa rotte e ora non riusciva a muovere un muscolo sotto lo sguardo fin troppo penetrante del mezzosangue.  
«Che hai da guardare?» Riuscì a sussurrare dopo un interminabile secondo di silenzio.  
«I tuoi occhi», la risposta giunse quasi immediata, mentre i capelli dell’altro gli solleticavano il volto. «Già che ci siamo spiegami anche il motivo per cui non hai usato il Sutra, ce l’hai appoggiato sulle spalle, avresti potuto far fuori quel tizio in un attimo. Non dirmi che ti sei spaventato.»  
  
Come poteva dirgli che stava appunto per usarlo, dopo aver ritrovato la concentrazione necessaria per attivarlo, quando l’aveva visto entrare. Aveva visto Gojyo avvicinarsi al mostro a grandi falcate, dopo aver raccolto da terra il fucile e aver constatato che fosse scarico.  
L’aveva lasciato fare perché voleva  _ammirare_ Gojyo nell’atto di uccidere quell’uomo: quegli occhi di brace, le labbra dischiuse e leggermente in fuori che lasciavano intravedere i denti stretti, le vene tese per lo sforzo.  
Aveva avuto l’impulso di appoggiare le mani sulle sue: un istinto assolutamente irrazionale, che col senno di poi lo avrebbe di certo disgustato, ma forte, così forte da spaventarlo.  
  
«No, solo non volevo rovinarti il divertimento», gli rispose volgendo nuovamente gli occhi verso di lui. Essendosi calmato non erano più tanto rossi. Erano tornati i freddi occhi suadenti di sempre.  
«Non è stato divertente.»  
  
La nebbia era svanita, purtroppo lo stesso non si poteva dire dei cadaveri. Quelli erano fin troppo reali.  
Sanzo aveva tirato su mezzo arsenale, recuperando pallottole sia per il fucile che per la sua rivoltella, tornando verso il campo, seguendo le orme che lui stesso aveva lasciato per raggiungere il mezzo demone.  
Teneva tutto in un liso e sporco sacco che aveva trovato nel capanno. Sentiva il tessuto strisciare leggermente a terra ed era quello l’unico suono a riempire il silenzio.  
  
Gojyo non parlava. Camminava in silenzio poco dietro di lui, seguendolo per tornare al campo.  
Ogni tanto si voltava per guardarlo, con la scusa di accertarsi che lo stesse seguendo.  
In verità pensava ancora a quello che era successo poco dopo averlo salvato.  
  
Le sue domande. Le sue risposte. Le sue reazioni.  
  
Si era chinato verso di lui, lasciando cadere quella chioma rosso sangue sul suo viso rivolto altrove. Il suo respiro era caldo e Sanzo lo sentiva soffiare sulla guancia.  
Non riusciva più a pensare come un tempo: aveva sempre valutato ogni mossa nel meglio delle sue facoltà mentali, lasciandosi andare alla furia cieca ben poche volte – e i suoi compagni potevano ben ricordare quali. Lì, nel cuore di quella foresta, gli sembrava quasi di non essere più capace di ragionare in modo lineare, i suoi più bassi istinti prendevano il sopravvento, come la voglia di uccidere, il primitivo piacere di sottrarre la vita e, non per ultimo, quell’impulso sessuale da sempre sopito. I suoi ragionamenti erano spinti da quello, non si sentiva più Sanzo e allo stesso tempo non si era mai conosciuto così a fondo.  
Voltò il viso verso Gojyo, strofinando la guancia contro la sua, leggermente ispida per una barba mal curata, e schiacciò appena la punta del naso contro il suo zigomo, schiudendo le labbra affinché anche lui sentisse il suo respiro.  
Non era convinto di quello che sarebbe accaduto da lì a poco, non poteva dire con sicurezza se Gojyo si sarebbe voltato o meno verso di lui per baciarlo o lasciarlo lì a sospirare. Per un istante interminabile restarono così, mentre il silenzio diventava sempre più forte, la presenza del cadavere poco distante sempre più evanescente, e il pensiero dei loro compagni in difficoltà lontano, come la meta che dovevano raggiungere.  
  
Fu proprio quel fugace sfiorarsi di labbra che portò Gojyo alla realtà. Stava baciando un uomo, e la cosa di per sé era terrificante solo se si lasciava influenzare dalle stronzate che le sue orecchie avevano subìto nel corso degli anni. Stava baciando  _Sanzo,_ e questa decisamente era una cosa terrificante senza che gli fossero state raccontate stronzate nel corso degli anni.  
Sanzo era il figlio di puttana con cui discuteva per ogni minima cazzata, era il finto leader autoritario da provocare, non il maschio sensuale che gli faceva vibrare l’anima con uno sguardo. Come quando avevano parlato delle sigarette lungo il fiume.  
  
«Dobbiamo andare», sussurrò sulle labbra sottili, deglutendo a vuoto, la gola incredibilmente secca. Si sollevò sulle mani e si scostò da lui.  
«Aspetta.»  
Lo vide infilare una mano nella grande manica della veste e tirare fuori un pacchetto di Marlboro morbide mezzo schiacciato. Prese una sigaretta tra le dita e se la portò alle labbra, accendendola poi col piccolo accendino che teneva nel pacchetto. Dopo aver tirato una prima e unica boccata porse la sigaretta al mezzo demone, tenendola tra l’indice e il medio, appoggiandola direttamente sulle sue labbra.  
Non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere in altri momenti. Mai.  
Ma era il suo modo di ringraziarlo e di  _condividere_ qualcosa, qualcosa che non fosse uno scambio di saliva, ma altrettanto intimo.  
Vide Gojyo socchiudere gli occhi mentre tirava la prima boccata dopo giorni e giorni di estenuante astinenza.  
Sanzo si chiese se quell’espressione di puro godimento che aveva sul viso mentre lasciava uscire il fumo bianco dalle labbra carnose era la stessa che aveva durante l’orgasmo.  
  
Erano rimasti così per tutto il tempo che durò la sigaretta: Gojyo tra le gambe di Sanzo, a fumare dalla sua mano.  
  
Tornati al campo c’era Hakkai ad aspettarli, davanti alle tende, visibilmente preoccupato.  
«Finalmente siete tornati», disse alzandosi e camminando verso di loro. «Goku ancora non si sveglia, ma sono riuscito ad avere informazioni da Jeep.»  
«Da Jeep?»  
Sanzo posò la sacca con le munizioni a terra, lanciando un’occhiata nella tenda dove Goku riposava. Se ne stava steso lì, con gli occhi chiusi e l’aria serena. Almeno nulla sembrava turbarlo, era già qualcosa.  
«Che hai saputo dal drago?»  
«Gli ho chiesto di annuire o scuotere il capo a certe domande e così ho capito perché non riusciva ad orientarsi: gli è impossibile farlo. La zona d’ombra non gli consente di vedere la reale posizione delle stelle e quando si è alzato in volo di giorno mi ha fatto capire che il sole cambiava continuamente posizione.»  
«Ma è impossibile!» Esclamò Gojyo, tirando fuori un fucile a canne mozze: non potendo evocare la sua arma si era anche lui attrezzato diversamente, aveva preso anche un bastone da combattimento.  
«Lo so, ma siamo intrappolati in un’altra dimensione. Agisce sul nostro istinto e sulla nostra psiche in modo diverso, non possiamo fidarci dei nostri occhi.»  
«E di che cosa possiamo fidarci?»  
Sanzo lasciò andare il lembo dell’apertura della tenda dove Goku dormiva e sospirò in modo impercettibile.  
«Questa volta, più che mai, dobbiamo fidarci l’uno dell’altro. Ognuno di noi sarà gli occhi, le orecchie e l’olfatto del proprio compagno, là dove uno non può arrivare ci deve essere un altro di noi.»  
«Raramente siamo stati così affiatati», disse Hakkai, in uno slancio di sincera schiettezza.  
«Lo so», replicò Sanzo voltandosi a guardarlo. «Ma o si collabora o si muore, questa volta più delle altre. Mancano poche ore all’alba, almeno credo, meglio dormire e cercare di riposare e ripartire.»  
  
Goku si svegliò di soprassalto al sorgere del sole, non riuscì a trattenere gemiti di terrore per ciò che il sonno forzato lo aveva costretto ad assistere per una notte intera. Aveva tentato più volte di liberarsi da quell’incubo e per un attimo aveva temuto di non essere mai uscito da quella maledetta grotta. La sensazione era stata la stessa: spingeva, spingeva contro le barriere della sua mente ma non poteva scappare.

Mani forti e conosciute lo presero per le spalle, e una voce profonda tanto amata gli intimava con strana dolcezza di calmarsi.  
Si voltò verso Sanzo e lo abbracciò, incurante del fatto che al bonzo non piacessero certe manifestazioni d’affetto. Non lo aveva abbracciato neanche quando lo avevano ritrovato dopo la loro breve separazione, Sanzo non glielo avrebbe permesso. Ma gli altri non c’erano, là, soli nella tenda, poteva lasciarsi andare. Affondò il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla e lo strinse: era così…  _solido_. Non polvere che gli scorreva tra le dita.  
«Goku, cerca di calmarti», gli disse a voce bassa, mentre sentiva il respiro veloce del ragazzo contro la pelle.  
«Non capisci Sanzo, ho passato la notte  a… sognare, almeno… spero fossero solo sogni», disse sollevando il viso, gli immensi occhi dorati cercavano quelli violetti dell’altro.  
«Che vuoi dire?»  
La risposta del ragazzo non giunse mai, sentendo i due compagni avvicinarsi alla tenda, si scostò da Sanzo e cercò di ricomporsi. Gojyo scostò il lembo della tenda facendo un bel sorriso.  
«Ben svegliata, scimmia dormigliona!»  
Goku sorrise: aveva proprio bisogno delle battute stupide del kappa. Più tardi avrebbe finito il discorso con Sanzo.  
«Non sono una scimmia dormigliona e spostati dall’entrata che devo fare pipì!»  
Gojyo continuò a battibeccare con l’amico finché non fu uscito dalla tenda, osservandolo allontanarsi poco dal campo per cercare un minimo di tranquillità.  
«Sanzo», disse poi, richiamando l’attenzione del monaco, quando Hakkai era abbastanza lontano per preparare la colazione. «Credo sia tempo di parlare di una certa questione.»  
«Non credo ci sia bisogno di parlare di nulla, dato che nulla è accaduto.»  
Il mezzo demone si limitò ad alzare le sopracciglia di fronte alla negazione tanto secca del monaco. Non era una novità, che negasse la realtà.  
«Avanti, non fare il cazzone, sai benissimo anche tu che non è così», insistette, guardandosi indietro per essere sicuro che Hakkai non lo stesse guardando. Non aveva di certo voglia di dare spiegazioni al demone. Non su  _quello_ , almeno.  
«In una situazione come questa non è saggio dare peso a certe cose. Non è successo niente e anche se fosse accaduto, non avrebbe comunque rilevanza. I nostri comportamenti non sono razionali come sempre, perciò è inutile discutere di qualsiasi cosa.»  
«Non puoi negare una discussione solo perché tu non ne vuoi parlare, di che hai paura?»  
Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo, inchiodandolo a lungo in uno sguardo di ghiaccio.  
«Di niente.»  
 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota (molto provocatoria): la masturbazione di Sanzo ha creato molto scompiglio. Non vivo fuori dal mondo, lo so che così è difficile masturbarsi, ma è mai venuto in mente a qualcuno che Sanzo potesse semplicemente provare, non sapendo bene come fare? Io l'ho immaginata così, e parlando privatamente con altre persone, non sono stata l'unica. Ciò vuol dire che c'è gente capace di andare oltre il proprio naso quando legge qualcosa, e ne sono lieta. Se pensate che Sanzo stia tutto il giorno a infilarsi, volgarmente detto, le dita nell'ano, sono visioni differenti. A me ha sempre dato l'idea di essere un personaggio molto ignorante, a livello pratico, del sesso e qui è guidato dal puro istinto, frenato da una forte vergogna su quello che sta facendo. Ah, e usa la saliva, per lubrificarsi, lo specifico, anche se non l'ho scritto, per non far venire gli incubi a qualcuno.


	3. Viscere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho da dire tanto su questo capitolo, a parte che la storia procede così come l’avevo pensata. Il tributo a Lars von Trier è più vivo che mai, di certo chi ha un po’ di conoscenza cinefila dei suoi film, a parte il sentito dire solito, nel senso che li ha guardati per davvero, potrà capire le citazioni e il mio livello di devozione verso il danese. Credo che il suo modo di fare film e Saiyuki si sposino perfettamente, sostanzialmente perché Trier è un visionario.
> 
> Vorrei ringraziare in particolare una persona, perché ha sempre creduto in me, perché mi ha dato la spinta e la forza di andare avanti a scrivere questa fanfic che è estrema e di certo non per tutti, forse neanche per me, ma io ci provo, alla faccia di chi mi vuol far vacillare. Il mio ringraziamento va a Adifferenzadi che mi ha sempre detto di osare e io qui ho osato e oserò ancora, perché mi voglio fare del male a scrivere questa storia. Grazie davvero per il tuo supporto.
> 
> Per il resto, note per spiegare alcune scelte del capitolo le trovate alla fine.
> 
> A voi.

 

_“Lingue ardenti di fiamma invisibile imprimono il marchio dell’inferno sulla mia anima esausta.”_

Howard Phillips Lovecraft

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=10mvos8)

** Viscere  **

Svegliarsi di soprassalto con mal di testa e nausea era una cosa che poteva semplicemente _irritare_ le persone normali. Ma Sanzo non lo era, anzi, era un pazzo pericoloso da qualche giorno, perciò vomitò. Aggrappato al tronco dell’albero si liberò di quello che era rimasto nel suo stomaco e si pulì le labbra con il dorso della mano. Osservò un attimo il vomito acido ai suoi piedi e poi si voltò.  
Il campo era illuminato appena dalla flebile e sinistra luce del mattino. Goku aveva ancora problemi a dormire, perseguitato da incubi da cui non si poteva svegliare. Tentava, dopo ore di marcia, di rimanere sveglio il più a lungo possibile, con risultati disastrosi. Era diventato irrequieto, depresso, aveva perso ogni vitalità, cosa assolutamente indispensabile per l’equilibrio del gruppo.  
Era strano per tutti vedere il ragazzo ridotto all’ombra di se stesso. Il sonno era diventato un momento spaventoso, non più di riposo. Aveva il fottuto terrore di chiudere gli occhi.  
Dal canto suo Sanzo aveva appena ricordato cosa aveva fatto in quell’ultima settimana. La caccia notturna, le masturbazioni al fiume – Gojyo che gli salvava la vita messa appositamente in pericolo.  
Si appoggiò al tronco di un albero, cercando nelle maniche della veste le sigarette, che ormai stavano per terminare anche per lui.

Le sue dita che sfioravano le labbra di Gojyo mentre fumava la sua Marloboro.

Sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi. In quei giorni si era comportato in modo _assurdo._ E nessuno l’aveva fermato. Perché _nessuno_ era in grado di farlo.  
Erano rimasti lì, a subire la sua brama di sangue atipica. L’unica che gli aveva dato sollievo era stato Goku. Potevano apparire innocenti le loro notti nel sacco a pelo. Ma non lo erano. Sapeva bene quanto non lo fossero, non più degli sguardi dorati che sentiva su di sé. La zona d’ombra scandagliava nel profondo dell’animo di chi ci stava dentro. Questo aveva scritto Hita.

_Desidera per un solo istante uccidere un tuo amico e lei ti porterà a premergli le dita sulla gola._

Loro erano sempre stati forti. Sempre. Poche volte erano stati sconfitti, ma si erano sempre rialzati, e ora si sentivano impotenti. Cosa potevano fare di fronte a un potere che non conoscevano?  
Cosa potevano fare di fronte a orrori creati dalle loro stesse menti, senza i giochi oscuri di qualche mago di passaggio?

Sanzo trovò il pacchetto di sigarette e lo aprì: c’erano tre intere e una mezza consumata. Prese quella a metà e l’accese con un fiammifero, buttandolo da parte. Il fumo gli pareva ormai senza sapore.  
Si toccò lo stomaco con la mano libera: ancora gorgogliava rumorosamente. Non sarebbe riuscito a mangiare nessun pezzo del cazzo di carne essiccata. Né ci teneva a farlo.

Vide Gojyo uscire dalla tenda che condivideva con Hakkai e avvicinarsi a un albero per liberare la vescica. Il mezzosangue si voltò, vedendolo, e dopo aver scrollato il giusto ed essersi rimesso a posto andò verso di lui. Sanzo girò il viso dalla parte opposta, sperando che se ne tornasse in tenda.  
«Sei mattiniero», sussurrò con malizia, lanciando un’occhiata alla sua sigaretta. Non avevano più parlato di quel che era accaduto quella notte. Si erano solo occupati di Goku e della sua impossibilità a dormire.  
«Non riuscivo a dormire. Devo aver fatto indigestione», disse con voce bassa, tenendo lo sguardo volutamente rivolto da un’altra parte: non poteva sopportare il peso di quegli occhi rosso erotico.  
«Ah, quindi quello schifo a terra è tuo?» Domandò con un sorrisetto il mezzo demone, come se la cosa gli importasse davvero. «Pensavo che ti fossi alzato presto per fare una capatina al fiume e trovare questa volta una posizione abbastanza confortevole per avere un vero orgasmo anale.»  
«Fai schifo», sibilò il monaco, lanciandogli un’occhiata di ghiaccio.  
«Non mi sembrava di farti tanto schifo, qualche notte fa…» Lo stuzzicò, appoggiando un braccio a lato del suo viso.  
«Lo sai, no? Non sono in me, come non lo sei tu e nessuno di noi. Persino il drago sta andando fuori di testa.»  
»Sì, certo», confermò Gojyo, spostando gli esotici occhi rossi tra le fronte degli alberi. «Ma credo che non sia solo una questione di diventare pazzi. Non è diventare pazzi. Questa _cosa_ tira solo fuori il peggio di noi, quello che mai oseremmo dire o fare. Non è quindi poi tanto lontano da noi.»  
«Ci sei arrivato da solo?» Sanzo spostò tutto il peso del corpo sul lato sinistro, fumando direttamente in faccia al mezzo demone, standogli di fronte.  
«Non sono quell’idiota che pensi. Ho pensato parecchio in questi giorni», Gojyo restò in silenzio a lungo, osservandolo. «Ho sognato spesso di sbatterti sai? In verità ben prima di arrivare in questo buco di merda», disse mantenendo il suo sorrisetto.  
Sanzo si limitò a sollevare leggermente un sopracciglio, lasciandolo parlare.  
«Ho sognato qualche volta di prenderti, magari contro un albero come questo. Nei miei sogni tu inizialmente non vuoi, poi diventi peggio di una puttana da taverna: gemi, imprechi, inciti…»  
«Smettila», sussurrò Sanzo, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo per spostarsi.  
«Non credere di andartene così facilmente, non puoi farlo sempre!» Gojyo alzò appena la voce, seguendolo con lo sguardo.  
«E dovrei stare qui ad ascoltare i tuoi disgustosi sproloqui su come ti piacerebbe scoparmi?»  
Gojyo si spostò dall’albero e lo seguì. Sanzo stava andando verso il fiume. Non si erano mai allontanati dalla sua riva, certi che prima o poi sarebbero arrivati a un villaggio – possibilmente non popolato da cannibali – o addirittura fuori dalla zona d’ombra.  
«Avevi la pistola con te, perché non hai sparato? Posso capire che il fucile fosse caduta a terra e che quel tizio ti stesse strozzando, ma potevi sparlargli. Non l’hai fatto perché? Perché volevi creare quella situazione, vero? Perché l’avevi desiderata, sotto sotto, in qualche modo, _inconsciamente_.»  
«A cosa sei giunto, Gojyo, col tuo istinto tanto forte? Che la zona è _viva_ e realizza i nostri sogni, incubi e chissà che altro?»  
Sanzo si fermò vicino al fiume, girandosi a guardare il mezzo demone sempre troppo vicino. Troppo vicino, riusciva persino a sentire il suo odore.  
«Sì! Va bene? Sì! Avevo fatto un sogno del genere tempo fa e la situazione me l’ha fatto ricordare. Non so se sono stato io a creare le condizioni perché avvenisse, ma che cazzo t’importa ora?» Gli sbottò contro poi, ormai era inutile negare l’evidenza, l’errore era già stato fatto in precedenza, non poteva ignorare il mezzosangue.  
«Di cosa hai paura?» Domandò Gojyo, nuovamente.

_Quello che la mente può concepire e credere, lo può raggiungere. *_

Sanzo scosse il capo, lasciando perdere le parole di Hita. Quello che Ukoku le aveva mostrato col potere del Muten non era tanto diverso da quello che aveva visto lui.

La paura.

Lui le aveva mostrato la paura e lei si era lasciata inghiottire da essa, fino ad annullarla. Era diventata tutt’uno col mostro che aveva dentro. Un mostro che era dentro ogni essere vivente.  
Aveva paura di quel mostro, che con piccoli gesti si era già destato. La sua brama di sangue. Il condividere un omicidio con l’uomo che per primo gli aveva fatto provare un impulso sessuale. E la voglia di uccidere era come un impulso sessuale.  
Ma lui, di sesso, che cazzo poteva saperne?

«Sanzo?»  
Gojyo lo richiamò. Aveva le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni di pelle e ma canottiera sembrava più larga. Si chiedeva se fosse possibile che il mezzosangue fosse dimagrito tanto. I capelli rossi parevano risplendere nel bianco della flebile nebbia del bosco.  
«Te l’ho detto, non ho paura di _niente_.»

Se ne andò velocemente, superando il mezzo demone, risalendo la collinetta che portava al campo, grato del fatto che a Gojyo fosse passata la voglia di parlare.

Appoggiò la mano destra sul petto ansante di Goku, poco prima che lui si svegliasse. Ormai il risveglio per il ragazzo era un inferno tanto quanto addormentarsi.  
Goku aprì i grandi occhi dorati e dopo un istante prese ad agitarsi. Sanzo lo tenne giù sul sacco a pelo, restando in silenzio. Ormai erano quattro giorni che si ripeteva il solito rituale. Dopo interminabili ore in cui il ragazzo tentava di non addormentarsi, cadeva in uno stato di sonno profondo e al risveglio era incapace di scindere il sogno dalla realtà. Non raccontava a nessuno cosa vedeva in quegli incubi. Il suo sorriso e la sua voglia di condivisione si erano spenti dopo la prima volta. Dovevano essere sogni terrificanti per metterlo fuori gioco a quel modo. Sanzo era spaventato da quell’improvvisa mancanza di vitalità: gli era sempre stata necessaria, che lo volesse ammettere o meno. Era la stessa emozione provata dinnanzi al suo corpo crivellato dal potere di Ukoku: disorientamento.  
L’osservò alzarsi per uscire dalla tenda senza dire niente. Restò seduto sul sacco a pelo, nella tenda ormai vuota. Aveva la perenne sensazione che la zona d’ombra non fosse stata creata da nessuno. Nessun rito, nessuna stregoneria. Era solo un luogo dove si concentravano le emozioni più negative, nutrita dalla malvagità delle persone. Probabilmente l’anomalia, che si trascinava dietro odio e distruzione, l’aveva fatta diventare più forte. La sua attenzione venne catturata da qualcosa che l’osservava nell’angolo della tenda.

Un ragno. Uno schifoso ragno grosso e peloso. Le zampe erano lunghe e così corpose che Sanzo poteva vedere le piccole articolazioni muoversi mentre l’aracnide gli si avvicinava. Si alzò quasi di scatto, precipitandosi fuori. Non aveva paura dei ragni. Mai avuta paura dei ragni. Solo schifo.

Ma quel cazzo di mostriciattolo pareva osservarlo con sguardo _umano_.

Prese una borraccia d’acqua vuota e gliela scagliò contro, facendolo scappare.

Tornò vicino a Goku, uscendo dalla tenda. Voleva vederci chiaro almeno in quello. Gli domandò ancora cosa vedeva nei suoi sogni. Il ragazzo prese della carne essiccata e ne strappò un pezzo con i denti.  
«Immagini confuse, eppure spaventose. Vedo… catastrofi naturali. Non so se siano già avvenute o se sono una sorta di presagio. La prima volta sognai…», si fermò, lanciando un’occhiata a Sanzo. «Che morivate, tutti, in modi piuttosto violenti. È successo solo quella volta poi… sono subentrati questi incubi. Terremoti, eruzioni vulcaniche, maremoti. E tanta gente che muore», chiuse gli occhi, ricordando le immagini spaventose che aveva visto. «La Natura è arrabbiata.»  
Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella frase. Si era seduto su un tronco vicino a lui e si girò lentamente a guardarlo. Sapeva bene del contatto particolare che Goku aveva con la Natura, che da poco aveva scoperto essere sua Madre. Anche se sarebbe stato meglio dire Madre del Seiten Taisei, precisazione che Goku stesso aveva fatto una volta. Lui non aveva il potere di controllare la Natura come il Seiten, di assimilarne l’energia o di poter controllare il clima.  
«Perché hai detto una cosa del genere?»  
«Perché altrimenti non mi mostrerebbe certe cose.»  
«Sei certo che sia la Natura a farti venire gli incubi? La zona d’ombra potrebbe essere opera di qualcuno. L’esperimento di qualche rito oscuro andato male.»  
«La zona d’ombra è quello che è», disse Goku, con inquietante sapienza. «E Hita non è mai arrivata a capire la verità perché la verità non è comprensibile. Non sempre c’è un perché razionale alle cose che succedono: succedono e basta», la voce di Goku si era fatta adulta, abbandonando il tono lamentoso di quei giorni. «Sanzo…»  
«Mh?»  
«Dov’è Hakkai?»

C’erano delle volte in cui la solitudine era l’unica soluzione che trovava per calmare il cervello. A differenza di Sanzo lui riusciva a reprimere ciò che la zona d’ombra gli suggeriva di fare – ciò che la sua natura gli suggeriva di fare – relegando gli oscuri desideri nell’angolo più remoto della sua psiche. Dopo il massacro che lo aveva tramutato in un demone l’aveva fatto spesso, celando ogni emozione dietro a un placido e irritante sorriso. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo esattamente tra Gojyo e Sanzo. Aveva visto il mezzo demone tornare con delle armi, dato che la sua non poteva esser chiamata, e Sanzo sparire nella tenda senza dire una parola. Dal canto suo l’unico vero momento anomalo – se si voleva definirlo tale – era aver ceduto alla paura di aver perso Jeep. Si coprì il volto con le mani. Se ne stava seduto lì, sulla riva del fiume, dal almeno un quarto d’ora, incurante della terra umida che gli bagnava i pantaloni e del freddo pungente di quella mattina.  
Doveva stare da solo. Lontano da tutti.  
Solo Sanzo poteva accedere ai diari di Hita, scritti in sanscrito, e sapere se effettivamente aveva scoperto qualcosa su quel dannato posto. Sapeva solo che il monaco era completamente fuori fase: un cacciatore assetato di sangue e probabilmente d’altro, come se _finalmente_ il suo corpo stesse cedendo a un richiamo istintivo. Gojyo era apparentemente calmo, ma lui lo conosceva bene e sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe ceduto all’oscurità della zona d’ombra. Tra tutti era sempre stato quello con meno capacità psichica e questo, per il momento, era un vantaggio. Goku d’altro canto era ormai alla stregua di uno zombie: privato del sonno, della luce del sole, pareva che giorno dopo giorno stessa appassendo.

E lui? Cosa provava Hakkai?

Cosa vedeva? Cosa sentiva?

Allucinazioni.

Voleva credere e pensare che fossero solo allucinazioni, le sue, senza badare troppo al resto. Doveva pensare ai suoi amici, a Jeep, a uscire dal bosco, ma più avanzavo e più rimanevano intrappolati nel fitto della natura, ormai tanto minacciosa. Gojyo gli aveva fatto un resoconto della sua terrificante avventura – anche se gli pareva che avesse saltato alcune parti – e di come l’albero gli volesse impedire di scappare.

Inzuppò le mani nell’acqua ghiacciata del fiume e si sciacquò il viso, pronto a tornare al campo. Indossò il monocolo e fece per alzarsi, quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  
Là, nel fiume, c’era qualcosa che galleggiava. Si alzò per osservare meglio, passandosi le mani bagnate sui pantaloni, mentre l’aria gelida gli sferzava il bel viso ancora umido. Si avvicinò di più alla riva del fiume, sfiorando quasi l’acqua con la punta degli stivali. Osservò meglio la strana figura nell’acqua, rendendosi conto con gelido raccapriccio che non era altro che un cadavere. Indietreggiò, deciso a tornare al campo.  
Non doveva _assolutamente_ lasciarsi impressionare dalle fantasie scatenate dalla zona d’ombra.  
Camminò all’indietro senza dare le spalle alla _cosa_ che ora pareva muoversi nell’acqua. Alla sua destra qualcosa attirò l’attenzione, un movimento sinistro, di un essere che usciva dall’acqua.

Con il gelo nel sangue riconobbe il viso dell’uomo: lo stesso bastardo che gli aveva riferito di aver dato Kanan agli uomini di Hyakugan Maoh. Gli aveva tagliato la gola, con un movimento veloce e violento, tenendo in mano quel coltello che si era portato dietro per tutto il dannato viaggio per ritrovare lei e salvarla. Adesso il cadavere di quell’uomo si trascinava sull’erba, con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi vitrei, la ferita aperta sul collo che mostrava la carne putrida, nera, in decomposizione.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sperando che bastasse a cancellare quella visione terrificante. Il senso di colpa per aver ucciso persone innocenti, oltre ai demoni che avevano rapito sua sorella, non si sarebbe mai alleviato. Per quello la zona d’ombra giocava con lui come il gatto con il topo, ma non si sarebbe lasciato sopraffare.

Chiudere gli occhi senza prima prendersi la briga di controllare se quegli zombie fossero veri o meno non era stata una mossa intelligente.

Una mano incredibilmente forte e ferma lo trascinò a terra, afferrandolo per la caviglia. Sbatté contro la terra fredda e dura, muovendo la gamba per districarsi dalla presa, ma senza successo. L’uomo lo guardava con occhi vitrei eppure pieni d’odio, con la bocca spalanca e i denti marci pronti a chiudersi sulla sua carne. Hakkai non ci pensò più di tanto a scagliargli un calcio sulla testa, forte. Sentì il cranio spaccarsi con _crack_ inquietante, ma il morto non lasciò la presa. Piegò la gamba e sferrò altri calci, mentre gli occhi scattavano a osservare le altre figure, decine e decine di mostri senza vita che uscivano dal fiume, pronti a ghermirlo. Colpì e schiacciò il cranio dell’uomo finché non vide uscire la molliccia e fetida materia cerebrale. Il mostro gli lasciò la caviglia e finalmente il demone riuscì ad alzarsi. Si guardò attorno, mentre quelli che una volta erano stati uomini e donne, umani e demoni, uccisi dalle sue stesse mani in preda a una ruggente furia vendicativa, avanzavano famelici.*  
Non aveva paura, non era quello a preoccuparlo: ma bensì la nebbia che sempre più fitta si alzava e gli impediva di vedere ciò che stava accadendo.

Il bianco era così assoluto da renderlo cieco.

Dal basso sentì provenire il verso liquido e trascinato dell’uomo, che nonostante avesse il cranio aperto con pezzi di cervello che cadevano sull’erba, ancora si ostinava a volerlo ghermire. Assottigliò lo sguardo e abbassò il piede sul suo viso una volta sola, con forza, schiacciandolo come se non fosse stato altro che un insetto. Sangue. Cervella. Ossa. Il cranio scoppiò sotto il suo piede, riducendo il tutto a un pasticcio di carne maleodorante.  
Mani ossute lo afferrarono dalle spalle, cercando di trascinarlo ancora a terra, mentre il corpo di una giovane donna strisciava verso di lui.

Doveva difendersi, sfuggire ai graffi e ai morsi di quelle creature che di _vivo_ avevano solo il senso di fame.  
E lui era _solo_ , completamente solo in mezzo alla nebbia e ai zombie affamati di vendetta. Sapeva che se avesse urlato o chiamato aiuto sarebbe rimasto inascoltato, esattamente com’era successo a lui con Jeep.  
Era stato nel momento più acuto di terrore che il piccolo drago era riuscito a uscire dalla prigione della sua mente e forse anche per lui sarebbe stato così. Eppure non voleva ancora _arrendersi_ alla paura.  
Riuscì a caricare il Ki abbastanza da liberarsi dei non morti davanti a lui, scagliando i loro corpi contro gli alberi e nel fiume da dove erano venuti. Non sarebbe bastato quello, però, per liberarsi di quei mostri.  
Doveva usare la violenza.

_Violenza._

Di nuovo.

Quasi come uno scherzo di cattivo gusto dalla terra emerse un grosso pugnale, non tanto differente da quello che aveva usato anni prima. Lo osservò per un istante, decidendo cosa fare. Stare al gioco della zona d’ombra o cercare un modo razionale per scappare?  
Quando quella che era stata una vecchia megera lo morse alla spalla non fu difficile prendere la decisione giusta. La scansò con un pugno che le staccò la mandibola, lasciandola penzolante, attaccata ancora dalla pelle verdastra e dai muscoli flosci. Si chinò per prende il pugnale velocemente. Con estrema violenza lo conficcò nel cranio del primo zombie che gli si scagliò contro. Girò la lama tra le ossa aperte per tirarla fuori e si alzò, guardandosi in giro ancora.

Erano tanti.

Non ricordava di averne uccisi una tale quantità. Dalla terra stessa emersero i demoni che aveva fatto a pezzi anni e anni prima. Tendini e muscoli luccicavano alla luce tremante del mattino. Quel prato una volta verde, lentamente veniva ricoperto da corpi striscianti.  
Ucciderne uno alla volta o tutti insieme in preda alla furia omicida era stata una questione, che neanche ricordava lucidamente, doverli affrontare per sopravvivere un’altra. Era tentato di togliersi i dispositivi, ma era un pensiero così assurdo e irrazionale da spaventarlo. Non poteva, no, non doveva farlo. Non doveva permettere a se stesso di cedere alle tentazioni indotte dalla zona d’ombra.  
Affondò la lama nel ventre anche troppo molle di un uomo e spinse verso il basso, lasciando che le interiora cadessero ai suoi piedi con un suono molliccio, spruzzando sangue sui suoi vestiti. L’odore di sangue e carne decomposta era nauseante. Più sterminava, più l’aria diventava satura, irrespirabile. Abbassando lo sguardo notò che, con inquietante anticipo, erano già arrivate delle simpatiche blatte a divorare gli zombie che ancora si muovevano.  
Era uno spettacolo raccapricciante, capace di far impazzire qualsiasi uomo dotato di un minimo di raziocinio: cadaveri ambulanti divorati da insetti mentre ancora si muovevano. Scarafaggi e vermi fuggirono dalle bocche spalancate dei corpi putrescenti. Ancora vivi.

Gojyo sospirò, seduto sullo sgabello, aspettando invano il ritorno del suo amico. Si rigirava il tessuto della bandana tra le dita, attorcigliandolo e lasciandolo andare. Attorcigliandolo e lasciandolo andare.  
Il silenzio era pesante come piombo e lui cominciava a non sopportarlo più. Sanzo ripuliva, con gesti nervosi e incazzati, le armi trovati nei capannoni, aspettando il ritorno di Hakkai e Goku stava occupando il tempo smontando poco a poco il campo.  
Lui se ne stava seduto lì, a guardarli, pensando.  
«Non vi sembra strano che Hakkai non sia ancora tornato?»  
La domanda cadde nel silenzio per un lungo istante fino a che Sanzo non si decise di rispondere.  
«Sì, è strano, perché non vai a cercarlo?»  
«Il solito stronzo menefreghista«, commentò il mezzo demone alzandosi. «Possibile che tu non riesca a preoccuparti per un cazzo di nessuno?»  
Sanzo alzò lo sguardo al cielo, sospirando esasperato.  
«Senti, quando ti apparti tu per fare quello che devi fare ci fai aspettare anche venti minuti, quindi perché cazzo dovrei preoccuparmi se Hakkai ritarda di qualche minuto?»  
«Sono passati ben più di venti minuti e tu te ne stai lì a oliare quel fottuto fucile.»  
«Beh, è più utile che stare ad ascoltare le tue ciance.»  
«Che figlio di puttana», commentò Gojyo prima d’incamminarsi, senza una vera direzione, nel bosco, per cercarlo.

Dopo che il mezzosangue fu abbastanza lontano Goku sollevò lo sguardo dalla tenda che stava piegando, osservando la schiena del bonzo.  
«Hai fatto andare lui perché sai che è il solo che può trovare Hakkai?»  
Il monaco non rispose subito, continuando a passare un buono strato di anti ruggine sulle giunture del fucile. «L’ha trovato una volta, non sarà difficile trovarlo una seconda.»  
«Sanzo, sta accadendo qualcosa di orribile.»  
Il monaco si voltò: era intento a sbottare, a urlargli in faccia di smetterla di fare il chiaroveggente, ma davanti a quegli occhi troppo _seri_ non riuscì a dire niente.  
«Già», commentò, dopo un attimo. «Lo credo anche io.»

Aveva perso il conto, ormai, di quanti ne aveva ri-uccisi. Si aggrappò al tronco di un albero, zoppicando. Uno di loro era riuscito ad aggrapparsi alla sua gamba e a strappare una buona porzione di carne con un morso inferocito. Non pensava che esseri che neanche riuscivano a camminare senza sbandare potessero mordere con tanta violenza. Si tenne una mano premuta sulla ferita e cercò di riprendere fiato. Assieme agli altri aveva affrontato _orde_ di nemici e il massacro compiuto anni prima era stato fatto nell’arco di un anno. Ora lo stesso numero di uomini e donne uccisi gli si ripresentava davanti e lui era solo.

_Solo._

_Esausto._

_Ferito._

Senza lasciarsi prendere dal panico era riuscito a caricare abbastanza il Ki da creare un’onda d’urto abbastanza forte da liberarsi di quelli più vicini, ma loro si rialzavano e tornavano alla carica.  
Cercò dentro di sé quel minimo di razionalità per decidere cosa fare. Era coperto di sangue fin sui capelli e sui vestiti il puzzo acido delle interiorae del liquame che gli avevano spruzzato addosso. Sembrava aver trovato un attimo di pace, appoggiato al ramo dell’albero. Poso quella strana sciabola che uno degli zombie aveva appeso alla cintura. Ricordava che era stata l’arma di un demone, uno dei primi che aveva ucciso. Gli aveva tagliato la gola così in fretta che non era neanche riuscito a estrarla. In quel frangente era stato lui a sfilarla al mostro e tagliargli la testa, prima di scappare.  
Si chiese cosa stessero facendo Gojyo e gli altri, se Goku era riuscito a svegliarsi più serenamente. Finiva sempre per pensare a loro, perché loro erano l’unica cosa che avevano.

«Devo essere sulla strada giusta», mormorò Gojyo.  
Davanti a lui c’era un muro di nebbia così fitto da impedirgli di vedere a un metro di distanza. Ricordava bene cos’era successo quando lui stesso si era ritrovato in quella fottuta nebbia. Si strofinò gli occhi e si addentrò.

«Mi pareva strano, che tra tutte le persone che ho ucciso, tu non ci fossi.»  
Hakkai teneva la sciabola stretta nella mano destra, osservando il corpo ambulante di quello che era stato Chin’iso avanzare verso di lui. Dall’inizio del viaggio quant’era passato? Due anni? Uno e mezzo? Da quando l’aveva sconfitto definitivamente non aveva più pensato a lui. Non ce l’avesse rimosso, ma preferiva dedicare i suoi pensieri ad’altro. La pelle bianco malaticcio non era poi tanto diversa da quella che il demone aveva da vivo, come l’espressione morta negli occhi. Mancava giusto _l’odio_.  
Con la sciabola stretta in mano si avvicinò a lui, notando che anche il non morto stringeva un’arma: la lama con cui gli aveva aperto il ventre, prima di morire.

«Quell’anno ci furono numerosi suicidi di massa, quando il pianeta errante si fece visibile e minaccioso. Ci furono ben due passaggi ravvicinati e al secondo la gente perse la testa: ci fu il più violento caso di isterismo isteria religiosa che la mia povera mente possa ricordare”, Sanzo girò la pagina, leggendo a voce alta, dato che Goku aveva insisto per sapere il contenuto dei diari di Hita. “C’era qualcosa di terrificante in quel pianeta: il fatto che non riflettesse la luce del sole. Un evento che gli scienziati non hanno mai saputo spiegarsi. Per questo… per questo ipotizzo che quel pianeta non fosse naturale, che fosse la creazione della sofferenza della mente di uomo. Ho paura di quello che un grande potere in mani sbagliate può fare.»  
«Si riferiva a Ukoku?»  
«Non lo so», girò il diario per controllare la data. Cercò di ricordare, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Lui doveva avere all’incirca cinque anni, durante gli avvenimenti raccontati, e non gli veniva in mente alcun pianeta nero. Ma in verità, dei suoi cinque anni, non gli veniva in mente nulla, a parte una grande vuoto.

Non immaginava che uno zombie potesse essere così forte. O forse era lui che era troppo debole. Si toccò la gamba dolorante, dopo esser riuscito a rialzarsi. Ansimò pesantemente, tenendo stretto il machete nella mano destra.  
«Lui è forte solo perché tu gli permetti di esserlo.»  
Fu una voce evanescente a parlargli all’orecchio. Un timbro sia maschile che femminile. Il tono dolce, come quello di una madre mai avuta.  
Si distrasse, non accorgendosi di quanto il cadavere di Chin’iso si fosse avvicinato. All’ultimo momento respinse la sua lama, che ormai stava cominciando a distruggere la sua arrugginita lama. Confidò nel proprio Ki e nella forza che gli era rimasta per caricarlo.  
Come previsto, la sua _amata_ sciabola si spaccò a metà dopo l’ennesimo colpo del demone e per poco Hakkai non venne colpito sul bel viso. Sbatté con violenza la schiena all’albero e fermò con le mani l’ennesimo affondo del demone. Le sue mani. Le sue belle mani già sporche di _qualsiasi_ cosa ora si macchiavano del suo stesso sangue. Tremavano violente mentre cercava di tenere la lama ferma e di spingerla da parte.  
Com’era possibile che si lasciasse sconfiggere dal _cadavere_ di un bastardo che aveva già ucciso? Due volte, per di più.  
Riuscì a spingerlo da parte, indietreggiando poi, intento e deciso a uscire da quel danno buco bianco.

Ma la nebbia era ovunque. La nebbia fitta. La nebbia assoluta. La nebbia così bianca che gli pareva di palparla con le mani. Le mani protese per evitare di sbattere contro qualche albero.

Stava scappando. Lui. L’uomo che era diventato un _demone_ per aver sterminato centinaia di youkai, lui scappava perché stanco e ferito. Sentiva la voce acida e gracchiante di  Chin’iso rideva di lui. Sentì montare la rabbia come fuoco. Non era la voce dello zombie. Era il ricordo della risata maligna di quel bastardo che gli rimbombava nella mente. Il mostro era forte perché il ricordo era vivo dentro di lui. E lui che pensava di averlo esorcizzato per bene, strappandogli dal petto la tessera del Mah Jong, quella volta.

Si voltò. Gli occhi socchiuse e crudeli. Stanco della sua stanchezza. Avanzò con passo deciso, anche se instabile e cercò in quel buio bianco la figura di Chin’iso. Reso folle dall’adrenalina e dalla violenza, appena lo vide, lo colpì in pieno volto con il Ki, per nulla spaventato da quella spada troppo reale e troppo solida.

Si accorse della ferita solo quando sentì il sangue gocciolare a terra. Era strano come il silenzio si riempisse di un così piccolo suono. Non aveva calcolato le distanze e quella _fottuta_ spada lo aveva colpito in pieno. Di nuovo. Al ventre. Si tenne lo stomaco, sentendo, com’era già successo una volta, le viscere calde e umide contro le dita. Cadde a terra, ancora incredulo se non, finalmente, _spaventato_. Si voltò indietro, osservando per un attimo il viso sfondato dei  Chin’iso, il cui scheletro ricoperto di carne e sangue sembrava fissarlo ancora.  
Si stese sull’erba fredda, tenendo l’intestino dentro il proprio corpo, ansimando velocemente per il dolore, strisciando sul terreno come avevano fatto quei maledetti zombie. Appoggiò la fronte sulla terra umida. Più spingeva le interiora dentro la ferita più le sentiva _strisciare_ tra le dita. Si sentì improvvisamente stupido-Fallito. Sopraffatto. Dagli eventi, come sempre. Mentre si lasciava andare contro l’erba sentì dei passi, lenti e pesanti. Riaprì gli occhi che aveva chiuso, steso contro l’erba fredda. Non era pronto ad affrontare un altro mostro della sua mente. Era troppo debole. Avrebbe lottato, sì. Ma di certo avrebbe perso. E morire in quel modo era davvero, _davvero_ , riprovevole.

Mani forti lo girarono sulla schiena e il vedere il rosso dei capelli di Gojyo stagliarsi contro quel maledetto bianco assoluto lo rincuorò. Sussurrò il suo nome, ma troppo piano perché l’altro lo potesse udire.  
«Porca troia», sussurrò il mezzo demone, spostandogli le mani. «Potresti farti colpire in un posto diverso, ogni tanto. Che dici?»  
Quel suo modo di sdrammatizzare. Tra il dolore e la stanchezza riuscì a ridere.  
«Adesso che facciamo? Siamo troppo lontani dal campo…»  
«Non riesco a… curarmi…» Sussurrò Hakkai, sbattendo le ciglia. Gli venne un’idea, tanto folle quanto disperata, ma poteva funzionare. Gli prese le mani, stringendole con le sue, ancora viscide e calde per il sangue che gli era fuoriuscito dal ventre e se le portò alla ferita.  
«Hakkai, non sono capace», disse il mezzosangue, intuendo le intenzioni del demone. Per risposta riuscì solo a scuotere la testa, sorridendo debolmente. Tremava come una foglia e questo spaventava Gojyo più dello squarcio. A quello si era abituato.  
«Concentra tutto… verso le mani… al resto ci penso io», riuscì a dire Hakkai con uno sforzo incredibile.  
Gojyo cercò di fare come gli era stato detto, pensando di concentrare tutta l’energia nel suo corpo verso le mani posate sul ventre. L’ _intenzione_ era l’unica cosa che poteva salvare il suo amico. Sentì l’energia passare attraverso le sue braccia come acqua calda sulla pelle, era una sensazione strana, nuova. Vide quella flebile luce azzurra uscire dalle proprie mani e curare la pelle lacerata dell’amico. Non riusciva a credere di averlo fatto realmente e non sapeva se era davvero lui o Hakkai, ma l’importante era che tutto stava tornando al suo posto. Una volta che la pelle fu tornata integra si lasciò andare a un profondo sospiro. Appoggiò la fronte su quella di Hakkai, sospirando ancora.  
«Sei vivo, cazzo ho fatto bene a venire a cercarti», disse a un centimetro dalle sue labbra.  
«Hai fatto bene, sì», rispose con un sorriso il demone. Debole per la perdita di sangue ma decisamente più in forze, si alzò, aiutato da Gojyo.  
«Come hai fatto a ridurti così?»  
«Un migliaio di zombie tutti insieme in una volta credo sia la risposta», disse Hakkai, con strana calma.  
«Mi spiegherai tutto più tardi, ora dobbiamo uscire da qui», lo fermò il mezzo demone, guardandosi attorno.  
«E come facciamo?” Hakkai si resse al mezzo demone, non aveva pensato a curare la gambe e ancora gli faceva un male infernale. Doveva curarla al più presto o si sarebbe infettata, con tutto lo schifo che quei mostri gli avevano vomitato addosso.  
«Ho segnato gli alberi, con uno di quei pugnali che ho preso nel capanno pieno di armi…», Gojyo tornò indietro da dove era venuto, tenendo l’amico da sotto un braccio e controllò un tronco. «Bene, la zona d’ombra ci concede almeno di andarcene…»

Tornarono al campo un’ora dopo – secondo il calcolo molto astratto che le loro menti potevano fare pur non vedendo il cielo, coperto dall’onnipresente cortina candida e Goku per primo si precipitò verso Hakkai, vedendolo mezzo distrutto. Sanzo invece si limitò inizialmente a guardare, alzando il sacro culo solo dopo che Gojyo gli lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero. Non aveva voglia di sentirlo sbraitare come un isterico come qualche ora prima, quindi andrò nella tenda di Hakkai per recuperare la sua sacca, che conteneva il necessario per curarlo.  
Hakkai non biasimava gli amici per non essere andati a cercarlo prima: aveva sperimentato lui stesso che il tempo era incredibilmente relativo all’interno della zona d’ombra, più di quanto già non lo fosse fisicamente parlando. Per i ragazzi potevano essere trascorsi venti minuti come tre ore e non essersene resi conto, quindi non poteva quantificare quanti secondi precisi era stato in balia di morti viventi. Raccontò loro l’accaduto, mentre Gojyo disinfettava la ferita sulla gamba. Goku aveva spalancato la bocca incredulo, mentre Sanzo appariva imperturbabile come sempre.

«Goku, potresti esporre a Gojyo e Hakkai le tue idee di questa mattina?»  
La domanda giunse inaspettata e il giovane si voltò a guardare Sanzo un paio di volte, prima di guardare gli altri due.  
«Credo… credo che la zona d’ombra non sia altro che parte della Natura. Non credo che dietro ci sia qualcuno o qualcosa, esiste e basta.»  
«La Natura fa queste cose?» Domandò Gojyo, chinandosi in avanti per appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Alla fine non era tanto lontano da quello che aveva pensato lui.  
«Non lo so, è solo una mia supposizione. Quando dormo e non riuscite a svegliarmi io sogno la Natura. Sogno delle catastrofi che avvengono nel mondo, i morti che provocano, è come se stesse cercando di dirmi qualcosa.»  
«Tu, dopo tutto e lo sai, sei suo figlio», disse Hakkai, con un tono incredibilmente morbido. Si era cambiato i vestiti, che oltre che da lavare erano da rammendare, e si era pulito con dell’acqua che erano andati a prendere e che avevano riscaldato. Nonostante tutto si sentiva addosso ancora il fetore di quegli esseri. Probabilmente non si sarebbe mai più sentito pulito. E si sentiva sporco già da prima.  
«Sì, lo so. So cosa sono», rispose Goku, stranamente adulto. «Credo che in questi posti, più che in altri, vivano spiriti malvagi che agiscono sulle menti delle persone che ci capitano, poi ci si mette anche la Natura. Ho pensato tanto, dalla mia prima… trasformazione in Seiten, al perché facesse del male alla gente. Non so se le mie supposizioni sono esatte o se sono completamente sbagliate, ma credo che di fondo ci sia una malvagità intrinseca in… tutto ciò che esiste.»  
I tre rimasero in silenzio, ascoltando le parole di quel Goku che pareva essere invecchiato almeno di cento anni. Sanzo aveva già ascoltato le sue teorie e non gli sembravano tanto stupide. Forse, il pensiero più semplice, era quello che più si avvicinava alla verità.  
«Stai dicendo che la Natura è cattiva?»  
«Non cattiva in senso assoluto, ma che come ogni cosa ha lati buoni e lati malvagi, questo è il suo lato malvagio e i nostri comportamenti dipendono da… questo insomma», disse tirando le somme, cercando di non incespicare da solo nel discorso. «Non riusciamo a comprenderli o a trattenerli perché è la Natura e ci sembrano quindi normali come… avere fame o sete.»  
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio, raddrizzandosi sul tronco dove si era seduto.  
«Io non mi sono comportato in modo molto strano, mi pare, astinenza da sigarette a parte che mi ha reso un po’ nervoso. Mentre Sanzo e Hakkai hanno avuto queste esperienze. Insomma Sanzo si era trasformato nello sterminatore della foresta e Hakkai ha rivissuto in un’ora quello che ha passato in un anno. Perché?»  
«Non so risponderti, Gojyo», disse Goku abbassando lo sguardo. «Credo che dipenda molto dai pensieri che la zona d’ombra va a pescare dalla nostra testa. E non so neanche perché tu non ne sia stato toccato. Dopo tutto tu non hai quasi mai subito l’effetto di eventi sovrannaturali.»  
Il monaco si voltò a guardare il mezzo demone: doveva ammetterlo, tra tutti era quello che aveva mantenuto una parvenza di razionalità fino a quel momento.  
«Quindi quello che potrebbe essere un difetto, questa volta, mi salva il culo, o quantomeno la testa?»  
«Gojyo, va proprio a tuo favore», commentò Hakkai con un piccolo sorriso, stringendosi nella coperta. Era ancora pallido e debole, ma si stava riprendendo velocemente. Dopo tutto, era un demone molto forte.  
«Ora è meglio riposare, non possiamo fare altro finché Hakkai non si riprende», disse Sanzo, alzandosi. Quel commento mandò in bestia Gojyo così tanto che non riuscì a non fissarlo finché non fu sparito, come al suo solito, oltre la collinetta che portava al fiume.

«O si collabora o si muore, erano state queste le tue parole, qualche giorno fa!»  
Sanzo si voltò di scatto verso il mezzosangue, scrollando velocemente, una volta finito di orinare per voltarsi verso di lui.  
«Possibile che uno non possa trovare due minuti per pisciare?»  
«No. Non se uno stronzo come te se ne esce, come al suo solito, con tante belle parole e poi mi manda da solo nella fottuta foresta del cazzo a cercare Hakkai!»  
Sanzo si tirò indietro quando sentì il fiato dell’altro addosso, indizio che era decisamente troppo vicino.  
«Non ti ho mandato da nessuna. Cazzo. Di parte! Quindi smettila di sbraitarmi addosso le tue stronzate.»  
Come fece per superarlo Gojyo lo afferrò per un braccio e lo spinse contro il tronco. Lo spinse _forte_ contro il tronco. Sanzo non si aspettava una reazione simile. Sarebbe stato più da Gojyo un pugno in pancia o in faccia, ma il tenerlo intrappolato lì contro il tronco dell’albero lo faceva solo andare in ansia. Non ci voleva un genio per capire il _perché_ e odiava il fatto che Gojyo lo comprendesse tanto bene.  
«Tu… te ne strafotti della gente, finché ti sono utili e ti sono vicini allora ti va bene, ma la verità è che ti serviamo solo per arrivare al fottuto castello. E magari per tirare qualche calcio in culo a Ukoku perché no, dato che quando c’hai provato tu ti abbiamo trovato fatto letteralmente a pezzi.»  
«Vaffanculo, questo viaggio potevo farlo benissimo da solo, sono stato obbligato a portarvi con me.»  
«Obbligato, qualcuno ti può realmente obbligare a fare qualcosa, Sanzo? Avanti, ti siamo sempre stati utili, anche se ti piace dire che siamo d’intralcio. E oggi c’era uno di noi in difficoltà e tu non hai fatto un cazzo!»  
«Non sapevo che Hakkai fosse in difficoltà, non ho la sfera di cristallo», sibilò tra i denti il monaco.  
«Potevi intuirlo, come ho fatto io», rispose Gojyo, appoggiando le mani ai lati del suo viso, contro il muro. «Tu sei sempre quello che intuisce le cose, che ha sempre la risposta pronta e questa volte non hai detto niente, non hai fatto un cazzo. Ma credo di avere io, questa volta, l’ _intuizione_.»  
«Avanti allora, sorprendimi con la tua sensazionale intuizione», lo provocò Sanzo, alzando come al suo solito l’odioso sopracciglio.  
«Non hai pensato molto alle conseguenze dell’allontanamento di Hakkai perché avevi la mente occupata da pensieri mai avuti prima. Ti capisco, sono passato per quella fase più o meno a quindici anni», sorrise vedendo Sanzo assottigliare lo sguardo pericolosamente. Era bello così incazzato. Dannatamente bello. «Stavi pensando a me o una parte di me, e per entrambi non avresti tutti i torti a pensarci così intensamente.»  
Si aspettava una risposta acida di quelle classiche del bonzo, con i suoi appellativi, con i suoi strepiti. Anche un pugno nello stomaco, di quelli suoi, che pareva che ti entrasse la mano nell’intestino per strappartelo via. Invece Sanzo lo fissò a lungo con occhi gelidi prima di girargli la faccia da una parte con uno schiaffo.  
Non era stato doloroso, non più di quanto potesse esserlo un suo pugno. Eppure aveva sentito il carico di sdegno e rabbia racchiuso tutto in un solo colpo.  
Sentendo lo sguardo irato e glaciale di quegli occhi viola sulla nuca si sentì _vagamente_ in colpa. Alla fine aveva detto la _verità_ , nonostante a Sanzo non facesse piacere.  
«La verità è disturbante, eh?» Gli sbraitò contro, voltandosi verso di lui, che se ne stava ancora appoggiato all’albero. Sanzo reagì con un verso a metà tra un ringhio e un’imprecazione e si scostò dal tronco, cominciando a ripercorrere a ritroso la strada verso il campo. «E come al solito te ne vai!»  
«Non voglio perdere tempo ad ascoltare le tue stronzate!»

Era strano come la rabbia, delle volte, scatenasse nel corpo reazioni completamente _sbagliate_. Forse era l’adrenalina. Di certo era l’adrenalina. Fu quell’intenso brivido lungo la schiena che porto Gojyo a raggiungere il monaco a grandi falcate, prima che potesse allontanarsi troppo. Lo spinse, facendolo rotolare giù per la collinetta, seguendolo poi quando lo vide voltarsi verso di lui, appoggiato a un albero, ma con lo sguardo torvo rivolto verso di lui. Quando fece per alzarsi lo bloccò, sedendosi sopra di lui, prendendolo per i polsi.  
«Di cosa hai paura?» Domandò ancora, guardandolo negli occhi. «Hai paura di me, Sanzo?»  
Il bonzo cercò di liberare i polsi, inutilmente, troppo stretti nella morsa della mani del mezzo demone.  
«Giuro che ti ammazzo», sibilò ansimando, per la rabbia di trovarsi in una posizione così sfavorevole.  
«Beh, dopo tutto mi hai dato le spalle, sei stato imprudente: avevi così voglia di scappare da me da non pensare alla mia reazione.»  
Il bonzo assottigliò lo sguardo, sentendo quel suo dannato corpo reagire come non avrebbe dovuto. Il suo amato autocontrollo. Il suo celebre disinteresse per il sesso. Tutto andato a puttane.  
«Ma senti come sei caldo», sussurrò Gojyo chinandosi verso di lui. «Hai paura di me?»  
«No», rispose fermo, cercando di liberare ancora i polsi, sentendo le cosce schiacciate dal peso del mezzosangue.  
«Hai  paura… di te?»  
La risposta non arrivò. Sanzo se ne stava lì a torcere i polsi tra le dita di Gojyo, cercando di liberarli, forse troppo debolmente, come se stare semplicemente fermo fosse indice di arrendevolezza.  
«Io posso avere un motivo per comportarmi in modo strano, ma perché tu fai così?»  
«Te l’ho detto», gli sussurrò Gojyo. «So bene che non vuoi sentirtelo ripetere.»  
Sanzo si rilassò. Incredibilmente. Socchiuse gli occhi e li spostò verso Gojyo, limitandosi a guardarlo. Il mezzo demone non riuscì a reprimere un sorrisetto. Lasciò andare i suoi polsi e l’altro non si spostò. Azzardò una carezza leggermente rigida a quella guancia scarna e bianca, sentendosi schiacciato dal peso degli occhi violetti.  
«Sei così… bello», sussurrò, sfiorando la pelle fredda con il dorso delle dita, altrettanto gelide. Lo vide sgranare gli occhi e distogliere lo sguardo con un lieve imbarazzo. Gli voltò il viso con la mano e si chinò ancora, sfiorando le labbra sottili con la lingua ruvida.

Sospirò, schiudendo le labbra, lasciando che la lingua del mezzo demone entrasse e incontrasse la sua. Abbassò le braccia, ancora ai lati del viso, verso di lui, indeciso ancora se ricambiare il bacio o tirargli un pugno. Ma quel piacere. Quel piacere era troppo intenso per essere ignorato. Gojyo guidava il bacio con la sua sapienza, accarezzando ancora il bel viso, passando le dita tra i capelli biondi. Neanche lui stesso riusciva a spiegarsi perché baciare Sanzo fosse tanto _inebriante_. Non era certo un bacio da ansimi e sospiri quello: Sanzo continuava a scostarsi, non lasciando mai che l’altro lo baciasse troppo a lungo, cercava sempre di sfuggirgli, e quando ricambiava lo faceva in modo teneramente impacciato.

Si rese vagamente conto in quel momento, di quanto _quello_ facesse parte della sua natura. Non era tanto distante dai suoi sogno o dai suoi desideri, così abilmente riposti nell’angolo della sua mente più oscuro. Così quando la mano di Gojyo gli abbassò i pantaloni lui non si tirò indietro, lasciò che le dita s’infilassero nelle mutande, tra le sue natiche, ad accarezzarlo in quel modo che alla fine aveva tanto desiderato. La sensazione di essere in completa balia delle sue dita e delle sua labbra non gli appariva più tanto disgustosa.  
Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo e attraverso l’impenetrabile cortina bianca vide qualcosa: uno sprazzo di azzurro intenso. Da quanto non vedevano il sole? E quella momentanea serenità, da dove veniva?  
Succhiò senza pensarci troppo l’indice che il mezzo demone aveva infilato tra le labbra schiuse. L’aria era piena solo dei loro respiri, nessun altro suono era udibile. Come un intimo, sporco, scomodo talamo. Le fronde spoglie dell’albero sopra di loro faceva da sinistro baldacchino.  
Strinse i denti quando sentì quel dito farsi strada nella sua carne, nel modo che aveva tanto desiderato sentire. Sollevò le braccia per afferrare le grosse radici fuoriuscenti dal terreno, osservando quel cielo che andava via via schiarendosi, tra i fili rosso sangue dei capelli di Gojyo caduti sui suoi occhi. La corteccia della radice gli graffiava la nuca, ma questo non gli impedì di inarcare la schiena quando sentì quel dito toccarlo nel profondo, facendolo sussultare.  
«Non è la stessa cosa dell’altro giorno, mh?» Domandò Gojyo con un sussurro al suo orecchio, senza pretendere alcuna risposta. Sollevò il viso, fino a quel momento chino a baciarlo sul collo, per osservarlo, continuando a muovere lentamente un dito dentro di lui, aggiungendone un secondo quando vide i bellissimi occhi farsi vitrei e sentendo i gemiti più forti e concitati. Le dita aggrappate alle radici dell’albero erano di un bianco spettrale mentre il cielo tornava al suo consueto grigiore. Con la mano libera ne spostò una portarsela al petto, rendendosi conto fino a quel momento del fatto che Sanzo aveva sempre evitato di toccarlo a sua volta. Il monaco infilò la mano sotto la sua maglia, accarezzandolo lentamente, vagamente incerto. Risalì fino al petto, sentendo, tra le tante, la cicatrice circolare – sottile, quasi invisibile, grazie alle cure di Hakkai – di quando lui stesso gli aveva sparato vicino al cuore, salvandogli la vita.  
«Questa l’ho fatta io», sussurrò. La voce tremò vistosamente. Ne fu intimamente spaventato.  
«Ne hai fatte anche altre, solo che non si vedono», gli rispose, baciandolo immediatamente dopo. Mosse le dita più velocemente, spingendole con più forza tra le sue natiche, sentendo i muscoli contrarsi, godendo di quei gemiti mal trattenuti sulle sue labbra. Accarezzò piano l’erezione, tenendolo tra le dita, mentre Sanzo si limitava a toccare il suo petto e la sua schiena. Esplorandolo.  
Le unghie gli strinsero la pelle scura mentre tra spasmi violenti Sanzo veniva sul proprio ventre, stillando violento gocce perlacee proprio sopra la maglia nera che indossava.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi con forza, sospirato, ansimato, battuto un piede sul terreno, morso il labbro inferiore. Era stato semplicemente splendido. Erotico. Fatale.  
Continuò a osservarlo mentre il rossore scemava dalle sue guance e gli occhi tornavano a osservare il mondo con la solita arrogante insicurezza. Sfilò piano le dita, permettendogli di sedersi.  
«Fanculo, la mia maglietta», bisbigliò Sanzo, tirando il tessuto scuro e guardandolo, girandosi poi per lanciare un’occhiataccia a Gojyo.  
«Ehi, non guardarmi così, non è mica stata colpa mia. Lo sai.»  
Sanzo si limitò ad alzarsi, senza rispondere, allacciandosi i pantaloni come se non fosse accaduto nulla, ignorando il calore che ancora sentiva dentro.  
«Sarebbe meglio che ti pulisca la maglietta, almeno, così che nessuno faccia domande sconvenienti», suggerì il mezzo demone, seduto scompostamente a terra, appoggiato all’albero.  
«E chi dovrebbe mai fare queste domande tanto sconvenienti?»  
«Goku… ad esempio?»  
Sanzo si voltò di scatto a guardarlo, rendendosi conto in quel momento del fatto che il mezzosangue sapesse _qualcosa_. Non gli rispose, tornando verso il campo.

In qualche modo sapeva che quel calore che gli invadeva le viscere non lo avrebbe abbandonato tanto facilmente, che Gojyo non si sarebbe accontentato.

Che _lui_ non si sarebbe accontentato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Citazione dal film “Antichrist” di Lars von Trier  
> *”Una ruggente furia vendicativa.” Citazione dal film “Kill Bill Vol. 2” di Quentin Tarantino
> 
> Note: Leggendo i vari opuscoli, interviste alla Minekura, interviste ai personaggi, pare che Gojyo sia quello, che tra tutti, percepisce di meno, se non per niente, i fenomeni paranormali.  
> Ah, inutile dire, che dopo la scena finale del capitolo, Gojyo le dita se le lava, anche se non è esplicitamente descritto


	4. Transizione

 

 

_Talvolta sono sulla riva  
Ove riversano gli affanni l'impetuoso efflusso,  
E le acque inquiete stridule gridano e sospirano  
Di segreti che non osano rivelare._

Howard Philips Lovecraft

 

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=dyk3sm)

** Transizione **

Passarono quattro giorni relativamente tranquilli. Niente cannibali. Niente zombie. Niente rotture di sorta. Solo la pioggia. All’inizio era stata violenta e battente. Da parte di tutti ci fu un vero e proprio terrore a dormire nelle tende, che con la loro struttura di metallo non era di certo il luogo più sicuro dove riposare. La pioggia lentamente scemò finché una mattina Sanzo non sentì cantare gli uccelli. Non li aveva più sentiti da quando erano entrati nella zona d’ombra. Avevano preso l’abitudine di non dormire più in due tende separate, ma in una unica. Aprì gli occhi, sbattendo le ciglia per mettere a fuoco. Si voltò verso sinistra, dove Goku dormiva ancora, non tanto pacificamente. Sollevandosi a vedere lanciò un’occhiata anche a Gojyo e Hakkai, che dormivano profondamente.  
Uscì dalla tenda, stringendosi le braccia per via della gelida aria del mattino.  
Era tutto immensamente _verde_. Si guardò in giro spaesato, in mezzo a quella natura rigogliosa. Alzò il viso e notò che il cielo andava schiarendosi. Ed era _limpido._ Un’inquietudine interiore gli suggeriva di non _credere_ alla bellezza che stava vedendo, di restare all’erta, mentre avanzava nell’erba alta. Si spostò verso il fiume che scorreva veloce, vide i pesci saltare. Si voltò verso il campo, vedendolo appena, nascosto tra gli alberi. Si sedette, passando le dita tra i fili d’erba. Aveva la testa stranamente leggera. Forse era per l’apparente calma di quei giorni.  
Si stese, rivolgendo lo sguardo a quel cielo sempre più azzurro. Ricordò quel momento in cui, mentre Gojyo infilava le dita nella sua parte più intima, aveva visto le nuvole diradarsi e l’azzurro fare capolino, per un istante. Appoggiò le mani sull’addome, rilassandosi. Di fronte agli altri non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarsi andare a quel modo, ostinato nella costante ricerca di gesti che potessero mascherare i suoi pensieri. I suoi sentimenti. Le sue emozioni. Farsi vedere mentre se ne stava disteso a godersi il _calore_ del sole appena nato – sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Passò ancora le dita sull’erba, socchiudendo gli occhi, col rischio di addormentarsi nuovamente. Respirò lentamente. L’aria leggera.  
Le risate di un bambino lo destò da quel dolce deliquio. Si sollevò a sedere, guardandosi in giro. Le risate si fecero più forti. Si alzò, cercando di capire da dove provenisse quella risata infantile.  
Aveva un che di inquietante. La seguì tra gli alberi, scostando gli arbusti quando gli impedivano di avanzare, fino ad arrivare alla fine, improvvisa, del boschetto. Si aggrappò al tronco dell’albero appena in tempo, dato che la fine era un precipizio. Dall’alto vide un piccolo paesino che si stava lentamente destando. Non sembrava pieno di cannibali come il primo in cui erano incappati, i pochi uomini che vedeva parevano esseri senzienti intenti a caricare un carro di lana e altre cose. Assottigliò appena lo sguardo e tornò indietro.  
Al campo gli altri stavano ancora dormendo, con sua grande sorpresa. Forse l’aria tranquilla ispirava il sonno. Da una parte il fatto che riuscissero a rilassarsi era una cosa positiva, anche se era tentato di andare a svegliarli e di avvertirli della scoperta fatta, in modo da uscire da quello schifo di buco ai piedi del Tibet.

Ma non lo fece.

Era così rilassato quella mattina, che non aveva voglia di andare a stressarsi con l’ennesimo problema. Perché lo sapeva che quella gente sarebbe stata un problema.  
Si distese di nuovo, vicino al fiume, osservando il cielo sempre più azzurro. Appoggiò le mani al lato del viso, socchiudendo gli occhi, coprendo l’azzurro con le ciglia lunghe. Immerso nel verde.

Chiuse gli occhi e divenne quel verde. *

Al suo risveglio Sanzo non c’era. Goku dormiva senza dar segno di benessere o malessere e Hakkai riposava tranquillo. La prima cosa che notò furono i raggi del sole che filtravano tra le trame del tessuto della tenda. Si alzò, infilandosi la giacca di pelle, perché nonostante il sole avesse fatto capolino da dietro la nebbia e le nubi onnipresenti, l’aria era ancora fredda. Si guardò in giro, alla ricerca del bonzo perduto. Ridacchiò da solo ad aver pensato una cosa così stupida e si avviò verso il fiume, dove pensava potesse trovarsi il monaco.

Lo trovò addormentato pacificamente. I lineamenti del viso distesi. Gli occhi che si muovevano lenti sotto la sottile pelle delle palpebre chiuse. Appariva tanto _innocente_ così disteso sull’erba, accarezzato dai raggi del sole.  
Si stese al suo fianco, appoggiando la testa sull’erba ancora leggermente umida. Vedere Sanzo dormire pacificamente su quel prato di un verde quasi artificiale era di certo _disturbante._ Non pensava che il monaco fosse il tipo da estraniarsi a quel modo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, tenendo il viso rivolto verso il monaco, approfittando della lieve penombra creata dagli alberi.

Fu il solletico leggero e fastidioso sul suo ventre e destarlo. Indossava solo un leggero maglione che raramente aveva occasione di mettere, dato che teneva sempre su la veste talare. Sentiva il muoversi di quelle piccole _dita_ camminare sul suo ventre e provava fastidio. Un leggero fastidio dato da qualcosa di _sbagliato_.

Quelle piccole dita erano pelose.

Spalancò gli occhi, abbassando lo sguardo e vendendo quello che tanto temeva: quello schifoso ragno che aveva notato nella tenda. Lo buttò da parte con il dorso della mano. Per un attimo aveva toccato quel piccolo disgustoso essere coperto di peli e il disgusto aveva stretto in una morsa il suo stomaco. Guardando alla sua destra notò il mezzo demone addormentato: il vento sospingeva dolcemente i capelli scarlatti sul viso. Forse, ma non poteva esserne sicuro, era la prima volta che considerava un essere umano realmente _bello_. Restò li a fissarlo a lungo, incurante del vento freddo che gli sferzava il viso.  
Decisa alla fine di svegliarlo, scrollando leggermente una spalla.  
«Che cazzo ci fai qui?»  
«Che cazzo ci fai tu... dovrei dire», bofonchiò il mezzo sangue, sollevandosi a sedere.  
«Goku? Si è svegliato?»  
«Mh, non ho controllato, sinceramente», Gojyo si portò indietro la chioma rossa con un gesto della mano, sbadigliando.  
«Allora è meglio tornare», Sanzo si sistemò il maglione, tirandolo in basso per coprire quel quasi invisibile strato di pelle. Questo fece in modo che a esser scoperta fu la spalla, leggermente ossuta.  
Era l’assoluta innocenza con cui mostrava quell’innocuo pezzo di carne a renderlo tanto sensuale. Era un bell’uomo, con un viso tanto affascinante e magnetico da poter desiderare qualsiasi essere vivente. L’aveva sempre pensato, senza vergogna.  
«Stai bene vestito con abiti normali, la veste ti dona, ma non credo ti permetta di  esprimerti…»  
«Esprimermi? L’hai letta su qualche rivista questa cazzata?» Domandò alzando un sopracciglio, guardandolo. «Non ho bisogno di esprimere niente, sono un monaco.»  
«Sei un monaco anche senza la veste talare», commentò Gojyo, grattandosi una crosta sul mano destra. «Questo non significa che tu non abbia niente da dire.»  
«Meglio tornare al campo», disse Sanzo sospirando, non riuscendo ad afferrare in pieno il ragionamento abbastanza contorto – a suo dire – del kappa.  
«Sei bello», fisse Gojyo, alzando lo sguardo quando il bonzo fu in piedi. «Forse non ti rendi conto di quanto tu lo sia.»

Mentre Sanzo e Goku – che si era svegliato senza troppi sussulti e isterismi – preparavano la colazione, Gojyo si stava occupando della gamba di Hakkai. Stranamente la ferita provocata dal morso di uno degli zombie faticava a guarire, continuando a infettarsi. Quella mattina, con gran sollievo del demone, trovarono la ferita pulita e via di guarigione.  
«Finalmente», sospirò Hakkai, toccando la pelle, di un bel rosa sano. «Stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi seriamente.»  
Gojyo sorrise, toccando piano la crosta che aveva cominciato a formarsi, rossa e spessa. Hakkai se ne stava seduto sul sacco a pelo senza pantaloni, soffrendo leggermente il freddo. Nonostante ci fosse un meraviglioso sole, la temperatura restava piuttosto bassa.  
Una leggera carezza, assolutamente inaspettata, si posò tra i capelli di Gojyo. Hakkai raramente toccava i suoi compagni, se non per sedare risse e baruffe o curarli. I gesti d’affetto erano stati sempre pochi e ben calibrati.  
Ben calibrata, come qualsiasi azione di Hakkai.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrise appena. Gli occhi verdi di Hakkai parevano sorridere come quel giorno.  
«Sei così premuroso con me», disse, portando la mano sul ginocchio piegato.  
«Ti aspettavi forse che lo fosse Sanzo?»  
Hakkai rispose con una risata, lanciando un’occhiata fuori dalla tenda. Si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire che la cosa non gli importava molto.  
«Sanzo deve occuparsi di Goku.»  
«Deve?» Domandò Gojyo, alzando le sopracciglia. Prese una garza e tornò a bendare la ferita dell’amico, sotto gli occhi smeraldini di questo.  
«Forse deve non è il termine più adatto, ma è indiscutibile il fatto che si sia preoccupato molto per lui, in queste settimane.»  
«Mi lascia perplesso il fatto che dormano insieme», disse Gojyo confidandosi, stringendo piano la garza.  
«Ti disturba in qualche modo?»  
«No, non è quello. Solo… non capisco. Facessero almeno porcherie, sarebbe più comprensibile.»  
Hakkai rise a bassa voce, più per il tono che per la frase del mezzo demone. Mosse appena la gamba al tocco delle dita fredde di Gojyo. Si sentiva così stranamente nervoso in sua presenza, ultimamente. Ben prima dell’entrata nella zona d’ombra. L’osservò mentre l’amico gli bendava di nuovo la ferita, chiuso in un silenzio anomalo.

Goku stava fissando il fuoco quasi del tutto estinto quando Sanzo gli piazzò la tazza di caffè sotto il naso. La prese sorridendo appena, alzando gli occhi dorati per guardarlo.  
«Ti sei svegliato bene?» Domandò il monaco, camminando lentamente attorno al fuoco.  
«Sì, strano, vero? Questa notte gli incubi sono stati decisamente meno spaventosi.»  
«Bene», rispose Sanzo, sorseggiando il caffè caldo. «Questa mattina ho fatto un giro per il bosco. Non lontano da qui ho trovato un altro villaggio, sembrava popolato da esseri normali, civili.»  
Girò lo sguardo d’ametista sul ragazzo e poi sulla tenda dove Gojyo e Hakkai erano ancora rintanati.  
«Si potrebbe provare ad andare, dopo tutto, se ci va bene, potrebbe essere la nostra unica possibilità di riposarci e mangiare qualcosa di diverso da della fottuta carne essiccata.»

«Beh, Sanzo, dopo aver rischiato di diventare il pasto di un omone con l’accetta non sono molto propenso a scendere verso quel villaggio», fece Gojyo, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca.  
In piedi sul piccolo promontorio, osservavano gli uomini e le donne al lavoro nel piccolo villaggio: parevano persone tranquille, parlavano tra di loro e sorridevano.  
«Non hanno l’aria di essere dei cannibali», disse Hakkai, appoggiato al tronco di un albero.  
Sanzo li osservò con lo sguardo assottigliato, quasi crudele.  
«Abbiamo sempre il fucile, la mia pistola, le armi che Gojyo ha preso dal capanno.»  
«Sanzo», sibilò Gojyo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, come ad ammonirlo. In quei giorni era così… _glaciale._  
«Beh… non sono io quello che ha paura di essere mangiato», mormorò il monaco, osservando gli abitanti lavorare indaffarati come tante formiche operaie. «Il mio era solo un modo per ribadire il concetto che, se mai questi si dovessero rivelare pericolosi cannibali, questa volta siamo preparati.»

Le case del villaggio non erano altro che catapecchie spoglie, dai tetti riparati e ricostruiti più e più volte. Buchi tra le tegole tappati con la paglia.  
Gli abitanti non erano solo asiatici, molti occidentali si erano ambientati nel paesino, probabilmente impossibilitati ad andarsene. Questo infastidì parecchio Sanzo.  
Il fucile non stava in nessuna delle loro sacche, tanto valeva quindi portarlo in spalla. Ma quello li rendeva decisamente minacciosi, nell’aspetto. La candida veste da monaco che Sanzo si era costretto a indossare prima di scendere, forse, poteva incutere un minimo di fiducia e di rispetto. Ma il monaco vedeva solo estrema diffidenza negli occhi dei paesani, e non a torto.  
Un uomo piuttosto alto e corpulento, dai capelli rosso arancio, si avvicinò a loro. Nascondeva gli occhi azzurri dietro delle lenti che tendevano all’arancione e una leggera barba color carota gli copriva le guance. Era effettivamente la prima volta che Sanzo vedeva un uomo con simili tratti del viso e dai capelli di un rosso così vivace. Un rosso completamente diverso dalla cascata di sangue dei capelli di Gojyo.  
«Se volete dormire e mangiare posso pensare io a voi», disse a voce non troppo alta, lanciando un’occhiata agli altri abitanti.  
«La nostra sosta non sarà lunga», lo rassicurò Sanzo, alzando lo sguardo per osservarlo.  
«No, non lo sarebbe nemmeno se fosse vostra intenzione. Una volta avevo una locanda, dunque dei letti, ma dato che nessun cane passa da queste parti, ora mi dedico alla semplice falegnameria. Posso chiedere a mia figlia di preparare i letti, mentre vi scaldo qualcosa.»  
«La sua ospitalità è… inaspettata e gradita», disse Hakkai, zoppicando al fianco di Sanzo.  
«Se volete chiamarla ospitalità…»

Josh, si chiamava quell’uomo, ed era intrappolato nella zona d’ombra da più di vent’anni. Quasi trenta, specificò ringhiando, mentre versava del vino nei bicchieri per i ragazzi, giustificandosi dicendo che era la _cosa più forte che aveva_. Aveva gli occhi azzurro intenso e forse da giovane era stato un uomo molto affascinante.  
Non era così vecchio, a guardarlo bene. Hakkai si chiese quanti anni avesse, dato che era lì da quarant’anni. Una vita. Aveva una figlia di vent’anni, che in quel momento era intenta a curare il piccolo orto di famiglia. Aveva detto che l’avrebbe presentata a cena, dato che lei non amava esser disturbata durante quei momenti. Mentre parlavano con Josh – che aveva uno sguardo arcigno forse il doppio di quello di Sanzo – la ragazza entrò in casa. Era piccola, di statura e di fisico. Se la sua età non fosse stata confermata dal padre avrebbe dimostrato non più di quindici anni. Col viso tondo e gli occhi grandi come quelli del padre, la ragazza fissava in silenzio i quattro. Hakkai provò a presentare il gruppo, con parole gentili, ma la voce venne sovrastata da quella imponente e rauca di Josh.  
«Per favore, Kyra, prepara i letti per questi viaggiatori.»  
Il demone si accorse subito di un particolare: la lentezza con cui il padre parlava.  
La ragazza annuì, sbattendo le ciglia un paio di volte. Si tolse i guanti da giardiniere e salì al piano di sopra, con passo pesante.  
«È sorda», disse Josh versando altro vino nel bicchiere vuoto di Gojyo, bevendo dalla bottiglia poi quello che ne restava. «E come tutti gli animali prudenti diffida dagli estranei.»

Gojyo guardò fuori dalla finestra della sua camera. Gli abitanti di quel paese senza nome si muovevano incessantemente lungo le vie fangose delle strade apparentemente senza una meta. Si chiese seriamente cosa facessero tutto il giorno, di cosa si occupassero, se non potevano neanche uscire dal bosco. Le case erano così mal ridotte da sembrare quasi un ammasso di pali di legno marcio.  
La porta della sua camera si aprì improvvisamente e la giovane Kyra entrò con delle lenzuola. Aveva il volto tondo come quello di una bambina e una spruzzata leggera di lentiggini le impreziosiva il naso. Gli sorrise. Il suo sorriso fu stranamente sincero.  
«Lascia faccio io», disse avvicinandosi a lei. Ma lei continuò a preparare il letto. Era così facile dimenticarsi della sua sordità. Le sfiorò appena la spalla, in modo che si girasse a guardarlo. Da quel che aveva capito, osservandola con il padre, sapeva leggere le labbra.  
«Non ti preoccupare», le disse ancora. «Faccio io.»  
Lei lo guardò a lungo per un attimo, sbattendo le ciglia lunghe mentre lasciava cadere il lenzuolo candido sul materasso. Sorrise ancora. Piccole fossette sulle guance da bambina.  
«Sei molto gentile, sei davvero fai tu vado a sistemare le altre stanze.»  
«Certo.»

Si addormentò sul letto semi sistemato, accontentandosi del lenzuolo candido che copriva il materasso. Allungò un braccio per afferrare una delle coperte, buttandola sulla spalle, sentendo improvvisamente freddo.  
Era così stanco che nessun sogno disturbò il suo sonno.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, era già sera. Non dubitava del fatto che anche i suoi amici fossero “morti” sul letto, dato che era tanto tempo che non ne vedevano uno. Andò a sciacquarsi il viso nel bagno comune in fondo al corridoio, occhieggiando la doccia che sembrava chiamarlo insistente. Lavarsi quei dannati capelli, sperare che l’acqua fosse calda e sentire un odore diverso da quello del proprio sudore. Forse chiedeva troppo, ma poteva tentare.  
Chiuse a chiave la porta.  
L’acqua era appena tiepida, ma bastò a scaldargli le ossa. Si lavò i capelli con l’unico detergente disponibile, sentendo l’odore dolce delle mandorle esplodere tra le sue dita. Per sua fortuna in quell’ora abbondante in cui occupò il bagno nessuno lo disturbò. Proprio mentre si stava rivestendo, indossando i pantaloni di pelle, qualcuno bussò alla porta. Aprì, trovandosi di fronte il visino di Kyra. Lei parò come al suo solito in quel suo modo incerto, dato che non poteva sentire le sue stesse parole, ma la voce era limpida. Dolce.  
«Tra dieci minuti è pronta la cena.»  
Era naturale che gli occhietti chiari di Kyra si muovessero per guardarlo. Se ne stava lì, a petto nudo con i capelli rossi ancora bagnati sulle spalle. Non si sentì adulato da quello sguardo. Era naturale.  
«Scendo tra qualche minuto, allora.»  
«Va bene», rispose lei, sorridendo nuovamente.

L’unico a non aver dormito era stato Goku. Aveva girato per il paese, aveva raccontato, osservando la gente lavorare in quelle ore. Nessuno gli aveva rivolto la parola più del dovuto. Questo l’aveva ferito, ma ormai sapeva bene quanto potesse essere diffidente la gente nei confronti degli estranei. L’aveva sperimentato spesso; alcuni si fingevano ospitali, per poi cercare di ucciderti, altri ti ospitavano e poi ti facevano sentire come quello che eri: una persona di passaggio. Avrebbe voluto parlare con Kyra, ma quando l’aveva vista tornare a occuparsi di quel suo orto personale, aveva lasciato perdere. Era così carina, con quei capelli castano rossicci legati in due piccole trecce. Come la ragazza nel deserto. Non ci tornava con la mente da mesi.  
Mentre se ne stava appoggiato alla finestra della locanda, sentì i passi pesanti di Gojyo scendere le scale.  
«Ehi scimmietta, ti vedo stanco.»  
«Avrei preferito dormire», disse il ragazzo con un sorrisetto. «Ma tanto arriva il momento in cui crollo e preferisco che sia di notte. Avevo un po’ di timore a stare qui, dato che sono tutte camere singole, ma credo che Sanzo abbia proprio bisogno di riposare», il sorriso si spense appena. «Per colpa mia avete riposato tutti molto poco.»  
Gojyo stava per rispondere quando vide Sanzo scendere le scale. Indossava quella sua aderente camicia nera. Quella. Maledetta. Camicia. Nera.  
Lo vide strofinarsi le palpebre chiuse, ancora assonnato.  
«Ti sei svegliato, bell’addormentato?»  
Sanzo alzò elegantemente il dito medio senza neanche guardarlo in faccia.

La cena si consumò in fretta, senza parlare troppo. Josh non era abituato a intavolare grandi conversazioni con una figlia sorda. La cosa affascinante però era il modo di comunica dei due. Lei aveva un modo molto incerto di parlare, non potendo udire la propria voce, e neanche perdevano troppo tempo a usare gesti. Gli sguardi di Kyra erano più che eloquenti per il padre. Questo bastava.  
Nonostante questo i ragazzi erano più che grati per la cena servita, qualcosa di _caldo_ e di aver bevuto qualcosa di diverso dall’acqua.  
Hakkai si ritirò presto, chiedendo a Sanzo di seguirlo, probabilmente per parlare della situazione. Goku anche si spostò in camera sua, lasciando Gojyo da solo sotto il patio.  
Quella cittadina era illuminata da poche luci e gli abitanti andavano a dormire presto.

In quel momento avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per fumare. L’astinenza era passata, almeno nei suoi sintomi più fastidiosi. Restava il _ricordo_ del piacere del fumo. Tale ricordo diventava più forte giorno dopo giorno e si fondeva con un altro in particolare. Quello di Sanzo. Più ci pensava più gli pareva incredibile che una cosa del genere fosse davvero successa.  
Mentre se stava a osservare quel cielo incredibilmente stellato, stringendo nella mano sinistra il bicchiere pieno di birra fresca, la giovane Kyra si sedette al suo fianco. Si girò a guardarla, mentre lei sorrideva candidamente, con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle.  
«I tuoi amici sono andati a dormire», disse con quell’adorabile vocina tremante. Non tremava perché aveva paura. Tremava perché non riusciva a controllare perfettamente la voce nel parlare.  
«Già. Siamo molto stanchi. Anche questo pomeriggio abbiamo dormito tutti e quattro.»  
«Avete fatto bene, tanto qui non c’è niente da fare.»  
Gojyo sorrise, voltandosi poi per bere un lungo sorso di birra, si leccò le labbra.  
«Perché tu e tuo padre restate qui?»  
Kyra gli girò il viso. Non se l’aspettava, quel tocco così delicato. Le mani tiepide.  
Era da tanto che non stava con una donna. Il suo corpo _ricordò_ anche questo.  
«Non riesco a leggere bene le labbra se guardi altrove mentre parli.»  
«Scusa», disse Gojyo, lasciando vagare un attimo lo sguardo su di lei. Kyra si era anche cambiata d’abito. Si era fatta _carina_.  
«Cos’hai detto?»  
«Perché tu e tuo padre restate qui?»  
Kyra fece un piccolo sorriso, guardando altrove un attimo, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo stellato.  
«Lui può andare via, è andato e tornato parecchie volte, negli anni.»  
Gojyo aspettò che gli occhi della ragazza tornassero sul suo viso, evitando di fare l’errore di qualche minuto prima.  
«Ma ha detto di essere intrappolato qui da quarant’anni.»  
«È vero. È giunto qui assieme a mia madre e suo fratello, sono entrambi morti», spostò i piedi sulla panca dov’erano seduti, lasciando che la gonna del vestito cadesse a scoprirle le cosce, piuttosto adolescenziali. «Una volta arrivati qui suo fratello non riuscì più a uscire.»  
«Perché?»  
«Lui  era… aveva un forte ritardo mentale. Io non lo ricordo tanto, è morto quando ero piccola. Ricordo però che aveva molta paura delle cose più piccole, che urlava spesso e che mio padre si occupava più di lui che di me. Lui non riusciva a uscire dalla foresta, e neanche io riesco a farlo. Una volta abbiamo provato, abbiamo camminato tanto, a lungo sempre dritto, con il risultato di girare in tondo e tornare qui.»  
Gojyo l’aveva ascoltata in silenzio.  
L’inquietudine nello stomaco.  
Aveva forse _intuito_ quale fosse la questione.  
«Né tu, né tuo zio potevate uscire da qui, ma tutti gli altri sì?»  
Kyra annuì, lanciando un’occhiata alle case fatiscenti.  
«Questa gente potrebbe andarsene, ma preferisce restare qui. Per quanto questo luogo sia orribile, è sempre meglio del mondo là fuori. Dicono.»  
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio, continuando a pensare al _motivo_ che teneva Kyra inchiodata a quel posto.  
«Ci sono dei bambini?»  
«Sì, c’è una coppia in fondo alla strada che non fa altro che prolificare come conigli. O come topi. Mio padre non è molto clemente con loro. Pare che spingano fratelli e sorelle a… condividere il letto il prima possibile. Poi nelle altre case ci sono persone come mio zio.»  
Gojyo arricciò il naso, chiudendo gli occhi un attimo. Si chinò per appoggiare il boccale di birra a terra e si voltò a guardarla.  
«È… l’innocenza? Tuo zio era innocente perché… in qualche modo era puro d’animo e questo gli impediva di uscire dalla zona d’ombra e tu… tu sei innocente perché sei sempre stata qui e non sai com’è… corrotto il mondo fuori. È questo?»  
Kyra si strinse nelle spalle, accennando un sorrisetto mentre Gojyo guardava altrove, capendo finalmente cosa o meglio _chi_ rendeva impossibile uscire da lì.  
«Una donna qualche anno fa era arrivata qui, era russa e non riusciva a parlare con nessuno. Aveva con sé un dizionario che io ho preso quando è morta», disse improvvisamente Kyra, guardandolo ancora, con quel sorrisino da volpe. «La parola rosso, in russo, assomiglia tanto alla parola che significa bellissimo. Almeno per com’è scritta.»  
Il rossore sulle guance della giovane si accentuò dopo aver detto quella frase. Era di certo la prima volta che si trovava in una situazione del genere. Era così bella. Tanto da farlo sorridere.  
«Era un complimento molto… dolce», rispose sorridendo ancora. «Anche tu sei molto bella.»  
«Tu… potresti rendermi meno… meno innocente», disse incerta, ancora più di quanto non lo fosse naturalmente, deglutendo a vuoto poi, mentre lo guardava fisso negli occhi.  
«Sì beh, non ci sarebbe nessun problema», ridacchiò, non per cattiveria, quasi imbarazzato dalla situazione. Quasi. «Forse stasera sarebbe meglio di no, sono a pezzi. Senti, tuo padre fuma, giusto? Ho un favore da chiederti al riguardo.»

Non erano le Hi Lite, ma erano comunque sigarette. Nella cantina della casa c’era una bella scorta di sigarette delle più svariate marche. Prese un paio di stecche. Ci pensò un attimo e ne tirò su altre due.  
«C’è un altro mio compagno di viaggio che fuma», si giustificò, voltandosi a guardare Kyra per parlarle. Lei sorrise e alzò le spalle.  
«Mio padre fuma sempre di meno, non noterà la differenza.»  
Aprì una stecca, tirando fuori un pacchetto. Sotto gli occhi chiari della ragazza si accese una sigaretta, usando dei fiammiferi posati una mensola sopra lo scatolone.

Sospirò. Chiuse gli occhi. Lasciò che la nicotina gli avvelenasse lentamente i polmoni. Gli mancava.

«Sembra molto piacevole», disse lei guardandolo, seduta sul pavimento accanto a lui.  
«Lo è se non lo fai da tanto… e se ti piace già da prima. Toglietemi tutto, ma non il fumo», rispose ridacchiando, portandosi ancora la sigaretta alle labbra.  
«Non ti ho infastidito, vero, con la mia domanda di prima…»  
Gojyo si voltòguardarla, facendo un piccolo sorriso.  
«Non capita tutti i giorni, cioè, che la cosa venga fatta intendere così. Di solito vogliono che sia io a fare la prima mossa, quando magari è l’intento di entrambi sin dall’inizio. Perché per qualche convenzione sociale», si fermò e rise appena: gli sembrava quasi di sentire Hakkai nella testa. «Per qualche convenzione sociale una donna che chiede a un uomo di fare sesso non è ben vista, anche se a mio parere sono tutte stronzate. Kyra, perché hai chiesto a me?»  
La ragazza sgranò appena gli occhi, grattandosi la nuca un attimo.  
«Ecco… non penso sia una cosa da chiedere.»  
«Neanche la tua è stata una cosa da chiedere», scherzò Gojyo, tornando a fumare.  
«Beh, gli altri tuoi amici sono belli, sì. Quello più giovane non mi piace tanto», disse arricciando appena il naso. «E gli altri due mi sembrano più uomini a cui… le donne non piacciono.»  
Il mezzo demone la guardò con le sopracciglia alzate prima di scoppiare a ridere. Un po’ di fumo gli andò di traverso, facendolo tossire.  
Tossiva e rideva, sotto lo sguardo attonito della ragazza.  
«Il fatto che tu, che sei così _candida_ sia arrivata a una conclusione del genere, scusa ma mi ha fatto quasi pisciare addosso dal ridere.»  
«Osservo molto, non potendo sentire. È la sensazione che mi hanno dato. Ma più che il moro il biondo.»  
«Il biondino, ah sì?»  
«Ti guardava sempre», Kyra alzò le spalle dicendolo, giustificando le sue supposizioni.  
Gojyo si ricompose, sbattendo piano le ciglia. Lui non se ne era accorto, delle occhiate del bonzo.  
«Grazie per le sigarette», si avvicinò un po’ a lei, le portò i capelli dietro una spalla, accarezzandola poi piano. Si chinò sull’incavo del suo collo, baciandolo piano. Profumava di sapone. Di infanzia. Risalì baciando piano la gola bianca, fino alle labbra già schiuse della ragazza. Si impose di non spaventarla, baciandola con foga crescente. Non pensava di avere così _voglia_.  
Violò piano la sua piccola bocca, facendola stendere sul pavimento impolverato. Le mani della ragazza si spostarono tra i suoi capelli, mentre cercava di ricambiare il bacio, goffamente e dolcemente.  
Quella goffaggine gli fece tornare in mente Sanzo. Si scostò, sollevandosi sui gomiti.  
«Non credo che il pavimento della cantina sia il posto adatto», dissesocchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Io dormo nel capanno dietro casa, oltre l’orto.»  
«Stai lì tutta da sola?»  
La ragazzina annuì, sorridendo ancora. Sorrideva sempre, con la stessa ingenuità di Goku.  
«Se vuoi io vado lì e poi mi raggiungi, se ci andiamo insieme non so mio padre come potrebbe reagire.»  
Gojyo le accarezzò il volto. Lanciò un’occhiata alla sigaretta che gli era caduta dalle dita, rotolando sul pavimento che continuava a bruciare sprecando prezioso tabacco. Si sollevò a sedere e la recuperò.  
«Va bene, facciamo così», si passò le dita tra i capelli.

Era assurdo che stesse programmando di deflorare una ragazza della stessa età di Goku per liberarla dalla _prigione_ dell’innocenza.

Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto farlo con Goku stesso. O rischiavano di rimanere lì per sempre.

Si domandò se anche con Sanzo valesse lo stesso discorso.

Raggiunse la ragazza mezz’ora più tardi. Se ne stava da sola nella piccola casupola vicino al bosco. Dalla finestra l’aveva vista stesa, con lo sguardo rivolta alla porta. Spostando gli occhi scuri lo vide dalla finestra. E sorrise.  
Gojyo non credeva che una semplice scopata potesse risolvere la sua situazione: l’innocenza di per sé non dipendeva dalla conoscenza del sesso, era qualcosa di mentale. O di spirituale, avrebbe detto Hakkai.  
«Eccomi», le disse, guardandola bene in volto.  
«Pensavo non saresti venuto», la voce della ragazza era gutturale, le parole strascicate lentamente, eppure nascondeva una tenera bellezza.  
«Perché no?»  
Si guardò in giro, incuriosito dall’ambiente. L’interno della casupola era arredata con mobili spogli, rovinati dal tempo. In particolare c’era una scrivania, di fronte al letto, piena di fogli e libri. Strani disegni e foto erano appese alla parete. Polaroid ingiallite raffiguravano una donna dai tratti asiatici e un bambino. I disegni invece erano grotteschi, inquietanti, disturbanti. In uno c’era raffigurata una donna – o un essere che sembrava tale – dagli occhi completamente neri e la bocca grondante di sangue.  
«Fanno paura, vero?»  
La voce di Kyra lo fece trasalire. Parlava con quel tono basso. Il suono flebile sembrava provenire dalla profondità della sua gola.  
«Già… di chi sono questi disegni e queste foto, hanno l’aria di essere vecchie», domandò, come sempre lentamente, in modo che lei potesse leggere il labiale.  
«Papà mi ha raccontato di una donna, che quasi quarant’anni fa venne qui con il figlio piccolo, di due anni. Lui l’ha conosciuta. Non ama molto parlare di lei, anche se secondo tutti è la causa di molte cose, qui. Era una tipa solitaria e suo figlio era un bambino come tutti gli altri. Queste sono le sue ricerche e queste le foto che ha chiesto a mio padre di scattarle. È stata l’unica ad andare via, con il bambino. Gli altri non ci sono riusciti e non ha detto a nessuno come fare.»  
«Tu però hai trovato la soluzione.»  
«Non l’ho trovata, è solo intuito il mio. Spero di trovarla tra queste carte ma… è solo roba medica, scientifica.»  
Lei lo guardò, in silenzio, e sorrise. Con i capelli sciolti sembrava rivelare la sua vera età.  
«Che funzioni o meno è una cosa che voglio fare comunque. Con te.»

Gli pareva così assurdo _organizzare_ il sesso, tanto che infatti non si sentì per niente eccitato. Non come lo era stato in cantina. Forse quelle due sigarette che si era fumato in una volta sola sopperendo la mancanza di nicotina avevano ucciso il desiderio. Forse era per il fatto che il suo pensiero, fisico o meno che fosse, andava sempre alla persona _sbagliata_.  
La guardava spogliarsi, mentre steso sul letto fumava la terza sigaretta, stretta tra i denti. Aveva un bel corpo. Il corpo di una ventenne nascosto da vestiti larghi e brutti. La sua pelle sembrava non aver mai preso il sole, bianca come la neve appena caduta, pareva risplendere in contrasto con i capelli castano ramato.  
Posò la sigaretta nel posacenere, portando le mani sulla piccola vita di Kyra, facendola sedere su di sé.  
«Sei bella», le disse, lasciando scorrere gli occhi su di lei.  
«Sì, ma non sembro piacerti.»  
«Sono  solo… stranito, di solito nessuna viene a chiedermi di… fare sesso con lei per liberarla da un sortilegio o qualcosa del genere, non sono mica una macchina», cercò di essere il più delicato possibile. Lui stesso era sconvolto dalla propria mancanza di voglia.  
«Cosa devo fare?» Kyra lo domandò con dolcezza, abbassando lo sguardo, vergognosa.  
Le prese il mento tra le dita, guardandola negli occhi. Li aveva lucidi.  
«Non abbassare la testa», le disse, accarezzandole il viso. La sua mano era così grande che avrebbe potuto coprirle il viso intero. «E non ti intristire per una cosa così stupida.»  
Nel suo candore, nel suo piccolo broncio infantile, acquisì una bellezza nuova, una sensualità celata. Proprio nel momento in cui aveva rinunciato a piacergli, era risultata _appetibile._  
Sorridendo la spinse indietro sul materasso, con grande sorpresa di lei. Forse un pizzico di paura tradì il suo stupore. Non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, non intenzionalmente. Eppure era cosciente della sua stazza. Kyra doveva sentirsi come una bambina tra le mani di un gigante.  
La baciò, costringendola a un bacio vorace, famelico.

Cercò di scacciare l’immagine di Sanzo, di quell’espressione estatica così seducente.

Si slacciò i pantaloni, abbassandoli mentre le piccole mani di Kyra gli sfilavano la canottiera nera. La sentì ridere alla carezza sulle natiche, mentre le apriva le gambe.  
La sua voce. La voce che avrebbe avuto se non fosse stata sorda. Se avesse potuto sentire le proprie parole e articolarle in modo corretto.  
Passò le dita tra le sue gambe lentamente, mentre tra le labbra teneva un capezzolo minuscolo, succhiandolo piano.

Le dita del monaco avevano stretto forte le radici dell’albero. Avrebbe dovuto stringere così _lui_.

Quando sentì il suo odore, baciando la sua intimità, infilando piano la lingua tra le labbra umide, ricordò quanto gli fosse mancato.Era solo l’abbandonarsi di due persone, sole. Nel calore. Nel sudore.  
Risalendo per baciarle il viso sentì le sue unghie premere sulla pelle. La guardò: aveva le guance rosse e sorrideva, non più spaventata. Adorabile ingenuità.  
Si sporse oltre il letto per recuperare i pantaloni e il preservativo solitario che aveva recuperato dalla sua borsa. Ne aveva altri, ma stupidamente ne aveva preso solo uno.  
Si sarebbe pentito solo nel caso più sfortunato.  
Lo indossò velocemente, mentre Kyra lo guardava con curiosità. Era così a suo agio nella completa nudità. Il suo arricciare le labbra mentre lo guardava attenta era… _adorabile_.  
Per un attimo la sua mente si distolse dal ricordo di Sanzo.  
Le accarezzò il viso, così caldo sotto le sue dita. Sentiva le sue passare tra i suoi capelli. E non gli dava fastidio.  
Le baciò la fronte, appoggiando un gomito al lato del suo viso mentre con l’altra mano si aiutava per entrare dentro di lei.  
Kyra non riuscì a trattenere quel gemito di dolore che assomigliava più a un urlo. Improvvisamente tesa, gli sembrava difficile anche muoversi. Le accarezzò il viso, la baciò, cercando di farla rilassare. Parlare era inutile. Lei era sorda e teneva gli occhi ben serrati.  
Si ritrovava a dover comunicare con il corpo. Con il tocco leggero delle mani, con baci abbozzati sulle guance in fiamme. Muovendosi piano, in quello stretto calore.  
La sentì premere forte le dita sulle sue spalle, nascondendo il viso e quell’espressione di dolore di cui si vergognava.  
Lentamente, così lentamente che gli parve un’eternità, Kyra cominciò finalmente a rilassarsi e la sua voce a vibrare gemiti non più sofferenti. Gli sorrise, stendendo la testa sul cuscino, senza più rintanarsi cercando l’oscurità nell’incavo del suo collo. Gli occhi erano limpidi.  
Era felice.  
Gojyo le accarezzò piano il viso. Si riempì le orecchie dei suoi gemiti acuti mentre cominciava a spingere con più foga, sentendo salire quella passione a lungo tanto negata. Si sollevò a sedere, portandosi dietro la ragazza, che era così leggera, così calda. Affondò le dita tra i capelli, baciandole il collo, mordendo piano la pelle chiara mentre lei si muoveva veloce, un po’ impacciata, sopra di lui.

Le sopracciglia bionde che si aggrottavano. Quell’espressione di lieve sofferenza prima dell’orgasmo.

Venne con una violenza che non si aspettava, cercando di far rallentare i movimenti appassionati della ragazza stretta a lui, stringendo forte le sue cosce. Le afferrò le natiche e l’aiutò a muoversi, sentendola cedere alla stanchezza ogni tanto. Si strinse a lui, tremando di piacere, raggiungendo l’orgasmo con gemiti così acuti da ferirgli le orecchie.  
Le accarezzò piano la schiena leggermente sudata, mentre si stendeva con lei di nuovo sul letto. Uscì piano, spostandosi al suo fianco. La mano di Kyrasi spostò tra le gambe, dove rimase per un lungo istante.  
Erano sporche di sangue, le dita, quando le sollevò per guardale.

La luce calda della lampadina appesa al soffitto illuminò il rosso del sangue sulle dita. Kyra l’osservò con freddezza, pulendosi le dita sulle lenzuola, con noncuranza.  
«Rimani qui finché non mi addormento?» Domandò con quella sua voce nuovamente incastrata in gola.  
«Sì», rispose, senza pensare che lei non potesse vederlo, dato che aveva nascosto il viso contro il suo petto. «Rimango con te finché non ti addormenti.»

Parlare per un’ora con un pressante Hakkai che voleva sapere cosa cazzo ci fosse scritto nei diari di Hita aveva ridotto Sanzo a essere più nervoso del solito. Non capiva il perché, ma Hakkai gli era parso più irritante de solito. Era giusto _pretendere_ di sapere cosa ci fosse scritto su quei diari, dato che tutti e quattro erano intrappolati nella zona d’ombra, ma il demone pareva avercela con lui per niente. Gli spiegò in sintesi cosa Hita aveva scoperto sulla zona d’ombra: la donna aveva cercato un approccio scientifico per studiare la questione, analizzando le fasi lunari, il magnetismo, le altre zone d’ombra del mondo, non ottenendo alcun risultato. Per la semplice questione che la zona d’ombra esisteva, era parte della natura come qualsiasi altra cosa, non c’era una spiegazione razionale al suo modo di _comportarsi_.  
«È probabile che sia viva, cosciente, che agisca con noi come se potesse leggerci nel pensiero», si era acceso l’ultima sigaretta, chiudendo il diario. «Quello che è successo a te ne è una prova.»  
«Quello che è successo a me…» Hakkai lasciò cadere la frase, alzandosi dal letto. Scostò le tende dell’unica finestra nella stanza, guardando fuori. Le spalle verso Sanzo. «Hai notato il ponte di legno?»  
«Che ponte di legno?»  
«Si vede appena dalla mia stanza. Goku ha fatto un giro questo pomeriggio ed è andato a vedere. Ha detto che è un ponte distrutto, semi sommerso dall’acqua, che pare essere molto profonda. È l’unico modo per attraversare il fiume. Se ci pensi non abbiamo mai incrociato un ponte per attraversa il fiume, nel nostro continuare a seguirlo. È strano che sia apparso proprio ora, sempre se è reale, sempre se lungo il fiume altri ponti perfettamente intatti non fossero stati a noi celati.»  
Sanzo lanciò un’occhiata ai diari di Hita. Ce n’era uno che non aveva ancora sfogliato. Era rosso. Pelle rossa. Gliene aveva consegnati sette: tre riguardavano i suoi studi, vecchi e recenti, riguardo la zona d’ombra in Tibet, gli altri i suoi viaggi e ciò che aveva imparato o visto. Gli mancava da leggere solo quel diario rosso. Quando lo toccava _sentiva_ che non doveva aprirla, che non doveva leggere.

Per la sua sanità mentale. Era il suo istinto a dirglielo: non leggere, non leggere, non lo fare. Nonc’è alcuna soluzione, lì dentro. Come non c’era negli altri diari, che erano utili solo a capire in che guaio erano finiti.  
«Torno in camera mia», disse Sanzo prendendo i diari. «Cerchiamo di dormire, domani mattina ne parleremo con più lucidità.»

Una birra fresca. Era tutto ciò che gli serviva. Nel buio della cucina si passò la bottiglia fredda sul viso, poi sul collo, alla ricerca di quel sollievo che solo mani umani potevano dare. Mani che lui non voleva sul proprio corpo. Che non aveva mai voluto. E che ora desiderava. Che il suo _corpo_ desiderava.  
Sospirò. Il vetro bagnato sembrava baciare la sua pelle. L’acqua della condensa era saliva gelida su epidermide bollente. Si sentiva quasi la febbre. Tutta quella situazione era così pesante, quasi insostenibile.

Aprì la birra e ne bevve un lungo sorso, sospirando, portando di nuovo la bottiglia alla fronte.  
Fu attratto, improvvisamente, da una strana luce alla sua sinistra. Era una luce artificiale, che filtrava dalle imposte chiuse della finestra che dava sulla strada.  
Buttò giù un altro sorso di birra prima di posarla sul bancone della cucina e si avvicinò alla porta d’ingresso.

Una volta aperta non si trovò davanti la fangosa stradina di quel paese senza nome. Nessuna casa di legno marcescente e il fitto bosco tibetano.

Ma il suo Maestro seduto sotto il patio del Kinzan. Era una strana visione, pareva una di quelle vecchie pellicole in bianco e nero. Komyo se ne stava lì, seduto e tranquillo, a sorseggiare sakè e mangiare manicaretti di mare. A fumare, assaporando il fumo del tabacco con estrema lentezza, come se il tempo non esistesse.  
Nella visione vide un monaco avvicinarsi e non ci mise molto a capire chi fosse: Ukoku. Dopo tutto era andato a trovarlo quella volta che aveva conosciuto Kamisama, poteva esser passato altre volte, anni prima.  
Gli si sedette a fianco. Parlavano, rideva, e Sanzo non poteva sentire cosa dicevano. Era come stare dentro un film muto. Girò attorno alle due figure. Le loro bocche che parlavano non producendo alcun suono. Ukoku mangiò qualche pezzettino di pesce, risucchiandolo poi tra le labbra, ridendo all’espressione di Komyo. Erano così _complici_. Ukoku passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Komyo, avvicinandosi a lui. Vide il suo Maestro girarsi indietro, guardando nel buio del Tempio dietro di sé, un attimo allarmato, poi tornare verso di lui.  
I loro sguardi erano così intensi. Dopo un lungo istante Ukoku lo baciò, lo costrinse quasi a un bacio affamato. Vide Komyo cercare di spingerlo indietro e poi cedere, senza neanche aver fatto troppa fatica, e ricambiare, accarezzandogli il viso.

Chiuse gli occhi e diede le spalle a quella visione, sperando vivamente fosse uno scherzo della zona d’ombra. Una volta riaperti non era nella cucina di Josh, ma davanti a un ponte di legno. Un ponte di legno integro. Si guardò in giro spaesato, vedendo tra gli alberi le case del paese e intuendo che, in qualche modo, era giunto fino a lì. Era ancora sconvolto da quella visione da film muto che non ci pensò troppo.  
Camminò verso il ponte. Non aveva l’aria di essere molto stabile, eppure non scricchiolò molto appena appoggiò il piede sulla prima asse di legno.  
Non riuscì ad andare oltre. _Qualcosa_ gli impediva di avanzare. Come un muro invisibile, duro come la pietra. Allungando le mani non sentì niente davanti a sé, eppure non poteva avanzare.  
Imprecando tornò indietro. Esasperato. Incazzato. Sconvolto. La testa gli pulsava violentemente e sentiva che presto o tardi sarebbe impazzito.  
«Fanculo!» Sbraitò, incattivito. Andò a sedersi su un masso sulla riva, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Tirò appena i fili biondi dei suoi capelli, graffiandosi la cute bianca.  
Non poteva andarsene da lì. Erano intrappolati come un’invisibile bolla di sapone dura come la pietra.

Se ne stavano lì, mentre fuori il corvo di merda probabilmente si stava facendo una grassa risata, immaginando bene di averli spinti in un posto maledetto.

Sfiorò piano la pelle del grosso libro appoggiato sulla scrivania della casupola. Era spessa e ben conservata, nera come la pece. Non aveva mai visto un libro del genere rilegato in pelle. Lo rigirò tra le mani. Pesava come un macigno. Le pagine erano così sottili da sembrare sul punto di strapparsi ogni volta che le girava.  
In che lingua era scritto? Arabo? Era indiscutibilmente antico. Lo richiuse e finì di vestirsi.  
Si sentiva strano. Non si sentiva completamente soddisfatto. Proprio quando pensava di essersi tolto Sanzo dalla testa, ecco che era tornato prepotente la sua immagine, proprio durante l’orgasmo.  
Coprì il corpicino nudo di Kyra, che dormiva profondamente e le baciò piano una guancia.

Decise di girare un po’ per il paese, per godere dell’aria fresca della notte. Si chiuse la giacca di pelle, incrociando le braccia sul petto, sentendo l’umidità entrargli fin nelle ossa. Scorse la testa bionda del monaco, vicino al fiume, appena fuori dal paese e decise di andare a vedere cosa stesse combinando.  
«Che ci fai qui?»  
«Che cazzo vuoi?»  
La solita risposta da Sanzo. Alzò gli occhi al cielo. Se ne sarebbe andato volentieri se il bonzo malefico non si fosse tenuto la testa tra le mani come in procinto di provocare una strage di innocenti.

_Innocenza_.

Forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli quello che era successo.  
«Ho parlato con Kyra, ha una teoria molto interessante su questo luogo. Mi ha detto ad esempio che determinate persone non possono uscire.»  
Il monaco alzò finalmente lo sguardo e si voltò verso di lui. Era un modo per dirgli di continuare pure a parlare.  
«Pare che le persone… innocenti… non possano uscire da qui. Come se, e questa è una mia ipotesi, la zona d’ombra si nutrisse di questo.»  
Lo vide rivolgere lo sguardo verso il ponte di legno davanti a loro e poi tornare su di lui. Era chiaramente sconvolto per qualcosa: gli occhi viola erano quasi spalancati. Scattavano, pensierosi, osservando qualsiasi cosa. Confusi.  
«Innocenti? Ci sono più grandi di innocenza…»  
«Josh aveva un fratello handicappato e non poteva uscire, neanche Kyra poteva farlo, credo che la sua sordità e il fatto di esser nata e cresciuta qui le abbiano precluso la possibilità di… corrompersi.»

_Mi aveva tolto l’unica cosa che impediva al mostro di divorarmi. Mi aveva tolto la paura. E senza paura sono come una bambina, una bambina ingenua che si butta a capofitto, rischiando la vita senza pensarci due volte. Non voglio credere che sia davvero questo che la zona d’ombra vuole da me. Ma so che da quando ho messo piede qui non sono più riuscita ad uscire. Ma più. E la differenza dalle altre volte e l’ultima era solo il potere che lui aveva esercitato su di me._

«E senza paura sono come una bambina», ripeté Sanzo a bassa voce. «Una bambina ingenua… innocente.»  
«Cos’hai detto?» Chiese Gojyo, avvicinandosi a lui.  
«Attraversa il ponte», disse Sanzo, indicandolo.  
«Tu sei scemo, quel coso si spaccherà sotto il mio peso…»  
«Fallo.»  
Non aveva alzato la voce. Non aveva usato un tono decisamente imperioso. Sembrava quasi un’implorazione.  
Posò il piede sulla tavola di legno, che scricchiolò appena. Sospirò e fece due passi, raggiungendo la metà del ponte. Si voltò verso Sanzo. Nel momento in cui incrociò il suo sguardo lo vide rivolgerlo altrove. Arrivò dall’altra parte della sponda del fiume e poi tornò indietro.  
«Sanzo, adesso mi devi spiegare perché mi hai fatto camminare su quel ponte.»  
Il monaco si alzò, senza dire niente, dandogli la dimostrazione del perché della sua richiesta. Sembrava quasi che qualche essere invisibile spingesse Sanzo per non fargli attraversa quel piccolo fottuto ponte di legno.  
«C’è un altro ponte dall’altra parte del paese, il fiume ci gira attorno, quello è distrutto. Attraversare questo è l’unico modo per uscire da qui, per andare avanti in direzione delle montagne e arrivare a destinazione. E io non posso farlo. C’è qualcosa di fisico che mi impedisce di farlo.»  
Si allontanò dal ponte. Sembrava esausto.  
«Cazzo, io avevo solo supposto, nella mia mente, che se la cosa valeva per Kyra poteva valere anche per te…»  
«Io non sono sordo», Sanzo lo fisso dritto negli occhi. «E non sono neanche nato in un buco di merda dove non accade niente. Ho visto cose… ho fatto cose… come Hakkai, come te, come Goku in questo viaggio. Non posso essere certo definito un essere innocente.»  
«Sei invece molto ingenuo da un certo punto di vista», Gojyo lo disse lentamente, nella speranza che Sanzo non si arrabbiasse, una volta intuito l’oggetto del discorso.  
«Cerca di spiegarti meglio», fece Sanzo, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Si era ritrovato lì indossando solo la camicia, stava gelando.  
«Insomma Sanzo, sei vergine, come Goku, come lo era Kyra.»  
«Era?»  
Gojyo si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto colpevole, ma davanti allo sguardo furente del monaco si sentì stranamente in colpa. Alla fine non doveva dargli spiegazione alcuna.  
Forse si era rivelato il _solito_ Gojyo, che davanti a una bella ragazza abbandonava ogni inibizione e si dava da fare. Gli sembrava di aver deluso Sanzo, in un certo senso. Anche se non riusciva a capire in che senso.  
«Beh, mi ha chiesto di… fare sesso con lei, per vedere se così almeno riusciva ad uscire da qui.»  
«Stai dicendo… che si riduce tutto a questo?» Sanzo fece una strana espressione, quasi disgustata.  
«Sanzo…»  
«Perché ti piacciono le donne?»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era una strana domanda posta da quel concentrato di castità che era il bonzo corrotto.  
«Ehm… non lo so, mi piacciono e basta.»  
«Stesso motivo per cui il sesso non mi attira. Non lo fa e basta. Non c’è nessun trauma, nessun motivo per cui il sesso mi ripugna. Anche quello che è successo tra noi… è stato imbarazzante.»  
«Imbarazzante?»  
«Sì, imbarazzante. Passi la tua vita non provando niente, nessun desiderio… e non credere che non abbia avuto occasione. Vagando per quattro anni da solo, mi si sono presentate davanti molte… occasioni», era strano che parlasse a cuore aperto in quel modo, ma gli scoppiava la testa a furia di tenersi tutto dentro. «E poi… poi il tuo corpo ti tradisce, facendoti sentire come… come un ragazzino in piena fase ormonale, come hai detto tu. Quindi sì, è stato imbarazzante. E ora tu mi dici che farmi una scopata è l’unico modo per uscire da qui. A Goku chi ci pensa? Ci deve essere un altro modo. Ci deve essere.»  
Sorpassò il mezzo demone, che si limitò a starsene fermo lì, forse pensando alla sua piccola confessione.  
Non aveva voglia di parlare con lui.  
Non aveva voglia di stare da solo con lui.

Il suo corpo lo stava tradendo.

Una volta in camera s’impose il controllo. Stava completamente perdendo se stesso in quella zona d’ombra. Non riusciva più a capire cosa voleva, cosa desiderava. Sapeva soltanto di non essere più lo stesso.  
Non avrebbe dovuto confidarsi così con Gojyo. Non avrebbe dovuto mai neanche cedere, quella volta nel bosco, alle sue carezze, ai suoi baci. Non era da lui. Ma quello che provava era così forte. Così forte. Così intenso. Non era solo come sentirsi degli adolescenti in piena fase ormonale. Era come sentirsi trascinati dalla propria natura.  
La lucidità torno come quella mattina di qualche giorno prima. Si rese conto di tutto quello che aveva fatto in quei giorni e un forte senso di nausea si ripresentò prepotente. Si girò nel letto, affondando il viso nel cuscino morbido.  
La visione di suo… _padre_ che baciava Ukoku. Il desiderio sempre più forte di scopare con Gojyo. Quel cazzo di ponte che non riusciva ad attraversare. Innocenza.  
Poteva l’innocenza essere legata a qualcosa di infimo ed evanescente come la verginità? No. Ne era certo. E sapeva che persino Gojyo era a conoscenza di questo, anche se con grande piacere, di certo, aveva accontentato Kyra.  
Stava impazzendo. Quell’attrazione che provava per il mezzosangue, la voglia di sesso che si presentava per la prima volta in vita sua così prepotente. Non riusciva a controllarla.  
Avrebbe dovuto cedere. Lo sapeva. Era l’unico modo per uscire da lì. E non era qualcosa strettamente legato a una condizione più fisica che mentale.  
S’impose di dormire, chiudendo gli occhi con forza. Si portò la coperta fin sopra alle orecchie, in un’infantile ricerca di protezione e isolamento.

Gojyo non era riuscito a tornare in camera a dormire, si era quindi rifugiato nella casupola dove Kyra pareva riposare profondamente.  
Nella notte però la sentì alzarsi, scavalcarlo e rivestirsi per uscire nel buio. La seguì in silenzio, non preoccupandosi troppo di non fare rumore, data la sordità della ragazza.  
La vide davanti al ponte dove aveva trovato Sanzo.

Kyra non riuscì ad attraversarlo. La vide piangere, spingere contro quel muro invisibile ancora e ancora, senza risultati. Accasciata a terra sull’ebra umida, Kyra si disperava tenendosi i capelli tra le dita, come in procinto di strapparseli.  
Gojyo le si avvicinò con cautela, abbracciandola quando lei gli rivolse lo sguardo. Non sopportava vedere quel viso adolescenziale rigato di lacrime, rosso di rabbia e tristezza, deformato dalla disperazione. Le accarezzò i capelli e la prese in braccio, riportandola alla casetta.

Sentì qualcuno sollevare le coperte, durante la notte, lasciando che il freddo umido della notte lo svegliasse. Sanzo sollevò lo sguardo, innervosito, pronto a fare a pezzi qualsiasi stronzo si fosse messo tra lui e il meritato riposo.

Impietrito e immobile, fissò i ferini occhi dorati – che tanto bene conosceva – che lo scrutavano nell’oscurità più fitta della notte.


	5. Imago

 

__

_“Ci ruba i pensieri, ci mangia vivi,_  
per sputarci in faccia le nostre  
ossessioni fatte carne.”  
“Ma perché andiamo a frugare l’Universo  
quando non sappiamo che fare di noi stessi?”

Solaris – Andrej Arsenevic Tarkovskij

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2v29m3c) ****

** Imago **

****

Il Seiten ghignava innanzi alla sua paura. Paura sì. Terrore. Non erano necessarie urla o occhi sgranati per suggerire l’orrore.  
Era da folli non temere la forza distruttrice del Seiten.  
Era da folli pensare che si sarebbe sempre e comunque vinto, contro di lui.  
Si può distruggere una montagna?  
Si può prosciugare l’oceano?  
Si può fermare l’eruzione di un vulcano?  
  
_No._  
  
Sanzo lo sapeva. L’aveva sempre saputo, dalla prima volta che aveva visto il Seiten risvegliarsi nella figura di un Goku poco più che bambino e poi in età più adulta. Se ne stava lì, il figlio della Madre Terra, nudo come era stato generato. I lunghi capelli castani a coprire la schiena.  
Sorrideva. I canini aguzzi appoggiati al labbro inferiore. Si spostò dalla parete e appoggiò le mani sul letto. Sanzo restò immobile. Un solo movimento. Uno. Solo. E il Seiten avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa.  
Era sempre stato _fortunato_. Senza poi contare che l’attaccamento emotivo di Goku sembrava in qualche modo riflettersi sulla volontà del Seiten. Lo vide appoggiare i gomiti sulla coperta, vicino alle sue gambe. Una posizione poco promettente. Ed eccitante.  
Goku, entranti nella zona d’ombra, gli aveva fatto tenerezza e l’aveva sentito strusciarsi appena contro di lui la notte, quando dormivano insieme. Ancora non sapeva dire se la cosa l’aveva eccitato o meno. Se quel contatto umano e intimo non lo avesse spinto a cercare qualcosa di più forte. A cercarlo dall’unica persona che era in grado di offrirglielo.  
Gojyo.  
  
«Hai paura?»  
Era la voce di Goku. Non era la voce di Goku. Più profonda. Più roca. Più adulta. Più virile. Sembrava provenire dall’abisso della terra stessa.  
«Ogni risposta è irrilevante. Tu lo senti.»  
Parlare con _lui_ era l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato di fare.  
«Abbi paura. Abbi molta paura.» *  
Il ghigno del Seiten svanì sul bel viso. Quasi vide l’innocenza di Goku, mentre si sedeva.  
«Quello che accade qui, non è diverso da quello che accade nel resto del mondo. Solo io l’ho compreso o meglio, l’involucro, che tu chiami Goku.»  
«L’involucro…»  
«Ti disturba?» Domandò il Seiten, assottigliando lo sguardo ferino.  
Sanzo restò in silenzio, deglutendo a vuoto.

A Gojyo era già capitato di subire un assalto sessuale. Non violenza. Quella mai, per sua fortuna. Ma assalti da ragazze infoiate almeno la metà di lui. Si presentavano a casa sua con le mutandine in mano e non gli davano il tempo di chiudere la porta. Assalti. Kyra l’aveva buttato sul letto con una forza che non pensava potesse avere, in quel corpicino così piccolo. Aveva cercato di dissuaderla, mentre le piangeva e lo baciava. Aveva le labbra salate. Le sue lacrime erano dolci sulla pelle di pesca. Si preoccupò della mancanza di protezione a metà rapporto, sollevandola di peso per spostarla. Lei non aveva accettato _il rifiuto_ con tanta leggerezza, tornando su di lui. Con le labbra. Con quelle stesse labbra che sapevano di sale. Era inutile dirle di fermarsi. Non lo sentiva. E provava troppo piacere per cercare di spostarla ancora.

Ma allora lo notò. Solo allora.

L’aveva portata in braccio fino al capanno e la ragazza era stata tutto il tempo a piedi nudi. Eppure non l’aveva visto.

Quell’osso storto. Quell’osso che fuoriusciva in modo impressionante dal lato esterno del piede.

La guardava negli occhi, mentre lei se ne stava seduta sul letto. I capelli legati alla bene e meglio. Le guance rosse dal coito di cui lei non aveva pienamente goduto. Eppure sorrideva, in un silenzio a cui era più che abituata.  
«Il tuo piede, non avevo notato che avesse quella malformazione. È dolorosa?»  
Kyra abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio piede e poi alzò le spalle.  
«Non ho nuove scarpe da indossare. Non crescerò più di così.»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Kyra aveva solo vent’anni. Era vero, forse non si sarebbe alzata più di così, i suoi piedi non sarebbero cresciuti. Ma c’era qualcosa di tragico nella sua frase. Di fatale. E spaventoso.  
«Mi spiace che non abbia funzionato. Che tu non sia riuscita ad attraversare il ponte.»  
«Dispiace anche a me. Anche se sono contenta di aver fatto sesso. Se tu non fossi mai passato di qua, non sarebbe mai accaduto», la voce della ragazza sembrava in qualche modo più limpida. A causa della sua sordità parlava lentamente, il tono era fastidiosamente gutturale e incerto. Ma ora sembrava più sicura della parole da dire. Come se stesse _guarendo_. Gojyo non lo diede a vedere, limitandosi a sorridere.  
«Dormi qui?»  
«Un mio compagno ha problemi nel dormire, vorrei andare a vedere come sta», rispose il mezzo demone, continuando a sorridere.  
La baciò sulle labbra e così da vicino, mentre lei lo fissava con i grandi occhi castano chiaro, notò le pagliuzze verde chiaro sul fondo dell’iride.

Anche quella c’era sempre stata?

Come quel piede deforme?

«Io sono il figlio della Natura», disse il Seiten, con un sorriso inquietante. «E so ogni cosa che si nasconde dentro di te. Dentro gli altri due. E dentro anche quello che chiami Goku. Tu l’hai sentito, _il mio richiamo_ , hai permesso a Goku di dormire con te e lui l’ha fatto. Non vi siete mai spinti oltre l’istinto del tiepido toccarsi sotto il sacco a pelo. Perché tu lo vuoi. Non lui. Ma senti che vuoi qualcosa che ti disgusta. Gojyo, lui ti _risveglia_. E la cosa ti turba, perché tu non lo sopporti, non lo ami di certo e preferiresti che non ti stesse troppo vicino. Ma da una parte vorresti che ti prendesse con tanta forza da farti dimenticare cosa voglia  dire… il disgusto.»  
Sanzo alzò gli occhi verso di lui. Si sentiva finalmente se stesso, dopo tutti quei giorni di confusione. Assottigliò lo sguardo. I suoi sentimenti, messi a nudo come carne senza pelle. Lui, che si trincerava non dietro la semplice epidermide, ma dietro a uno strato di cuoio, acciaio, pietra. Come un’oscura corazza di diamante. Andata in frantumi, davanti al corpo esamine di Goku. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quell’immagine. Non se ne sarebbe mai andata. Come la testa mozzata di Komyo. Nei suoi incubi si sovrapponevano. In una cascata di piume nere.

«Sacrificio», sussurrò la voce stranamente adulta del Seiten.

Gli artigli gli sfiorarono piano il viso. Era la prima volta che sentiva quel calore. Quel piacere. Si diffondeva per tutto il corpo. Attraverso le vene. I nervi. La pelle. La sua pelle. Era morbida come velluto. Si era presentato da lui senza cicatrici, senza graffi. _Puro_. Come il giorno in cui la terra stessa lo aveva partorito da una roccia. Innocente come un bambino nella sua crudeltà. Consapevole come un saggio nel suo pensiero. Quello che vedevano quando Goku perdeva la tiara, era una terrificate proiezione di un potere accumulato per secoli.  
Probabilmente, non c’era nessun essere al mondo capace di far godere a quel modo con un solo bacio.

Ma non gli avrebbe concesso _altro_.

Gojyo trovò Hakkai sveglio, in cucina. Non era più riuscito a dormire decentemente dopo l’attacco subito.  
«Goku?» Domandò, sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
«Dorme e Sanzo anche, l’ho sentito entrare in camera sua molto tardi. Non so se stia dormendo o meno, lo immagino.»  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia e annuì lentamente. Si passò le dita tra i capelli, portandoli indietro.  
«Eri con Kyra?»  
«Non fraintendere. Non è perché è l’unica ragazza nel paese, perché è carina e ha vent’anni. Lei mi ha chiesto di farlo.»  
«Non stavo insinuando niente, Gojyo», era una mezza verità quella di Hakkai e il mezzo demone lo conosceva abbastanza per capirlo, ma non disse niente. Era esausto.  
«Lei mi ha raccontato del fratello di suo padre, che aveva… come dire, un ritardo mentale e non riusciva ad attraversare il ponte integro, a est del villaggio. Così mi ha chiesto di aiutarla e essere meno innocente.»  
«Ha funzionato?»  
«No. Però è cambiata», Gojyo ebbe finalmente il coraggio di esprimere quel dubbio ad alta voce. «È successo qualcosa, a livello fisico dico… cose impercettibili. Non sono neanche sicuro di quello che ho visto. Hakkai… a volte mi sembra di perdere completamente la bussola. Pensavo che il mio deficit, il non percepire le entità sovrannaturali, mi fosse d’aiuto e a differenza tua e di Sanzo e Goku, non ho avuto visioni, allucinazioni e sono davvero felice di ciò», si coprì il viso con le mani. «In questa situazione non so quanto avrei sopportato una cosa simile… comunque, dobbiamo risolvere questo problema. Appena sorge il sole sarà bene parlarne con Goku.»  
«Goku solamente? E Sanzo?»  
«Con lui ne ho già parlato, l’ho incontrato prima, proprio qui in cucina…»  
Hakkai sorrise e annuì. Strinse appena le dita sulla tazza di tè caldo.  
«Hakkai», lo chiamò ancora il mezzosangue. «C’era un libro, nel capanno di Kyra, scritto in latino. Hita aveva detto che tutto questo poteva essere il frutto di una qualche magia nera. Forse potresti dare un’occhiata, sei tu lo studioso di religioni…»  
«Non conosco tanto bene il latino, ma posso provare, sì… mi piace sentirmi utile. In questa situazione non so davvero cosa fare. Goku è in quello stato. Sanzo è praticamente fuori fase. Io faccio fatica, lo ammetto, a mantenere l’autocontrollo e lo dico a te perché sei tu, ma so che Sanzo lo sospetta. Dopo l’attacco subito… immagina come possa sentirmi e io immagino come possa sentirsi lui. Quelle sensazioni enfatizzate, amplificate all’improvviso. Dobbiamo affrontare i nostri mostri, Gojyo, credo che la zona d’ombra voglia questo da noi.»  
«Ma non da me. So bene quali allucinazioni avrei potuto avere, il massimo che mi è stato fatto è… farmi ricordare come mi sentivo da piccolo: perennemente in pericolo, braccato, ma sempre con la speranza che Jien ci fosse, al momento giusto e lui c’era sempre. Anche quando ho creduto di morire, lui c’era. Se Sanzo non fosse arrivato, quel tizio si sarebbe fatto una scorpacciata di sashimi di mezzo demone. Ma era qualcosa che ricordava la mia matrigna, non la sua materializzazione… è come se… qualsiasi cosa ci sia a scatenare queste fantasie, con me non riesca ad andare a fondo.»  
«Per la tua incapacità di percepire la sua presenza, credo. Tu non puoi sentirlo, lui non può scavarti dentro. È una fortuna, credimi…» Hakkai abbassò gli occhi sul tè che ormai si era raffreddato. Lo bevve tutto d’un fiato e posò la tazza sul tavolo, con un tonfo sordo. «Ora attendo con terrore l’ultimo scherno.»

Niente incubi. Niente terremoti. Niente morti. Solo il caldo battito della terra nelle sue orecchie.

Goku allungò una mano sul materasso, svegliandosi finalmente. Era riuscito a dormire e avrebbe voluto continuare a farlo. Una luce fastidiosamente bianca gli illuminava il viso. Era giorno. Il cielo era pallido. Di nuovo. Si sollevò a sedere e si stiracchiò. Si sentiva strano quella mattina. Gli sembrava di aver dormito per un’eternità, completamente distaccato dal proprio corpo.

Si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche e per la prima volta un sapore gli colpì la mente. Si leccò ancora le labbra e cercò di identificarlo, muovendo la lingua contro il palato, cercando di raccoglierlo. Alitò contro il palmo della mano. Era il fumo di una sigaretta.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quando aveva fumato?

Trovò gli altri nella cucina della locanda. Josh stava preparando la colazione e Kyra stendendo i panni, fuori. I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Sanzo. Un istante. Il monaco distolse subito gli occhi violetti, buttando giù qualsiasi cosa ci fosse nella tazza di coccio che teneva tra le dita sottili. Lui però gli si avvicinò comunque, per dargli la buona notizia.  
«Sanzo, ho dormito. Dormito davvero: non ho sognato niente e mi sono riposato… è una cosa buona, vero?»  
Il monaco si voltò a guardarlo, annuendo, in silenzio. Sembrava che in qualche modo cercasse si sfuggirgli. Per Goku che lo conosceva così bene, era facile capirlo. Si sentiva vagamente ferito da quel comportamento.  
«Vorrei farti delle domande, Josh», disse Gojyo, spezzando il silenzio, fino a quel momento appena interrotto da Goku. «Ho parlato con Kyra, ieri sera, e mi ha raccontato delle cose che credo siano la chiave di quello che succede qui.»  
«Mio fratello che è morto, sì, e la sua idea sul fatto che sia l’innocenza fisica e mentale a impedire alle persone di andarsene. Se fosse così semplice…» mormorò l’uomo. Lanciò un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra e si versò altro caffè, sedendosi con loro. «Kyra non sa molte cose. Non è l’innocenza di per sé, non è una questione di mera… verginità, purezza mentale o quell’animo candido che solo le persone che non possono comprendere hanno. No. È altro a trattenere le persone qui.»  
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio e lanciò un’occhiata a Sanzo e poi al demone, tornando su Josh.  
«Lasciate che vi racconti, ora che Kyra non c’è. È sorda ma legge benissimo le labbra. Sono giunto qui quarant’anni fa. Sembrano una vita, ma in verità sono solo vent’anni che sono costretto a stare qui, per Kyra. Giunsi qui spinto da un forte egoismo. Ero malato e volevo guarire a tutti i costi. Là dove le medicine avevano fallito, là dove anche la chimica demoniaca non aveva potuto fare niente, la speranza era racchiusa in una zona d’ombra», sollevò gli occhi verde scuri sui ragazzi. «Kyra non sa, lei non sa come è morto mio fratello. Io… non sopportavo più vivere in funzione di lui, non avevo abbastanza soldi per lasciarlo in una clinica ed egoisticamente…», l’uomo si coprì il viso con le mani, lasciandosi andare a un pianto moderato. Era troppo pieno di colpa e orgoglio per strapparsi le vesti dalla disperazione di fronte a loro. «Ho mentito a me stesso per anni, continuando a dire: “alla mia morte chi si sarebbe preso cura di lui”, ma non basta per dimenticare il male che si è fatto. Posso andarmene da qui quando voglio, ma mia figlia no. Questa zona d’ombra si prende il male in cambio di altro, che sia una cosa bella o una cosa bruta, che sia un ricordo o un sogno. Bisogna dare per avere la libertà.»  
«Bisogna fare un sacrificio, quindi», disse Gojyo, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo, mentre ripensava a quello che si era detto con Kyra e a quello che era successo. Era ancora disturbato da quella piccola mutazione subita dalla ragazza. «Perché io riesco a uscire? Voglio dire: ci sono due ponti, uno è rotto e l’altro è integro, Kyra non può attraversarlo e io invece sì», rivolse uno sguardo ai suoi compagni. «Voi… avete provato ad attraversarli?»  
Istintivamente i suoi occhi si spostarono su Sanzo, lanciandogli giusto un’occhiata. Il monaco scosse il capo: voleva dire che aveva provato e non c’era riuscito o che non l’aveva ancora fatto. Conoscendo abbastanza il bonzo, poteva scommettere le stecche di sigarette regalate da Kyra, che Sanzo aveva provato ad attraversarlo appena Gojyo gli aveva messo la pulce nell’orecchio. Voleva andarsene da lì, era infastidito e stanco da quella situazione forse più di tutti. Mentalmente era stato quello più colpito, rischiando di perdere se stesso, in una folle lucidità sanguinaria. E proprio perché era stato cosciente – come addormentato – durante quei giorni, che non voleva che gli accadesse di nuovo.  
«Chi o cosa stabilisce la portata del sacrificio?» Domandò Hakkai, togliendosi il monocolo e strofinandolo sulla maglia.  
«Tempo fa… la prima volta che venni qui, incontrai una donna. Era asiatica, credo cinese come voi, e aveva con sé un bambino. Era piuttosto bella, ma non mi soffermai troppo a parlare con lei: mia moglie era una donna gelosa. Era una donna inquietante, se ne stava tutto il giorno a fare foto al suo bambino e a se stessa, come se… avesse dovuto perderlo da un momento all’altro. Lei fu rifiutata da… dalla donna del bosco.»  
Gojyo ebbe un brivido udendo quelle ultime parole. Come un flash gli tornò in mente la figura vista mentre inseguiva Hakkai, nel bosco. Occhi verde brillante e pelle lattea.  
«La donna del bosco… ha per caso gli occhi verdi?» Domandò il mezzo demone, rilassandosi sulla sedia. Almeno, cercando di farlo, dato che era teso come una corda di violino.  
«No, la donna del bosco si palesa solo se reclamata a gran voce, come… come una madre», mormorò Josh, alzando gli occhi verso la finestra.

Urla. Provenivano dal fondo della strada. Uscirono tutti dall’abitazione di Josh, per vedere chi si stava gridando a quel modo. Disumano. Una donna di mezza età stringeva un fagotto insanguinato tra le mani, urlando, in ginocchio. Stringeva e urlava. Gli occhi rivolti al cielo bianco. Goku si coprì la bocca con una mano. Non si sarebbe mai abituato a una cosa del genere. Degli uomini andarono da lei, riportandola in casa, cercando – inutilmente – di consolarla.  
Gojyo si voltò per rientrare in casa, quando notò la presenza di Kyra in cucina. Doveva esser entrata dalla porta sul retro.

Ghignava. Kyra ghignava maleficamente in un modo che il mezzo demone aveva visto fare troppe volte. Il sorriso della follia. Della crudeltà. Labbra piegate appena verso l’altro e occhi vacui.

Fu solo un attimo e il volto della ragazzina tornò a essere quello di sempre. Con quegli occhi sempre più innaturalmente verdi. Si guardarono a lungo e in silenzio. Gojyo si sentiva usato, ingannato.

Non rivolse alla ragazza alcun sorriso.

Sanzo fumava appoggiato al muro della casetta di Josh. La testa vuota da ogni pensiero.  
«Sacrificio», sussurrò il monaco, udendo la voce del Seiten nelle orecchie. Si passò il palmo della mano sul’occhio destro, stropicciandolo. Sacrificare un ricordo, un’idea, un ideale.  
Suo _padre_. Komyo che baciava con accesa passione un fin troppo giovane Ukoku. Era davvero accaduto?  
Spense la sigaretta premendola contro il muro e tornò dentro. Salendo le scale con lentezza, ogni suo passo pareva scandire il rallentamento eterno del tempo. Tutto andava fermandosi, tutto andava dissolvendosi. Congelando. Lanciando un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza, vide la folta vegetazione farsi bianca.  
I suoi compagni erano tornati in casa. Gojyo a parlare con Hakkai. Goku a fare il bagno. La morte del bambino non era stata né più né meno sconvolgente di quello che avevano visto.  
In camera il suo sguardo cadde su quel diario rosso sangue. Si tolse il sutra dalla spalle. Per qualche arcana ragione aveva deciso di indossare la veste talare quella mattina, dopo tanto tempo. Si voltò ancora, scorgendo un movimento.  
Le spesse zampe pelose del ragno picchettavano sulla copertina di pelle rossa del diario. Nonostante la forte repulsione per quel mostriciattolo, decise di avvicinarsi. Dall’inizio di quella storia quel ragno si era palesato cercando di dire qualcosa. Allungò una mano e sfilò da sotto quel corpo peloso l’agenda.  
Il ragno si dileguò così com’era apparso, improvvisamente, camminando velocemente con le sue otto zampe veloci, sparendo dietro la scrivania.  
Si stese sul letto e cominciò a leggere.

_Ero stata io. In un atto di cieca follia, avevo chiamato a me le forze oscure di cui ero a conoscenza. Ukoku doveva pagare per quello che mi aveva fatto, ma alla fine, a soffrire, sono stata solo io. Ho fatto l’errore di mettermi contro il Caos e il Caos mi ha restituito il favore. Come mi è venuto in mente di evocare quell’essere? Come ho potuto pensare di poterlo controllare una volta chiamato? Ukoku era giovane ma non stupido. Per un caso fortuito me lo sono ritrovato lì, a Miami, mentre cercavo di ripartire da zero con quell’uomo che avevo conosciuto in India, Juan. Pensavo di poter ricominciare da capo. Non ricordavo neanche di aver fatto una cosa del genere a Ukoku. E a Komyo._

Sentì aria calda soffiare leggera sul collo. Voltandosi si accorse di non essere più nella piccola e anonima stanza. Era una camera d’albergo quella. Era estate. Poteva sentire il profumo di alberi mai visti entrare da finestre di pietra. Spostandosi in quel luogo sospeso nel tempo vide di nuovo Komyo e Ukoku, distesi su un grosso letto matrimoniale.  
Non avrebbe mai voluto vedere. Ma non poteva sottrarsi a quella visione notturna. I due corpi – illuminati da una tenue luce bluastra – si contorcevano in una passione a lui sconosciuta. Stupidamente aveva forse pensato – o sperato – che così fosse anche per il suo maestro.  
Ma non solo aveva conosciuto la passione, ma anche con un giovane Ukoku. Lo stesso Ukoku che aveva ridotto Goku in fin di vita e che aveva tentato di cancellarlo dall’esistenza.  
Non credeva che il viso di Komyo potesse assumere certe sembianze. Provava un certo imbarazzo. Non era tanto diverso da quello che poteva provare un ragazzino abbastanza maturo da sapere cosa fosse il sesso e scoprire i genitori in procinto di farlo.  
Komyo sembrava rivolgergli lo sguardo. Pieno di lussuria. Lontano dalla dolcezza che gli rivolgeva quando era un bambino.  
Urlava per le spinte del giovane Ukoku tra le sue gambe. Affondava le unghie nella sua schiena. Stringeva le cosce sui suoi fianchi. Ed era lo stesso Komyo che lo prendeva in braccio quando era piccolo. Che gli cantava la ninna nanna. Che scherzava con lui.

Chiuse gli occhi e fu di nuovo nel piccolo letto nella spoglia camera da letto della casa di Josh. Si stese su un fianco, prendendo di nuovo il diario rosso tra le mani.

Qualsiasi cosa avrebbe visto, doveva continuare a leggere.

Sistemò il piattino con la carne per Jeep sul tavolo, in modo che il drago potesse mangiare. Accarezzò il piccolo drago con affetto, passando la punta delle dita tra i peli leggermente ispidi sul suo capo.  
Hakkai era in attesa. Non sapeva cosa stesse accadendo in quel momento ai suoi compagni, ma qualsiasi cosa dovesse ancora presentarsi, sperava succedesse subito. Poteva solo pregare che non fosse qualcosa di eccessivamente grottesco.  
_Kanan_.  
Come una fitta al cuore. Il pensiero dell’amata gemella gli fece male come una pugnalata. Appoggiò le mani sul tavolo e abbassò la testa.  
Si sentiva _svuotato_. Stanco e svuotato.

Una mano leggera gli toccò la spalla, facendolo voltare. Fu con una certa consapevolezza che lo fece, che si voltò. Kanan gli stava davanti sorridendo.

Non era pronto in verità. Non sarebbe mai stato pronto a una cosa del genere. Averla lì, in quella stanza. Era reale tanto quanto i cadaveri dei demoni che lo avevano attaccato al fiume. La sua mano era solida come i denti che gli avevano squarciato il polpaccio.  
La strinse a sé. Non avrebbe voluto farlo. Non avrebbe dovuto cedere. Ma quel sorriso. Quella dolcezza di cui aveva goduto così poco, che gli era stata portata via.  
«Non devi aver paura», sussurrava Kanan al suo orecchio. «Sono qui con te.»  
Strinse tra le dita il tessuto leggero dell’abito che indossava. Voleva sentire la sua pelle. Sotto le mani. Sotto le labbra.  
Doveva continuare a ripetersi che non era reale. Di non cedere.  
Ma qualcosa più forte della razionalità prese il sopravvento.  
Prese il viso della sorella tra le mani e lo guardò a lungo. Non c’era quel triste sorriso che gli aveva rivolto prima di suicidarsi. Era in pace, quel volto. Totalmente in pace.

_Sacrificio._

«No», sussurrò a voce bassissima. «Non puoi chiedermi questo.»  
«Gono…» Kanan gli accarezzò le mani – quelle mani che aveva tanto amato – e lo chiamò con il suo vecchio nome. «Con chi stai parlando?»

Tante cose gli vennero in mente. Di presentarla agli altri. Di prenderla su quel letto, che improvvisamente sembrava così invitante.  
Le sue mani accarezzarono la pelle liscia di quel viso mai dimenticato. Come poteva farlo? Era come una dannazione a volte. Bastava guardarsi allo specchio e rivedere le stesse espressioni. Lo stesso sorriso mite.  
Le sorrise e scosse il capo, rassicurandola.  
«Non stavo parlando con nessuno. Vieni… voglio mostrarti una cosa.»

Uscì dalla casetta controllando che in giro non ci fosse nessuno, tenendo Kanan per mano. La portò fuori dal villaggio, verso la riva di quel fiume profondo, attraversabile solo con i ponti di legno. Parlavano, nel frattempo, e tutto sembrava così incredibile e surreale. Kanan non aveva niente da raccontare, la sua conoscenza delle cose si fermava al momento in cui era stata portata via. Nessun trauma del rapimento, dello stupro e della gravidanza. Niente meno che dell’omicidio.  
Kanan si chinò di fianco a una barca con i remi – che ironia della sorte trovarla proprio lì – e si girò a guardare Hakkai.  
«Sento… come se non dovessi essere qui», si alzò, sfiorandogli il viso ancora. «Ci sono cose che non capisco; Gono, perché hai un occhio di vetro, perché sei vestito così e perché… siamo qui e non a casa.»  
«È tutto a posto», le sussurrò, prendendola ancora tra le braccia. La pace iniziale stava lasciando posto alla paura. Più Kanan ricordava, più faceva domande. Hakkai temeva che presto la sua anima – o qualsiasi cosa fosse, sarebbe presto arrivata alla conclusione. Temeva per la sua sofferenza. L’abbracciò forte. La baciò sulle morbide labbra schiuse.  
Era quello che la zona voleva. Nessuna innocenza. Ma il sacrificio di qualcosa di molto più grande.  
Aspirò il profumo dei suoi capelli, di quel castano più chiaro del suo. L’odore della sua pelle era quello che ricordava. Era qualcosa di dolce. Gli scoprì appena una spalla e la baciò, imprimendo nella mente ancora e per sempre il suo sapore.  
«Dobbiamo andare via in barca?»  
Hakkai annuì e la guardò ancora. Si sentiva male. Sentiva un forte senso di nausea e le lacrime – lacrime, dopo così tanti anni – minacciare di uscire.  
Doveva farlo, se non per lui, almeno per i suoi compagni. Per la missione. Per uscire da lì e andare avanti.  
Lui, che si sentiva così egoista anche solo a pensare di trattenere il pensiero di Kanan.  
«Sì, ma io ti raggiungerò più tardi», come gli sembrarono ironiche quelle parole. Eppure le disse con il solito sorriso. «Riesci a remare?»  
«Sì, sono una ragazza forte io», rispose Kanan. Hakkai in quella parole sentì la fierezza che aveva contraddistinto sua sorella. Il suo orgoglio. La sua forza. Probabilmente quella che le ha consentito di restare viva fino al suo arrivo. La osservò prendere i remi e, dopo un paio di sforzi, riuscire a prendere il ritmo.

Si allontanava lentamente da lui, infilandosi in una nebbia sempre più fitta. Continuava a ripetersi che quella non era Kanan. Non era davvero lei. Non era il suo fantasma. Era solo una prova. Una prova che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare.

_Lasciala andare._

La tentazione di seguire l’imbarcazione per vederla ancora, un’ultima volta, era così _forte_.  
Camminò lentamente sull’erba, in direzione del fiume. La nebbia sembrava allontanarsi sempre di più. Sempre di più.

L’aveva lasciata andare. Non poteva più tornare indietro. Si appoggiò a un albero e si lasciò andare, nella solitudine e il silenzio più totale. Il suo corpo aveva retto per giorni quella tensione. Rovesciò lo stomaco vicino a quell’albero, sentendo le ginocchia tremare.

Quello era stato il suo sacrificio.

E la sua liberazione.

Sanzo scese dabbasso dopo aver finito di leggere tutto il diario rosso. Si sentiva scosso come dopo una violenta battaglia. Quasi come dopo il grave ferimento di Goku. Aveva lo stomaco sotto sopra. Komyo e Ukoku.  
Quelle parole.

_Era pazzo di lui. Pazzo._

E Sanzo? Di cosa era pazzo? Guardando nei più profondi meandri della sua sporca anima, cosa lo stava ossessionando?  
Lo sapeva benissimo. E che fosse colpa della zona d’ombra, che fosse colpa della follia che lo aveva colto giorni prima o di qualsiasi altra cosa, era una cosa che _doveva_ fare.  
Non poteva più ignorare il suo corpo. E i suoi desideri.

Non avere nulla significava anche non desiderare nulla. E solo dopo aver soddisfatto questo, che poteva dirsi finalmente libero. Toccare il fondo e tornare a galla.

Trovò Gojyo anche troppo facilmente, là, seduto al tavolo della cucina, a fumare una delle sue sigarette del cazzo. Si guardarono, senza parlare. Indossava ancora quella camicia nera. Aveva capito da solo che a Gojyo piaceva vederlo vestito così. Si portò una mano ai bottoni e cominciò ad aprirli. Il mezzo demone fece per dire qualcosa, ma si fermò, lasciando scorrere gli occhi scarlatti sulle dita pallide del monaco sui bottoni neri. Ne slacciò un paio e poi andò verso la porta.

Fuori, nel bosco, stava calando uno strano crepuscolo. Aveva perso completamente il senso del tempo. Fino a qualche ora prima era mattina. Non aveva pranzato. Nessuno di loro lo aveva fatto. Goku aveva cercato di parlare con lui, durante la giornata, ma lo aveva mandato via, continuando a leggere. Lo aveva notato, il turbamento del giovane, ma era troppo scosso.  
Probabilmente in quello stato non avrebbe seriamente ascoltato le parole di Goku. Dopo il bacio che aveva dato al Seiten poi… doveva affrontarlo con i nervi ben saldi.

Raggiunsero il punto più lontano dal villaggio, senza poter oltrepassare il fiume. Sotto un grosso albero, Sanzo si voltò.  
«Vuoi farti sverginare anche tu?» Gojyo era parecchio irritato dalla questione di Kyra. _Sapeva_ di esser stato sfruttato dalla ragazzina – o da qualsiasi cosa fosse dentro di lei.  
Come una sirena, Sanzo lo stava chiamando a sé. Con la sua bellezza. Con i suoi occhi violetti. _Occhi suadenti_. L’aveva chiamato così parecchie volte. Ma suadenti lo erano davvero.  
Lo guardò mentre si toglieva la camicia nera, lasciandola cadere sul terreno leggermente bagnato. Gojyo gli si avvicinò a grandi falcate, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani. Lo fissò per un lungo istante prima di baciarlo. Sanzo si tirò leggermente indietro, ma lo lasciò fare, schiudendo incerto le labbra per lui. Lasciò il suo viso e spostò le mani sulla schiena, accarezzandola lentamente.  
Era la curiosità a guidare le mani di Sanzo. Nessuno dei due si chiedeva cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo. Come avrebbero vissuto il loro già contorto rapporto dopo _quello_.  
Appoggiò la testa sull’erba bagnata e rivolse gli occhi viola al cielo notturno. I capelli rossi di Gojyo scivolarono sul suo viso, mentre il mezzo demone si abbassa a baciargli il petto. Strisce rosse interruppero il cielo notturno. Sfiorò piano la sua pelle scura, sfilandogli la maglia bianca. La sua schiena, quell’agglomerato di muscoli ricoperta da pelle olivastra, sembrava la cosa più attraente che avesse mai visto. Si sentì strattonare i pantaloni, ma non aveva paura. Lasciò che gli sfilasse le scarpe, che gli togliesse i pantaloni. Si sollevò a sedere proprio quando Gojyo cominciò ad abbassare lentamente i boxer, scoprendo la sua semi erezione.  
Il mezzo demone portò le dita alle sue labbra, infilandole nel mezzo senza dare spiegazioni. Sanzo gli scostò la mano, ma sempre in silenzio Gojyo lo costrinse con dolcezza ad accettare quelle dita sulla sua lingua. Le succhiò piano e solo in quel gesto sentì il corpo infiammarsi.  
Il modo in cui il mezzosangue lo guardava. Con quegli occhi rossi, affamati. _Gentili_.  
Portò quelle dita bagnate tra le sue natiche e d’istinto quasi lo spinse via.  
«Se pensi che un po’ di saliva sulle dita possa bastare», sussurrò Gojyo, continuando a penetrarlo. «Ma non voglio farti troppo male.»  
«Perché?» Chiese Sanzo, aggrottando le sopracciglia alla sensazione leggermente fastidiosa delle sue dita.  
«Deve essere piacevole. Voglio che lo sia.»  
Le sue dita erano invadenti, ma il piacere che sentì era identico se non più forte. Desiderava così tanto il corpo di Gojyo da sorprendersi della propria ingordigia. Non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno. Ora lo voleva come aria per i suoi polmoni.  
Con gesti febbrili e impacciati spogliò il mezzo demone. Lo toccò. Lo accarezzò. Si era persino abbassato su di lui, leccandolo e succhiandolo. Aveva sentito Gojyo, ubriaco, raccontare di quando le donne lo facevano a lui e l’aveva sempre trovato disgustoso. Ma non mentre lo stava facendo. L’aveva dovuto prendere per i capelli per staccarselo di dosso e rovesciarlo di nuovo sull’erba.

Animali. Non erano altro che animali che si cercavano e si volevano.

Sanzo strinse le cosce sui fianchi snelli del mezzosangue, sentendolo entrare con spinte forti. Il dolore gli fece digrignare i denti. Afferrare l’erba e la terra umida sotto le dita. La sentiva sgretolarsi e infilarsi sotto le unghie. Faceva male. Non solo lui, anche a Gojyo. Eppure quel dolore gli univa. Il desiderio proibito di qualcosa che non si può avere, unito a quello di Sanzo, a qualcosa di sconosciuto, una sensazione da debellare, in qualsiasi modo. Che fosse cacciando, uccidendo, scopando. Appoggiò le mani sporche di terra sulle natiche del mezzo demone, incitandolo a spingere più forte.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, aprendo gli occhi verso il cielo immenso davanti a lui, che poteva vedere attraverso i rami spogli degli alberi.  
Il piacere era qualcosa di nuovo, diverso dalla masturbazione – o dai _tentativi_ di attuarla. Diverso da quello che gli aveva procurato Gojyo con le dita, con le carezze. Gojyo era dentro di lui, era parte di lui. I suoi baci non era più disgustosi e invadenti, li cercava, li voleva, come un assetato nel deserto. E quel dolore. Quel dolore era dolce come miele. Era così intenso da svuotargli la testa e fargli dimenticare chi era e che cos’era. Non era Sanzo. E neanche il mezzo demone era più Gojyo.  
Erano solo due esseri viventi intenti nell’atto più primitivo e animalesco rimasto nella civiltà.

I capelli rossi di Gojyo caddero sugli occhi violetti di Sanzo, mentre appoggiava la fronte al lato della sua testa, sull’erba bagnata che faceva scivolare i loro corpi distesi. Gli occhi aperti sul cielo limpido vedevano le stelle e strisce scarlatte. Strinse tra le dita la pelle scura del mezzo demone, sentendo i suoi denti chiudersi sulla sua spalla in un delicato morso. Quei suoi sospiri. Riecheggiano nell’innaturale silenzio del bosco. Vagamente si rese conto che erano anche i suoi gemiti si erano uniti presto a quelli più bassi e concitati del suo _amante_. Amante. Amore. Non era una parola che poteva associare a Gojyo, anche se in quel momento stava _amando_ quel corpo e il piacere che gli stava donando più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Più del sakè e del modo in cui gli pizzicava la gola quando lo beveva caldo. Più delle sigarette e di quella sensazione di rilassatezza mentale che gli donavano. Era umanamente inconcepibile il perché lo stesse amando.

Ma era quello, il suo sacrificio. _Abbandonarsi_. Per tutta la vita aveva fatto della sua maschera una questione vitale. Niente poteva – doveva trasparire da quegli occhi violetti. Nessuna debolezza. Nessuna parvenza di vulnerabilità. Non avere nulla. Non avere bisogno di nulla. Fare in modo che niente fosse necessariamente desiderabile.

 _Il desiderio provoca sofferenza_.

E lui lo sapeva così bene. Il desiderio impossibile di riavere il suo Maestro, suo padre, al proprio fianco, era il dolore più grande.  
Tra le braccia di Gojyo ebbe quel pensiero e si sentì così in colpa per il piacere che stava provando mentre dentro il cuore sanguinava. Si chiedeva cosa stesse pensando lui, quello che chiamava kappa di merda, in quel momento, quell’uomo che si era ritrovato a sedurre dopo aver vanamente tentato di non cedergli. Si chiedeva se un latin lover come lui fosse sconvolto da se stesso o se avesse la mente libera da ogni pensiero, se fosse spensierato, se non addirittura felice. Quello che sarebbe successo dopo, tra loro, non aveva importanza.

Soffriva la sua anima, al pari di quanto il suo corpo godeva.

Come una valanga di calore e dolore, l’orgasmo si presentò violento, più di quei pochi avuti in passato. Non erano degni di esser chiamati orgasmi, in confronto a quello che stava provando. Rivolse lo sguardo al cielo, di nuovo, verso quelle stelle mute e lontane. Gojyo si sollevò sulle mani, spingendo più velocemente. Rivolse lo sguardo più indietro, inarcando la schiena, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sul cielo. Il cielo. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato nel firmamento. Stava precipitando. Gli alberi, con i loro rami rinsecchiti, sparivano inghiottiti da nebulose splendenti, da nubi di colori così nitidi e meravigliosi da diventare lo spettacolo più impressionante che avesse mai visto. Non era il cielo che era precipitato. Era lui che si era innalzato verso esso.  
Spostò lo sguardo verso Gojyo, proprio mentre stringeva gli occhi chiusi e lasciava sfuggire un gemito soffocato, sofferente. Gli sorrise, una volta aver riaperto gli occhi.  
«Sei di nuovo tra noi?»  
«Me ne sono forse andato?» Domandò Sanzo di rimando, sentendo improvvisamente il corpo pesante.  
«Non eri decisamente su questo pianeta… mentre venivi.»  
Il monaco non rispose subito, sbattendo appena le ciglia.  
«Stavo guardando il cielo… era», si fermò un attimo, rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo al cielo. Un cielo coperto da nubi pesati. «Era pieno di stelle.»  
Gojyo alzò gli occhi e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non fece domande al riguardo. Fu invece Sanzo a palesare una perplessità.  
«Hakkai ha incontrato quei mostri, Goku è tormentato ogni notte e credo che presto o tardi giungerà anche per lui il momento in cui tutto avrà un senso… e tu? Qual è il tuo sacrificio?»  
«C’ho pensato molto, dopo aver parlato con Hakkai, stanotte. Ti ricordi Kamisama? Ma ovvio che sì», Gojyo si sollevò a sedere. Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto fumare, in quel momento. «Fece apparire mia madre o meglio, la mia matrigna, sulle scale che portavano al tempio. Era stato molto abile a prendere dai miei ricordi il suo solito vestito, che era più che altro una sottoveste, i suoi capelli, le sue lacrime. L’ascia che teneva in mano con la quale ha cercato di uccidermi. Non potevo lasciarmi sopraffare, dovevo andare avanti. Non era tempo di pensare ai desideri di un bambino che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per rendere la madre felice, anche se non era la sua vera madre, anche se non lo amava.»  
«E cosa hai fatto?»  
«L’ho falciata a metà», non sapeva se aggiungere o meno il particolare – non trascurabile, delle proprie lacrime nell’uccidere la visione di sua madre. «Quando i cannibali mi volevano e le radici mi impedivano di fuggire io ho visto quell’uomo con l’accetta… ma non mi è venuta subito in mente lei. Non nell’immediato, come sarebbe stato in altre circostanze… sono rimasto io stesso sorpreso. Credo di essere in qualche modo libero… e tu? Perché… il sesso?»  
Sanzo si sollevò, sedendosi al fianco di Gojyo. L’aria era fredda sui loro corpi nudi. Se ne stavano lì, a parlare, come se non avessero mai condiviso l’atto più intimo che due persone potessero conoscere.  
«Non è stato tanto il sesso, anche se ha la sua influenza… stando a contatto con Hakkai ti ha mai parlato dell’imago?»  
«Mh, no… forse una volta, ehm lo stadio finale della vita… embrionale degli insetti.»  
«Sì, la maturità sessuale dell’insetto», disse Sanzo con un sorrisetto. «Ma indica anche un’altra cosa, è l’immagine di una persona amata nell’infanzia che diventa una sorta di modello. Capisci?»  
«Una fonte d’ispirazione?»  
«In un certo senso», Sanzo si fissò a lungo i piedi. «Il mio Maestro è anche l’uomo che mi ha cresciuto, come un padre, per tredici anni. Poi una notte sono venuti e l’hanno ucciso, portandosi via un Sutra. Lui poteva difendersi e non l’ha fatto, è rimasto lì a proteggere me…» Raramente parlava del suo Maestro, non amava farlo e non tendeva ad aprirsi. «In tutti questi anni avevo un’idea di lui, forse è meglio dire un ideale che è stato distrutto dai diari di Hita. In verità avrei dovuto immaginarlo ma non… volevo convincermi che fosse superiore, come lo ero io.»  
«Mh, è un po’ come quando si scopre i propri genitori fare sesso… oh beh», Gojyo guardò altrove. «Forse è un argomento che neanche io dovrei toccare.»  
«Comunque mi andava semplicemente di farlo, sentivo che se non l’avessi fatto, sarebbe capitato qualcosa di peggio…»  
«Sanzo», disse Gojyo con tono particolarmente grave. «Non è ancora finita. Dobbiamo andare nella casetta dove dorme Kyra e prendere un libro. Ho come la sensazione che Kyra se ne sia andata da molto tempo.»

Appoggiò le mani a terra, scivolando giù dal materasso. I suoi muscoli non avevano più forza e la nausea era insopportabile. Tossì più volte, cercando di liberare lo stomaco. Ma Goku non riuscì a farlo. Gli si contorcevano le budella dal dolore.  
Ora sapeva tutto. Tutto. Cos’era successo. Perché era stato imprigionato. Perché Gojyo, Hakkai e Sanzo erano con lui.  
Posò la fronte sul pavimento e cercò di alzarsi. Doveva parlare con loro e presto, aveva la soluzione tra le mani. La sofferenza che provava e che avrebbe provato a raccontare loro tutto, rivivendo di nuovo di quei giorni nel Tenkai, era inimmaginabile. Mai aveva sofferto così tanto. Tanto da stare male.  
Riuscì ad alzarsi e trascinarsi fuori dalla casetta di Josh, stranamente vuota e silenziosa, camminando per le vie deserte del sinistro paesino.  
Si era alzata una leggera nebbia. La notte era calata prima del tempo. I suoi compagni erano scomparsi. Li chiamò a gran voce, cercando soprattutto Sanzo tra le case di legno e gli alberi.  
Arrivò vicino al fiume, continuando a chiamare i suoi compagni.

Era un altro incubo?

Era davvero rimasto solo?

Si appoggiò a un albero. Sentendo di nuovo la nausea velocemente, si sedette, cercando di rilassarsi.  
«Sanzo… ma dove sei finito?»Domandò al nulla.  
Un grosso corvo gracchiò, appoggiando sul ramo dell’albero di fronte a lui. Lo fissò, certo che da un momento all’altro sarebbe comparso un corvo ben più grande. Ukoku era cieco a causa della ferita che Sanzo gli aveva procurato sparando. Ma era un nemico potente. Era riuscito a ferirlo a morte senza che si accorgesse della sua presenza.  
Stranamente aveva _paura_. Ma non di Ukoku. Il suo era un terrore irrazionale che andava strisciando sotto la sua pelle, entrandogli nelle ossa.  
Aveva paura che non fosse un sogno. Che i suoi amici fossero scomparsi per davvero. Di nuovo.  
Sentì dei passi sull’erba e si voltò di scatto, pronto a combattere.  
Era Hakkai, bianco come un cencio e con gli occhi verdi arrossati. Non riuscì a trattenersi e gli corse in contro. Avrebbe voluto tanto abbracciarlo, ma si trattenne per poco.  
«Goku, cosa ci fai qui fuori?»  
«Devo parlarvi, è importante, dove sono Gojyo e Sanzo?»  
«Non lo so», rispose Hakkai con un filo di voce. «Che cosa devi dirci?  Goku… hai l’aria sconvolta.»  
Hakkai allungò una mano per accarezzargli i capelli, ma Goku si voltò verso il fiume.  
«Sta per succedere qualcosa e io devo parlare con tutti voi, il prima possibile, devo raccontarvi quello che ho visto, quello che è successo… il perché sono stato imprigionato», gli occhi dorati divennero ancora più grandi. «So cosa devo fare, ma ho bisogno di voi.»  
Hakkai sentì qualcosa cadere sul viso. Si toccò la guancia, scoprendo che era sporca di cenere. Alzò gli occhi verde lago al cielo e poi si guardò in giro.  
«Questa non è nebbia.» *  
Goku si voltò verso il paesino che si era lasciato alle spalle e poi abbassò lo sguardo verso l’erba. Da verde stava diventando nera.  
«Il terreno brucia.» *

 

 

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> La scena che riprende un tema di “Solaris” accennato nelle note iniziali è quella tra Hakkai e Kanan.  
> * Citazione dal film “The fly” (La mosca), diretto da David Cronenberg, del 1986.  
> * Citazione che mi sento di inserire non perché sia voluta o diretta, anzi, ma soltanto per evitare che qualcuno possa rompere le palle. Rileggendo mi sono accorta che la nebbia che poi si rivela cenere è presente in quello che posso forzatamente definire film di “Silent Hill” diretto da Christophe Gans. Ho passato il pomeriggio a cercare cosa questa analogia mi ricordasse, e alla fine mi è venuto in mente.  
> * Citazione dal film “Antichrist” di Lars von Trier. (Usata anche in “The Darkness behind the Moon”, ricordo che le due storie sono unite dalla questione della zona d’ombra).


	6. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao di nuovo. Finalmente sono giusta alla conclusione di questa storia tanto discussa, che – e non me ne fotte se pecco di presunzione – credo sia la cosa migliore che abbia mai scritto, come stile specialmente. Chi la pensa diversamente sa dove andare.
> 
> Il tema trattato in questo capitolo è sempre ispirato ad “Antichrist” di Lars von Trier, anche se può sembrare preso da “Silent Hill” (il film). Ma sinceramente non mi ispirerei mai a qualcosa che mi ha fatto pena, quindi “Silent Hill” non c’entra niente. In verità, come si è già capito, è tutto molto ispirato ai racconti di Lovecraft. Sarà che Silent Hill stesso è piuttosto ispirato, forse indirettamente, forse direttamente ai racconti di Lovecraft, quindi sono normali i parallelismi. E visto che la storia si rifà ai racconti di Lovecraft, è facile fare due più due. E mi riferisco alla trama del gioco.  
> Alla fine ho messo una nota sul perché della scelta del titolo, pure qui, prima di fare aria, leggete. Grazie.

 

__

_ Non è morto ciò che può vivere in eterno.  
E in strani eoni anche la morte può morire.  _

Howard Philips Lovecraft

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=15eg2h5)

** Inferno **

****

Avevano trovato la casetta dove dormiva Kyra completamente vuota. Sembrava quasi che un uragano fosse passato all’interno, buttando all’aria qualsiasi cosa. Sanzo alzò un sopracciglio, raccogliendo da terra una delle fotografie sbiadite che Gojyo aveva notato la prima volte che era stato lì. Solo a toccarla, provò una sensazione spiacevole.  
Era stata fotografata una donna, sorrideva appena guardando un bambino molto piccolo, immerso nell’erba verde. Dietro gli alberi sembravano quelli del bosco che circondava la zona d’ombra.  
Gojyo spostò la sedia e le lenzuola gettate ovunque, cercando il grosso tomo di cui aveva parlato. Sanzo fissava la fotografia. Avvicinò il viso alla foto.  
La donna si mosse, girando il viso verso di lui.  
Distolse lo sguardo, piegando la foto e infilandosela in tasca.  
«Hai trovato qualcosa?»  
«Pagine, pagine… pagine! Ma nessun libro ancora integro.»  
«E ti pareva», mormorò Sanzo, sbuffando. «Qualcuno è passato prima di noi, dobbiamo tornare al villaggio.»

Una nube grigiastra avvolgeva il villaggio. Gojyo e Sanzo fecero fatica a ritrovare la casa di Josh in quella nebbia anomala. Scorsero le figure di Goku e Hakkai, solitarie nel paesino improvvisamente vuoto.  
«Che sta succedendo?» Domandò Sanzo, cercando di smuovere la coltre grigia. Era soffocante, come la puzza di bruciato che sembrava provenire dalla terra stessa.  
«Non lo sappiamo. Voi piuttosto dove eravate?» Chiese Goku di rimando, spostando lo sguardo dorato dal kappa al monaco.  
«Siamo andati nella piccola capanna dove dorme Kyra», rispose Sanzo, atono come al solito. «Ho incontrato Gojyo e mi ha detto di un particolare libro che aveva visto lì…»  
«Sì, lo aveva detto anche a me», disse Hakkai, socchiudendo gli occhi. Che non si fidasse della loro versione era palese, ma non poteva certo dirsi geloso, dato lo stato mentale ed emotivo in cui versava.  
«Non c’è più e la casetta di Kyra è sotto sopra…»  
Goku si guardò attorno spazientito. La terra bruciava e la cenere cadeva dal cielo come neve. Neve grigia e pesante.  
«Ho fatto un sogno…» Goku chiuse gli occhi, camminando lentamente, superando i suoi compagni. «In questi giorni non ho dormito, ho solo sognato. La Terra mi chiamava e parlava con me. Io sono suo figli no? Io la dovrei capire e c’ho provato. Quando ho deciso di smettere di combattere le visioni terrificanti che mi mandava, ho _visto_ finalmente.»  
«Cosa hai visto, Goku?» Fu Sanzo a domandarlo, con una voce così morbida da non sembrare neanche la sua.  
«Quel che accadde. Ero lì, in un mondo fatto di luce, dove la morte non esiste. Ero molto più piccolo, un bambino. Ricordo di esser stato strappato dalle mani della terra, dove vivevo felice, non facevo del male a nessuno, anche senza questa», indicò la tiara che gli stringeva la fronte. «E poi c’eravate voi tre, anche se non eravate esattamente voi. Non solo l’aspetto era diverso, ma anche lati del carattere, eppure le anime… erano le vostre.»  
Si voltò a guardarli. Non avevano mai visto Goku più serio e cupo.  
«Eravate la mia famiglia, lassù, come lo siete quaggiù. In più c’era qualcun altro, un bambino come me. Un bambino che non era unbambino. Come me. Io servivo a qualcosa a quella gente. A qualcosa di orribile e voi lo sapevate e non avete fatto altro che proteggermi. Ricordo la fuga. Ricordo quei soldati cadere come mosche. Ma c’è dell’altro», la sua voce si ruppe. Cercò disperatamente di non lasciarsi andare alla sua solita emotività. Piangere sarebbe stato incredibilmente penoso.  
I tre lo guardavano silenziosi e seri, non dubitando mai di una parola. Che fossero pezzi di un puzzle perfettamente incastrati, lo sospettavano. Ma che tutto fosse così ben studiato da quello che potevano chiamare _destino_ , mossi come pedine su una scacchiera infinita, quello nessuno poteva immaginarlo. Sanzo abbassò lo sguardo verso la terra ricoperta di cenere. I fili d’erba erano grigi e immobili. Si domandò per un istante perché i suoi polmoni non bruciavano a respirare quell’aria bruciante. Ma nella zona d’ombra niente aveva senso: animali che sparivano e tanto velocemente ricomparivano secondo le loro esigenze, come quel fiume apparso davanti a loro, quando sembrava essersi asciugato e rimosso da qualsiasi mappa. Se la zona d’ombra era parte della Natura, allora la Natura era una Madre piuttosto perversa.  
«Voi… mi avete protetto fino alla _fine,_ permettendomi di fuggire da quel mondo che voleva solo usarmi. O uccidermi. Siete spariti dalla mia vista così velocemente… prima Gojyo, poi Hakkai e per ultimo Sanzo. I vostri nomi erano diversi, ma non me la sento di volerli pronunciare, non ha poi tanta importanza.»  
Gojyo s’infilò le mani tra i capelli, portandoli indietro. Si chinò sulle gambe poi, sentendosi improvvisamente stremato.  
«Perché sei stato imprigionato?» Sanzo lo domandò tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul ragazzo, sul suo sguardo perso nel ricordo di qualcosa di così lontano e allo steso tempo così vicino. Una sequenza di eventi e morte che inquietava i ragazzi. Non significava niente. Eppure significava tutto.  
«A quel mio amico bambino… gli venne ordinato di uccidermi, era intenzionato a farlo, finché non gli dissi il mio nome… a quel… punto lui», si morse il labbro inferiore, il mento tremava appena. «Rivolse la spada verso di sé e io persi il controllo. Ho ucciso centinaia e centinaia di dèi o quel che erano e la mia punizione è stata quella di essere imprigionato. Senza memoria, senza consapevolezza, se non quella del mio nome: Goku.»  
Dopo averlo detto rivolse a Sanzo una rapida occhiata. Il monaco capì senza troppa fatica che quel nome doveva averglielo dato lui. Non era poi così insolito. Anche in quel mondo e in quell’epoca, se avesse dovuto scegliere un nome per lui, avrebbe detto indiscutibilmente Goku. Era un nome da sempre scolpito nel profondo della sua coscienza. Della sua anima. E solo perché la sua anima aveva promesso a Goku di ricongiungersi con lui. Lo sapeva. In modo irrazionale lo sapeva. Per quello aveva scalato la montagna, solo per porgergli la mano, spinto da un richiamo insistente e disperato.  
Rivolse lo sguardo altrove, cercando di vedere le punte degli alberi al di là della nebbia tossica che li avvolgeva.  
«Naraka», sussurrò Sanzo. Hakkai si voltò a guardarlo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Conosceva quella parola, avendo studiato le religioni.  
«La zona d’ombra. _Questa_ zona d’ombra almeno», disse il monaco, continuando a fissare un cielo che non c’era. «Ai piedi della montagne sacre del Tibet, abbiamo vissuto il nostro inferno personale. Ci è stato chiesto di compiere un sacrificio, che non fosse già stato offerto, sapendo bene quanto significasse per noi. Allo stesso tempo abbiamo vissuto o rivissuto le nostre paure, le nostre angosce, scoprendo delle verità su noi stessi. L’inferno non è altro che la vita sulla terra.»  
Gojyo alzò lo sguardo verso il monaco. Quel suo discorso l’aveva profondamente angosciato. Era stato il più fortunato, quella volta, avendo sacrificato tempo addietro la sofferenza del pensiero che la sua matrigna gli provocava. Le lacrime che aveva versato quella volta, per aver ucciso una visione, erano state il suo sacrificio, in nome di un’infanzia di privazioni e violenze, intervallata da attimi di amore fraterno.  
«Goku, tocca a te», spostò lo sguardo scarlatto da Sanzo al ragazzo. «Desideravi tanto sapere perché eri stato imprigionato e ora lo sai, credo che il tuo sacrificio giri attorno a questo e…»  
«E all’accettazione della tua natura», disse Hakkai, anticipando le parole del mezzo demone. «Gli incubi, le catastrofi naturali, la forza della Natura espressa nella sua più brutale prepotenza. Sei tu Goku, per quanto possa farti paura. Sei tu. La nostra più intima essenza spaventa tutti noi.»  
Goku aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo. Era l’unica cosa da fare, lo sapeva benissimo.

Era l’unica cosa da fare.

S’incamminarono verso l’interno del villaggio. Seguivano Goku senza parlare, sapendo bene che lui aveva coscienza di cosa fare.  
Kyra era al centro di quella che poteva esser definita una piccola piazza: un cerchio di fango attorno al pozzo dell’acqua. Appoggiata al bordo di pietra del grosso pozzo, osservava i quattro con occhi verde brillante. Un verde che Gojyo aveva già visto. Mentre inseguiva Hakkai, alla ricerca disperata del piccolo drago – che ora se ne stava semi addormentato sulla sua spalla – era stato attirato da quella visione spaventosa: una donna dal viso bianco come la pietra e occhi verde innaturale. In circostanze diverse non si sarebbe mai voltato a guardarla, ma era stato un richiamo a cui non era riuscito a sottrarsi.  
«Chi sei?»  
«Kyra se n’è andata da molto, molto tempo. Sono stato condannato anni fa a desiderare la carne, quando noi spiriti ripudiamo qualsiasi cosa che sia terreno», la sua voce pareva sdoppiata, come se le corde fosse quattro o sei nella sua gola e non solo due. «Kyra era perfetta: la sua morbosa curiosità per l’occulto, i suoi incontenibili desideri terreni e la superstizione legati a essi. Era perfetta e mi serviva che liberasse il suo corpicino dalla sua anima. Io non sono un demone e non posso convivere con un’anima umana, com’è successo al vostro amico prete. Ha sempre avuto la possibilità di uscire da qui, solo io glielo impedivo, aspettando con ansia il suo suicidio.»  
Gojyo spalancò gli occhi, domandando quando fosse davvero avvenuto.  
«L’hai lasciata sola per un attimo, Gojyo. Eri presente, ma stavi dormendo. Il veleno. Lo stesso con cui era stato ucciso lo zio infermo. Quando ti sei svegliato i giochi erano già stati fatti.»  
«Chi sei? Chi ti ha condannato a desiderare un corpo umano?»  
«Il vostro nemico», sussurrò con quella voce raccapricciante. «Nemico del tuo nemico e quindi amico… o nemico?»  
«Ukoku?» Domandò Hakkai. Era l’unico vero nemico che avevano. Kyra – o qualsiasi cosa fosse – si copri le orecchie con le mani.  
«Non pronunciare quel nome», sibilò con voce improvvisamente gutturale. Di Kyra non era rimasto niente e Gojyo sentì in qualche modo la mancanza di quella ragazzina ingenua, ma a suo modo incredibilmente dolce. La rabbia montava dentro di lui così potente da fargli muovere i primi passi verso la _cosa_ che stava davanti a loro.  
«Gojyo!» Goku lo chiamò, una sola volta, con voce imperiosa. «Non devi farlo tu, è troppo forte. Non è un demone, non è lo spirito di un essere umano. È qualcosa che nasce dalla Natura e ne fa parte, come me.»  
La ragazza sorrise. Un sorriso deforme e spaventoso.  
«Non sono come te», disse Goku, diventando serio e sfidando con gli occhi dorati quelli verde acido dell’essere.  
«Volete uccidermi, vero? E credete che ve lo lasceranno fare?»  
I quattro si ammutolirono, vedendo uscire dalla proprie case i cittadini. Il padre di quella che era stata Kyra si parò davanti alla cosa, brandendo una sorta di machete.  
«Perché la difendi? Ha ucciso tua figlia!» Esclamò Goku, non riuscendo a concepire cosa era davvero successo.  
«No. Ha liberato tutti noi dalla maledizioni di questo posto. Ci sono persone che come me hanno passato qui la loro vita. Aspettavamo solo una risposta da Dio, una visione, uno spiraglio di luce. Di speranza. Quando voi siete arrivati, un monaco, con tre demoni al seguito, abbiamo tutti capito che le nostre preghiere erano finalmente state esaudite.»  
«Siete stati solo soggiogati da un’entità più grande di voi che con Dio ha poco a che fare», rispose Hakkai, inorridito da tanto fondamentalismo. «Avete spinto una ragazzina a credere che si sarebbe liberata, invece non avete fatto altro che riempirla di angoscia… solo perché si uccidesse.»  
«Almeno prima di morire si è divertita, posso dare conferma che Gojyo è un eccellente amante», disse l’entità nel corpo di Kyra. Avanzò tra la folla, osservando i quattro. Il mezzo demone accennò un ghigno, non cedendo alle provocazioni.  
«Ukoku», disse nuovamente Sanzo. «È stato lui a intrappolarti qui, tempo addietro, vero? Non voglio sapere perché, ma sappi che il fatto che lui sia nostro nemico e tuo anche, non fa di te un nostro amico. Non ti aiuteremo a uscire da qui.»  
«Allora morirete qui, invecchiando prima del tempo come la povera Hita, impazzendo come lei, arrivando al punto di non ricordare neanche il vostro nome.»  
Goku scosse il capo. Si voltò verso i suoi amici, poi di nuovo verso quella gente, che per quei pochi giorni aveva conosciuto e per cui aveva provato un’immensa pena. Invece non erano altro che carnefici. Non molto diversi dai cannibali incontrati nel precedente villaggio.  
«Il neonato che è stato ucciso, era un sacrificio… vero? Come Kyra. C’avete fatto credere che fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribile, invece stavate sacrificando quello che avevate di più caro a lui… lei, qualsiasi cosa sia!»  
Gli abitanti lo fissarono in silenzio, risoluti. Quello sguardo, l’aveva già visto così tante volte durante il viaggio. Dagli abitanti che preferivano vivere segregati tra le mura di una grande città, fingendo di non sapere che il loro protettore era in combutta con i demoni stessi, da chi arrivava a uccidere bambini innocenti per la propria salvaguardia, da chi non vedeva altro che la vendetta, dopo aver perso tutto e che non reputava di non possedere più nulla, se non la propria vita, da sacrificare in un gesto estremo. Quello sguardo rifletteva una caparbietà che sfiorava la follia. Qualunque fosse la causa, era la disperazione a spingere gli esseri umani e i demoni a comportarsi in determinati modi. Quelle persone erano crudeli, ma disperate come tante altre.  
Erano loro nemici. Loro quattro erano l’ultimo sacrificio richiesto. Non dalla zona d’ombra. Loro erano liberi di andarsene e quell’essere dai crudeli occhi verdi.  
«Andate via», disse rivolto ai suoi amici. Goku si portò una mano alla tiara. «Devo farlo, sono innocenti, nella loro follia, soggiogati da quel mostro, ed è questo… il mio sacrificio.»  
Gli tremava la voce. Sanzo lo guardò, quasi sorpreso dalla sua decisione.  
«Non sono più innocenti di chiunque altro… Goku.»  
«Andate via», disse di nuovo, deciso. Alzò gli occhi dorati verso Sanzo e ricordò qualcosa. Gli parve di ricordare quel bacio che si erano scambiati. Ma non sapeva né come né quando fosse successo. «Vai via, Sanzo.»  
«Avrai bisogno di me…» Il monaco lo guardò fisso per un attimo, in quegli occhi che straordinariamente riuscivano a mantenere una certa innocenza, davanti a tutto quel sangue versato. Si voltò verso gli altri e fece segno di inoltrarsi di nuovo nella nebbia, tra gli alberi.

Un lampo. La sua luce squarciò il cielo con violenza accecante. Gojyo chiuse gli occhi e si strinse nelle spalle quando seguì il potente tuono. Così forte da fargli tremare le ossa. Hakkai accarezzò la testolina di Jeep. Era guarito da quella strana febbre che l’aveva colto. Di certo i fulmini erano causati dalla forza del Seiten. Era così potente. Palpabile. Come la cenere che si perdeva nell’aria. Avevano recuperato le loro cose e si erano nascosti tra gli alberi. Sanzo era stranamente tranquillo, seppur cupo in volto. Non reagiva al potere oscuro del Seiten, né al frastuono infernale della tempesta di fulmini che incombeva sulle loro teste.  
«Goku pensava davvero che quella gente fosse innocente.»  
La voce di Gojyo era stranamente smorzata da un’emozione cui non sapeva dare un nome. Si sentivano le urla in lontananza. Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a scappare.  
«Dopo questa esperienza non so più che valore dare a questa cosiddetta innocenza», mormorò Sanzo, mentre frugava nella grossa tasca della manica della veste talare. Senza dire niente si era cambiato, togliendosi la camicia e indossando nuovamente la scomoda veste talare che aveva abbandonato in quei giorni. Agli occhi di Gojyo apparve quasi come un atto simbolico, dopo quello che avevano fatto. Era come se Sanzo si fosse precedentemente spogliato dalla sua figura di monaco, per diventare solo un uomo.  
Hakkai alzò appena un sopracciglio, all’esternazione del monaco, ma non disse niente. Jeep stiracchiò le alette e si guardò attorno, osservando il cielo plumbeo.

Fu la curiosità forse a farlo salire in volo, nonostante il suo padrone lo richiamasse a sé, ma voleva andare a vedere cosa stava accadendo a Goku. Non era paura. Non era neanche preoccupazione. Era un drago, ma sapeva bene cos’era il Seiten. Durante ogni battaglia, per evitare di venir ferito, su suggerimento di Hakkai volava altrove. Sentiva il bisogno di vedere il Seiten. Mentre Goku parlava del suo sogno, di quello che aveva ricordato, in lui era nata una strana nostalgia. Era come se anche lui, in un’altra forma, avesse fatto parte del passato di Goku.  
Si posò su un ramo, abbastanza distante dal massacro per non esserne coinvolto. Ricoperto di sangue dalla testa ai piedi, il Seiten era uno spettacolo spaventoso. E non era la prima volta che lo vedeva. Non era la prima volta. Ricordava il Seiten decisamente più giovane, un bambino dagli occhi troppo grandi e troppo puri. Un bambino disperato. Il figlio della Terra che bramava la morte come un assetato nel deserto. Una visione spaventosa a cui avrebbe tanto voluto sottrarsi, ma non poteva. In un'altra forma. In un’altra epoca. Jeep aveva assistito a una potenza senza eguali, al massacro dei suoi simili senza poter muovere un dito. Senza biasimo, osservava.  
Non riusciva a odiare quel povero ragazzino, né gli amici che lo stavano aiutando.  
A qualsiasi costo avrebbero raggiunto la libertà. Anche se la libertà significava la morte.

E in un mondo in cui la morte non esiste, morire significa diventare liberi.

Il Seiten camminava lentamente verso quella che era stata Kyra, afferrandola per i capelli castano rossicci. La vide urlare di terrore, perché in quel corpo umano e decadente, il potere dello spirito non valeva nulla. Un attimo prima di colpire, il Seiten si ritrovò tra le braccia un corpo esanime. Lo spirito se n’era andato, era scappato. Lo lasciò cadere con non curanza, guardandosi attorno. Era solo, immerso nel sangue e nel fango. Tutte quelle persone che avevano creduto nella menzogna di una facile liberazione, incatenate a se stesse, ora erano libere.

Il Seiten gli rivolse lo sguardo verso il piccolo drago, in silenzio. Per un attimo Jeep si lasciò andare al terrore, squittendo spaventato, poi davanti a quegli occhi fissi – gli occhi di un predatore ormai sazio. Il Seiten alzò il mento, una volta, come a comunicargli che poteva andare.

Hakkai alzò il braccio per accogliere Jeep. Gli accarezzò il capo e la schiena, cercando di calmarlo.  
«Pare che sia tutto finito», disse Hakkai. «Essermi nascosto così… ma era il volere di Goku.»  
Gojyo accennò un sorriso e si portò nuovamente i capelli indietro. Lanciò un’occhiata a Sanzo, che era ancora stranamente cupo. Gli si avvicinò, mettendosi una sigaretta tra le labbra.  
«Che ti prende?»  
Non avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce che si sentiva incredibilmente egoista. Si era tanto preoccupato di sapere di Ukoku e Komyo che aveva perso di vista la cosa importante: l’amore per il suo Maestro non era cambiato. Si era sentito più vicino a lui. Si era tolto dalla testa quella figura fin troppo idealizzata di lui, ma non aveva smesso di amarlo. Aveva temuto, per un attimo, che scoprire che Komyo aveva amato Ukoku l’avrebbe destabilizzato. Era stata una scoperta incredibile, ma niente era mutato. Komyo non sarebbe tornato. Komyo era morto. Chi avesse amato, chi avesse portato nel suo letto, non aveva importanza.  
«Sanzo, c’è qualcosa che non va?»  
Il monaco si voltò a guardarlo, fissandolo negli occhi.  
«Sì, il mio Maestro è morto.»*

Il Seiten se ne stava immobile tra i cadaveri dilaniati degli abitanti. L’unico ancora integro e senza ferite era quello di Kyra. A occhi aperti la fanciulla morta riversa a terra, sembrava fissare il cielo.  
Sanzo davanti a tutti avanzava senza paura. Tremava dalla paura. Dal terrore. Dentro di sé temeva il Seiten come sempre. Come chiunque altro. Ma lui non si mosse. Si guardarono e per un attimo il monaco vide nel suo sguardo quell’enorme saggezza che lo aveva affascinato nella sua visita notturna.  
Cominciò a recitare il mantra che avrebbe protetto la sua anima. Ma in qualche modo si sentiva comunque dannato.  
Il Seiten camminò verso di lui, fermandosi a poco meno di un metro di distanza. Alzò le sopracciglia. Non era folle. Non era un concentrato di caos e furia. Non quella volta. Un qualsiasi passo falso di Hakkai e Gojyo avrebbe potuto cambiare quella situazione. Ma confidava nell’intelligenza dei suoi compagni.  
Senza remore, appoggiò la mano sulla sua fronte e lasciò che il potere del Sutra facesse il suo lavoro. Era sempre una sensazione incredibile sentirlo passare attraverso il proprio braccio. A volte si domandava se era il potere del Seiten, unito a quello del Sutra a dargli quella sensazione.  
Goku gli svenne tra le braccia, come sempre e addormentato non sembrava che il solito ragazzo. No. Non il solito, ora sembrava quel giovane uomo appena consapevole del proprio sentimento e del proprio corpo che era entrato nel suo sacco a pelo.

Ma anche Sanzo non era più lo stesso uomo di una volta. Da quando aveva inviato Goku a dormire con lui. Da quando aveva ceduto alle provocazioni di Gojyo. Da quando aveva letto il diario di Hita. Visto il suo Maestro baciare Ukoku. Da quando l’aveva visto amato dal corvo. Lo stesso uomo che voleva farlo sparire dalla faccia della terra. Lo stesso uomo che condivideva con lui l’istinto di lasciarsi andare al più nero degli abissi. Ma lui aveva Goku. Ukoku non aveva più nessuno.  
Accarezzò appena i capelli del giovane, mentre i meccanismi di un ingranaggio perverso cominciavano a farsi chiari nella sua mente.

Gojyo si chinò di fianco al corpo della giovane Kyra. La pelle era pura porcellana, cristallizzata dalla morte. I suoi occhi vacui e morti non potevano osservare il manto di stelle. Nelle loro confidenze dopo il sesso, prima di dirigersi al ponte, Kyra gli aveva detto che le sarebbe piaciuto ascoltare la musica. Sentire la sua voce, immaginando che fosse bella come lo era lui. Kyra era dolce, l’aveva usato e lui si era lasciato usare per la sua causa, ma era stata una fanciulla triste. Le chiuse gli occhi.  
«Quell’entità può sempre tornare», disse Hakkai, osservandolo. La sua voce era così morbida, gentile. Osservò i corpi fatti a pezzi. Inutilizzabili. Quello di Kyra era integro e perfetto.  
«Con quel mostro dentro, il corpo di Kyra poteva sentire», disse Gojyo. «So che ora Kyra è fuori da questo involucro, come lo chiamerebbe un qualsiasi monaco e mi può ugualmente sentire. È meglio così. Lei non può più tornare, qualsiasi cosa le fosse entrato dentro sì.»  
Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo, tenendo la testa di Goku appoggiata su un braccio.  
«Fai quello che è meglio per lei e allo stesso tempo non permettere a quel mostro di uscire di qui su gambe umane», aggiunse Hakkai, chinandosi di fianco al mezzosangue.  
«Bruciavano i corpi, anche qui», Sanzo appoggiò Goku a terra, con delicatezza. «Era scritto nei diari di Hita, se morivano per cause naturali i corpi venivano bruciati. Ma anche se morivano per infezioni, ferite di qualsiasi genere. Era una pratica che aveva divulgato proprio Hita, ma non tutti le davano ascolto. Quell’essere stava solo cercando un corpo per divertirsi, oltre che per uscire da qui. Ukoku l’ha costretta a desiderare la carne, perché è necessaria. Sotto forma di spirito non può andarsene da questa dimensione, sotto forma umana sì. Il mio Maestro mi ha parlato degli spiriti increati, chiamati anche gli Antichi, odiano la carne e ci disprezzano per la nostra breve vita. In questa zona d’ombra si viveva un forte conflitto, tra questo mostro e tra chi realmente domina. Chiunque domini questa zona non vuole trattenerci. Ma non è ancora scomparsa, vedete?»  
Gli alberi erano ancora attorno a loro. Sanzo aveva ragione: con molta probabilità sarebbe tutto scomparso sotto i loro occhi. Avevano scontato le loro personali pene dell’Inferno.  
«Bruciamo il corpo.»

Vicini alla casetta della ragazza, prepararono un letto di rami e paglia. Hakkai non lo avrebbe mai dato a vedere, ma gli si chiudeva lo stomaco a veder bruciare il corpo di Kyra.

Kanan che bruciava tra le fiamme del castello. Il suo cadavere trasformato in cenere.

Abbassò la testa. Non credeva in Dio. Nel Dio cristiano delle suore che l’avevano cresciuto. Eppure sentiva il bisogno di confortare se stesso che l’anima di Kanan, come quella di Kyra, erano in pace. Probabilmente la ruota della reincarnazione aveva già cominciato a girare. Goku si era svegliato in tempo per salutare la ragazza. Osservava le fiamme assorto. Così come Sanzo.  
La mente non poteva non tornare al funerale del suo caro padre putativo. Gojyo, che era particolarmente incline all’emotività – non la manifestava come Goku, ma non riusciva a rinchiudere stoicamente i sentimenti come gli altri due – provava una rabbia malcelata. I suoi occhi assorbivano il rosso della fiamme.

Sangue e fiamme. Sangue e morte. Fiamme e passione. Che cosa aveva voluto Kyra se non un po’ di comprensione?

Si voltò e s’incamminò in quel dannato bosco che non accennava a sparire.  
«Lascialo andare», sussurrò Hakkai a Goku. «Dopo tutto, non c’è niente di giusto in tutto questo.»

«Il bosco non scompare perché io non ho sacrificato nulla.»  
Il cielo era terso. Gli insetti cantavano nella notte senza luna. Quelle stelle. Sembravano cadere addosso ai quattro, stesi sull’erba. La voce di Goku risuonò nel silenzio.  
«Che cosa dovresti sacrificare?»  
«I miei ricordi.»  
Quasi all’unisono i tre si sollevarono a guardarlo. Persino Jeep scese dalla spalla di Hakkai, per rivolgergli il suo sguardo scarlatto e interrogativo.  
«No, Goku, dopo tutto quello che hai passato, i tuoi ricordi… era tutto quello che volevi. Sapere perché eri stato rinchiuso.»  
«No, non è tutto quello che voglio», il ragazzo si sollevò a sedere. «Cinquecento anni di solitudine e non so come faccio a essere ancora sano di mente. Forse è per questo che sono un po’ scemo», scherzò, grattandosi la testa. «Quando ero lì, sì, desideravo sapere, ma più di tutto desideravo qualcuno con cui parlare, a cui volere bene e che me ne volesse, desideravo uscire e mangiare, conoscere, vedere… sentire, sentire cose che non avevo mai sentito, a parte i soliti monotoni rumori della montagna e della natura. Se devo scegliere di sacrificare qualcosa allora restituisco alla zona il dono che mi ha fatto. Non so cosa avete sacrificato voi e non lo voglio sapere, ma so che la mia decisione ricadrà anche su di voi, perché se deciso di fare questo, anche voi non ricorderete ciò che vi ho detto.»  
Hakkai alzò le sopracciglia, guardando un attimo Sanzo. Avevano capito. Anche Gojyo, che si grattava la testa nervosamente.  
«Qual è la tua decisione?»  
«Sono certo che la fine di questa storia, del nostro viaggio, mi porterà a ricordare nuovamente. Voglio dimenticare. Ho bisogno di voi per farlo.» *  
Porse le mani, al suo fianco c’erano Sanzo e Hakkai. Hakkai afferrò la sua mano, mentre Jeep tornava a sedersi sul suo collo. Anche Sanzo, dopo un attimo di riluttanza, prese la mano. Si voltò verso Gojyo e gli porse la sua, così come fece Hakkai.  
«Come facciamo?» Domandò Goku, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Perché non contiamo fino a quattro?» Propose Gojyo, con un sorrisetto.  
«Io non ci sarei mai arrivato», scherzò il demone gentile, recuperando il suo solito sorriso.  
«Chi inizia?» Sanzo guardò gli altri domandandolo.  
«Inizio… inizio io», disse Goku, chiudendo gli occhi. «Uno.»  
«Due», disse Hakkai, chiudendo gli occhi a sua volta. Sentì un forte vento sollevarsi improvvisamente. Ogni suono era sparito. Ogni odore. Ogni presenza.  
«Tre…» Gojyo fu un attimo incerto. Non aprì mai gli occhi  
«Quattro», Sanzo strinse forte le mani dei suoi compagni di viaggio: il vento era così forte da spingerlo da parte.

L’odore della terra divenne quello della sabbia. Scomparve ogni rassicurante suono del bosco. Niente più insetti. Niente più rapaci notturni. Era solo il silenzio e il freddo della notte.

Il freddo della valle.

Oltre la foresta.

Oltre la zona d’ombra.

_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Naraka: Spesso tradotti, utilizzando una terminologia tratta da altre religioni, come "inferno buddhista" o "purgatorio", i Naraka si differenziano sotto vari aspetti: i condannati non sono giudicati da una entità esterna e superiore, ma vi si trovano per la legge del karma, vista come un principio di causa-effetto dall'inesorabilità quasi meccanica; i Nakara non sono eterni ma condizionati e la pena stessa è, per ferocia e durata, sempre limitata (per quanto temporalmente enorme) e commisurata all'azione compiuta; i Naraka possono essere considerati sia come luoghi fisici che come stati mentali.
> 
> Nelle varie tradizioni buddhiste esistono varie categorizzazioni dei Naraka, la più comune prevede otto Naraka Freddi e otto Naraka Caldi. (Fonte: Wikipedia)
> 
> *Frase che riprende e omaggia “Stoker” di Park Chan-wook. In principio, prima della revisione, Sanzo rispondeva con il solito laconico “niente”, poi mi è venuta voglia di cambiarlo, dopo una recente visione di questo film.  
> *La decisione di Goku e il metodo usato per dimenticare ricalca una scena del film “Sfera” del 1998, diretto da Barry Levinson


	7. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco l’epilogo di questa fanfic horror. Ovviamente ci sono stati richiami all’horror anni 70, un po’ di splatter, un po’ di occulto, un po’ di misticismo, un po’ di eco-horror. Devo dire che, a parte l’interruzione che ho dovuto fare e la seguente revisione, mi sono davvero divertita, e questa è la cosa migliore. Ho fatto impazzire e tornare sani i miei amati ragazzi, ho cercato a modo mio di scavare nella profondità di questi personaggi che amo da anni, che so di conoscere e che non smetterò mai di amare fortemente.
> 
> Ringrazio le persone che hanno creduto in me, che hanno capito l’intento della fanfic e che mi hanno aiutato a scriverla come era mia intenzione, betando e dando consigli quando non avevano più tempo per betare e correggere. Non sto qui a elencare i nomi, se leggete, sapete che sto parlando di voi. Vi voglio bene. È sempre bello avere qualcuno che crede davvero in te.
> 
> E quindi.

 

 

_Io son colui che urla nella notte;_  
Io son colui che geme nella neve;  
Io son colui che mai vide la luce;  
Io son colui che ascende dall'abisso.  
E il mio cocchio è il cocchio della Morte,  
Le mie ali son ali di paura,  
Il mio respiro è il soffio del maestrale  
E le mie prede sono i freddi morti.  
  
Psychompompos \- Howard Philips Lovecraft

 

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=244zejb)

** Karma **

Sanzo aprì gli occhi, infastidito dalla luce del sole. Il freddo del mattino lo spinse a stringersi di più nel sacco a pelo. Aveva il peggior fottuto mal di testa della sua vita. Al suo fianco Goku russava ancora, mentre Gojyo era già sveglio. Seduto, con le gambe infilate ancora nel sacco a pelo, fumava una sigaretta.  
«Mi fa male la testa, porca troia», disse Gojyo, vedendo Sanzo svegliarsi al suo fianco. Hakkai accarezzava distrattamente il pelo bianco del draghetto appoggiato sul suo sterno.  
«La peggior nottata della mia vita», disse Sanzo, sollevandosi a sedere. «Tu e il tuo fottuto sakè.»  
«Ehi! Una volta tanto che vinco qualcosa! Sei tu che hai bevuto troppo.»  
«Diciamo che siamo stati scemi a sfidare Hakkai al poker alcolico, con il tuo sakè vinto alla gara, che poi solo lui poteva conoscere un gioco del genere», mormorò Sanzo.  
«Ragazzi, vi sento», disse Hakkai, rivolgendo loro il solito inquietante sorriso. «Avanti alziamoci. Colazione veloce e poi si riparte.»

Non sapevano che erano passati tre giorni da quando erano usciti dalla zona d’ombra, nella loro mente c’era un grande vuoto al riguardo. Si ricordavano di essere entrati nel bosco e di essere usciti molto facilmente. Viaggiavano verso le montagne, attraverso la valle così in contrasto con la florida foresta che si erano lasciati alle spalle. Cercavano di sostare il più possibile nei piccoli villaggi che riuscivano a trovare, alcuni neanche segnati sulla mappa. Più salivano, meno se ne trovavano. Ma non si perdevano d’animo. Non potevano farlo. Dovevano lottare. E sopravvivere. Continuamente.  
Si fermarono in un villaggio, dopo due giorni di cammino attraverso gli stretti sentieri di montagna. In Tibet scoprirono che la popolazione era più religiosa e che la figura di Sanzo era più venerata. Erano disposti a dare tutto quello che avevano per saziarli, ma i quattro rifiutavano sempre, accontentandosi delle offerte modeste e di poter pernottare.

Nonostante tutto, nei ragazzi c’era uno strano senso di agitazione. Mancava qualcosa, nel loro viaggio. Hakkai spesso si toccava una cicatrice sulla gambe che non sapeva come si era procurato. Ogni volta che lo faceva sentiva un forte senso di nausea e disgusto assalirlo. L’odore della putrefazione nelle narici. Ecco cosa sentiva. Decise poi, piuttosto irrazionalmente, che non l’avrebbe più toccata.  
Si spostò, nella piccola camera che condivideva con Gojyo, per prendere in braccio Jeep. Si sentiva più legato a lui, per qualche strana ragione.  
Il drago non volava più da solo di notte.

Goku si voltò verso Sanzo. Erano entrambi distesi sui letti, separati. Il monaco fumava, silenzioso, con un braccio infilato sotto il cuscino. Il ragazzo si era accorto della _strana_ tranquillità di Sanzo. Troppi pensieri. Troppo silenzio. Persino per uno come lui, che amava la quiete. E quello sguardo non del tutto nuovo. Non era solo assorto. Vi poteva leggere sensualità e inquietudine, allo stesso momento, nel fondo delle limpide iridi viola. Era così bello, Sanzo. Ogni giorno si trovava a pensarlo sempre più spesso. Si rendeva gradualmente conto che i suoi sentimenti erano mutati. Evoluti.  
«Goku», lo chiamò con voce carezzevole – incredibile a dirsi – e si voltò a guardarlo. Il fumo della sigaretta saliva lento. «Io vado a fare un giro.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, Sanzo, bado io alla roba.»  
Il monaco si alzò, infilandosi una giacca sopra la maglietta che indossava per dormire.  
«Sanzo…» Goku lo richiamò incerto, prima che potesse uscire.  
«Mh?»  
«Posso, sì… insomma… dormire… quando torni…»  
«Mh.»  
Goku sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

Trovò Gojyo fuori, a fumare seduto a ridosso del muro dell’abitazione. Il vento era gelido. Non soffiava. _Graffiava._ Eppure lui se ne stava lì, con la sua sigaretta consumata dal vento. I capelli rossi assumevano una cupa sfumatura violetta alla luce spettrale della Luna.  
Si sedette vicino a lui senza neanche chiedergli se la cosa poteva fargli piacere. Dovevano parlare.  
Sanzo aveva la sensazione di dover parlare con lui. Proprio con lui.  
«Sei improvvisamente affetto da filantropia?»  
«Non è questo a spingermi qui», disse serio Sanzo. «C’è qualcosa di strano, non trovi?»  
«Il fatto che Goku dorma con te nello stesso letto?»  
Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Non significa niente, non so neanche io perché lo faccia. All’inizio si è infilato da solo, sotto le lenzuola, e immancabilmente l’ho picchiato con l’harisen, poi mi ha spiegato che aveva la sensazione di averlo fatto altre volte e che voleva solo sentire la mia vicinanza. Finché la cosa non sfocia in imbarazzanti conseguenze, può anche andar bene.»  
«Imbarazzanti conseguenze? Le care erezioni mattutine?»  
«Fottiti, non so neanche perché ne sto parlando con te», il monaco voltò lo sguardo altrove, verso le montagne che si scorgevano a malapena, nel buio.  
«Dovresti smetterla di fare la verginella, ti si legge in faccia che non lo sei più.»  
Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo con occhi sgranati. Il suo sguardo era così cattivo che per un attimo – ma giusto un secondo – Gojyo si pentì della sua esternazione.  
«Ma che cazzo dici?»  
«Sul serio, Sanzo, non è che una settimana fa, quando abbiamo fatto quella gara di bevute assieme al proprietario della locanda, ti sei fatto la figlia? Dopo tutto non ti toglieva gli occhi di dosso, c’è tanta gente con cattivo gusto al mondo…»  
«Non mi sono fatto nessuno, lo ricorderei, no? E poi non sarebbero cazzi tuoi…»  
«Hai ragione, scusa… scusa», Gojyo sorrise nel dirlo. Bevve un sorso di birra dalla lattina e tornò a fumare.  
Sanzo chinò appena il capo, massaggiandosi il retro del collo.  
C’era qualcosa di vero nelle parole del kappa di merda. Si sentiva strano da qualche giorno. Quando guardava lui o quando un essere umano attirava la sua attenzione per qualche motivo, quel lieve moti di repulsione che lo aveva accompagnato per tutta la vita, era diminuito. Notevolmente diminuito.  
Dal canto suo anche Gojyo non si sentiva lo stesso di una volta. Non aveva mai avuto problemi a definire Sanzo “un bel monaco”, ma il suo interesse ultimamente stava sfiorando la morbosità. Era capace di non darlo a vedere, ma Sanzo gli piaceva in un modo che lo turbava.  
Senza alcuna spiegazione, gli porse la propria sigaretta. Sanzo gli lanciò un’occhiata dubbiosa, poi la prese tra le dita e tirò qualche boccata.  
«A parte gli scherzi», cominciò il mezzosangue, con voce particolarmente profonda. Seducente. Tanto che Sanzo provò per la prima volta – forse – un brivido. «C’è una cosa che dobbiamo assolutamente fare il prima possibile.» *  
Sanzo lo guardò a lungo. Fisso quegli occhi rossi, che sembravano bruciare come il sangue che scorreva nelle proprie vene.

Impercettibile come l’acqua che si calma dopo aver lanciato un sasso.

Il sorriso di Sanzo.

_Era cieco._

Il nero più assoluto era tutto quello che i suoi occhi _vedevano_. La vera oscurità. Il vero nulla al di là della luce. L’aveva agognato a lungo e poi era arrivato lui. Il tanto amato Koryu, cresciuto.  
Inciampava nei suoi passi, ma in qualche modo lui _vedeva_. Era nella zona d’ombra in Tibet e cercava un antico nemico. Camminava nell’oscurità della notte, in quel fitto ed eterno bosco. La casetta di Hita. Hita, una vecchia conoscenza che si era imposta un auto isolamento per quello che gli aveva fatto. Per quello che aveva fatto a entrambi. Ma è una storia che Ukoku amava ricordare in parte. Era giunto il tempo di mettere la parola fine, ormai.  
La donna era lì. La poteva sentire camminare con passo incerto nell’erba. Si fermò davanti a lei e sentì i suoi passi arrestarsi.  
«Avvampando gli angeli caddero, profondo il tuono riempì le loro rive, bruciando con i roghi dell’orco.» *  
«Se cerchi Hita, sappi che se n’è andata da poco.»  
«Oh, che peccato», commentò il monaco in nero. «Mi sarebbe piaciuto salutarla un’ultima volta, anche se avevamo avuto modo di farlo anni e anni fa. Però ho la possibilità di salutare te, non è poi così  male…»  
«Il biondino ti ha tolto la vista, Ukoku? Non potrai più sospirare guardando la tua amata Luna.»  
Ukoku ridacchiò – come una carogna. Tornò serio poi, avvicinandosi ancora di più alla vecchia.  
«Non sei riuscito a recuperare un corpo a modo e hai aspettato la naturale dipartita della nostra vecchia cara Hita», sorrise e si chinò, approssimativamente dove doveva essere il suo viso. «Non è stata una mossa molto furba, il suo corpo era vecchio e decrepito.»  
«Giusto il tempo di uscire da qui», la voce dell’essere era improvvisamente allarmata. La casa di Hita era sempre stata piuttosto vicina a una delle uscite dalla zona d’ombra. Se solo Ukoku fosse arrivato un po’ più tardi, sarebbe finalmente riuscito nel suo intento.  
«Sei ormai un Antico decaduto, non sei riuscito neanche a far impazzire quei quattro e devi ammettere che la loro psiche non è del tutto lucida, non ci voleva molto.»  
«Quei quattro, insieme, sono capaci di affrontare qualsiasi cosa. Persino te.»  
«Oh, probabilmente hai ragione.»  
Prese la sua testa tra le mani. Toccò il viso di quella che era stata Hita e sorrise ancora.  
«Oh, era così bella una volta, ho sempre adorato le donne indiane. I loro occhi grandi, le bocche carnose, i capelli lunghi. Hita anche a quarant’anni era un bel bocconcino, peccato…»  
«Lasciami andare, ti prego», la voce dell’essere era spaventato, ma poteva essere solo una trappola. Poteva decidere di abbandonare quel corpo da un momento all’altro. Eppure. Eppure era realmente paralizzato dalla paura. Perché non riusciva a uscire? Perché non riusciva a scappare da quella carne putrescente? Sentiva il peso della vecchiaia di Hita sulle sue spalle ricurve. Sentiva in bocca il sapore della malattia che l’aveva consumata. Doveva andarsene. Eppure le mani di Ukoku le tenevano salda al testa.  
«Sono un tipo rancoroso.»  
Senza aggiungere altro, spezzò il collo dell’anziana posseduta che aveva di fronte. Fu come spezzare un ramoscello sottile.  
_Crack._  
E lo spirito non c’era più. Andato. Morto.  
Lasciò cadere il corpo e si allontanò lentamente.

Nel villaggio non c’era più nessuno e ancora aleggiava l’odore di morte. Legna bruciata. Carne bruciata. Sangue. Camminando calpesto qualcosa e si chinò a raccoglierla.

Una foto. Sfiorandola sentì il fresco vento di quei giorni. Le mani di sua madre prenderlo in braccio. Lì. Proprio lì in quel villaggio.

«Sono solo cose morte», sussurrò, strappando a metà al foto.

Nella grande foresta del Tibet regnava il silenzio. La terra si era ripresa i corpi dilaniati. Aveva assorbito il sangue. La cenere era stata soffiata via, altrove.

La donna avrebbe sorriso in eterno, raffigurata nella foto strappata in due.

Nella notte, un corvo gracchiò.

_Tenebra senza fine._  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Frase presa (più o meno) da “Eyes wide shut” di Stanley Kubrick. Manca la parola finale e volutamente non l’ho inserita. Tanto si capisce.  
> *Parafrasi di due versi del poema “America: A Prophecy” di William Blake, citati in “Blade Runner” di Ridley Scott.


End file.
